Crónicas de la academia Pandora
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: Se le hace tarde al prof. Gilbert Nightray, de llegar a su segundo año de enseñanza, en la prestigiosa academia Pandora. En su carrera, choca contra una jovencita, que es nueva en dicho instituto... y con la que podría desarrollar un vínculo, más allá de "alumna y profesor"… ¡Las crónicas de la academia Pandora iniciarán en éste año escolar! GilbertxOC [Now CROSSOVER/Crimson shell]
1. Prólogo

**_¡Buenas a todos!_**

**_Debo decir que luego de ver el anime de Pandora Hearts… ¡Me vicie con el casi tanto como Pokémon! XDDD por ello y luego de ver los Ovas del anime, me sentí atraída por los ovas 03 y 05, a través de los cuales me inspire para este fic~ (pero ELIMINANDO el yaoi, ya que ciertamente PH no es un anime de dicho género y no entiendo porque deben arruinar su trama de suspenso, misterio y fantasía con yaoi, digo, desde mi punto de vista yaoi en un anime que no trata de ello esta mas que fuera de lugar :C no soy fan de eso, pero respeto a la gente que le guste, así como espero que respeten mi opinión propia y este Fanfic._**

**_La mayoría de los personajes serán los mismos que el anime, así como algunos que eran por decir "exclusivos" del manga, pero también habrán algunos OC (Original Characters) creados por mi persona~ Algunas personalidades o relaciones entre personajes oficiales puede que sean distintas a la original, (ejemplo la relación entre Gilbert y Vincent, el segundo ya no "querrá tanto" a su hermano, sino que le querrá hacer la vida imposible xD) y pues ese tipo de cosas. Aunque otros personajes seguirán conservando su personalidad original, debo aclarar que en este fic NO SALDRÀN CHAINS/CADENAS, es decir los monstruos del Abyss/Abismo de la serie, ya que esto se lleva a cabo en un "mundo real", y de estilo "cotidiano, escolar, etc"~_**

**_La publicación de capítulos será de acuerdo se vayan dejando Reviews. Cualquier comentario, consejo o crítica constructiva será agradecida~_**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes (oficiales) de Pandora Hearts no son míos, sino de su creadora Jun Mochizuki_**

**_Ahora sin más preámbulos… ¡El primer capítulo!_**

* * *

**_"Prólogo"_**

* * *

Por las calles de asfalto grisáceo, con algunos árboles perfectamente alineados, en filas uno al lado del otro, en pequeñas "macetas" o mejor dicho "rejas", iba corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le daban un hombre joven, de posibles 24 años. Era delgado, algo alto y de clara tez. Poseía una especie de adorno dorado en uno de sus oídos. Sus cabellos azabaches, rizados y revueltos se movían de lado a lado, a veces cubriendo y otras no sus dorados ojos. Llevaba media tostada, impregnada en mantequilla, a medio comer en su boca, en lo que se ponía su corbata azul oscuro, dándole igual las arrugas de su camisa blanca y su pantalón oscuro. La desesperación y el nerviosismo se reflejaban en su dorado mirar.

—¡Llego tarde! ¡Dios santo, llego tarde! —gritaba con desespero y sin cesar el joven azabache.

Era el primer día de clases, luego de las vacaciones de verano, pero desgraciadamente su despertador en forma de cuervo, (al cual había programado la hora perfectamente calculada, para tener suficiente tiempo para arreglarse e ir más tranquilamente a su trabajo, —no como iba ahora, obviamente—) le había hecho una mala jugada, teniendo que haberse averiado justamente ese día, y solo logrando despertarse 10 minutos antes de que las clases iniciaran. El profesor Gilbert Nightray era el más joven de todo el profesorado de Pandora, y solo había dado clases un año, siendo este su segundo año de enseñanza.

—¡Rayos, rayos! ¿¡Y justo hoy tenía que dañarse ese condenado despertador!?

Gruesas gotas de sudor descendían por la frente del joven maestro, éste dio una fugaz mirada a su reloj de muñeca y sus orbes dorados casi se salieron de sus órbitas, ¡ya que solo le quedaban 6 minutos! ¡Y la academia quedaba como a 2 cuadras! Sabrá dios qué fuerza sobrehumana invadió el cuerpo de Gilbert, ya que se las arregló para aumentar sorprendentemente su paso, yendo ahora y casi literalmente a velocidades supersónicas.

Metros más adelante, se apreciaba una edificación de gran tamaño, de colores cobrizos, cafés finos y algunos detalles dorados, con terrenos extensos de algunos pavimentos rodeados de finos, bien cuidados y podados arbustos, algunos con formas curiosas de conejos y animales, otros con su clásica forma redonda. Ésta a su vez era completamente rodeada por unos muros, del mismo color que el edificio del centro. En el muro que se hallaba a la derecha de la entrada de reja azulada, yacía una insignia de color plata, en la que se apreciaba el texto: «Academia Pandora» en letras doradas.

Enfrente de semejante y admirable instituto, contemplándolo con boca abierta —a causa de la impresión— al igual que sus ojos celestes y sinceros, yacía parada una joven chica de posibles 17 años, de clara tez, delgada contextura y larga cabellera blanca, casi en su totalidad, descontando un pequeño y simpático mechón de color plata. Vestía con ropajes sencillos: una bien arreglada blusa de manga corta, de color celeste, un poco más oscuro que sus ojos, que iba debajo de una chaqueta de color plateado; junto a un pantalón de mangas larga, del mismo color de su cabellera blanca. Así como unas pequeñas zapatillas de color plateado; en su cuello iba colgando un pequeño collar de color dorado, con un adorno de color escarlata en forma de letra «B».

—¿Con que esta es la Academia Pandora? —se preguntó, aún boquiabierta y sorprendida.

Con su maletita café, con el bordado de un Pegaso blanco en medio, en su mano derecha, la joven de nombre "Melanie Baskerville" aspiró una leve bocanada de aire, que luego soltó en un igualmente leve y largo suspiro, cerrando lentamente sus ojos, en un intento de calmar los nervios que la carcomían por dentro. Era su primer día de clases en la academia Pandora, no habían pasado muchos minutos desde que su tío la había dejado frente a ésta, antes de marcharse, no sin antes desearle la mejor de las suertes, junto a un besito de sumo amor en la frente.

Abrió rápidamente los ojos, con un leve brillo de decisión reflejado en éstos, ¡no iba a dejar que los nervios arruinaran su primer día en dicha academia! Es cierto que el ser la nueva alumna en un instituto de tal fama, así como una nueva habitante en la ciudad, era algo un poco frustrante… pero… también habían cosas positivas en ello: su tío en una ciudad como esa, tendría muchas más oportunidades de encontrar un nuevo empleo, (tristemente lo habían despedido de su anterior trabajo de contador, sin aparente razón ya que Melanie sabía que su trabajo era más que impecable), tan pronto superara la leve depresión que tenía por ser despedido y la otra… puede que consiguiera hacer nuevos amigos, ¿quién sabe, no?

—Bueno… aquí voy… —sentenció ahora más segura, pero tan pronto que se dispuso a dar el primer paso, se vio interrumpida por un grito no muy lejano, de «¡llego tarde!», por lo que giró su mirada con curiosidad—. ¿Eh…?

A lo lejos de la academia, corriendo a velocidades mayores que un guepardo en plena caza, se acercaba el joven profesor Gilbert, aún con la tostada en su boca y mirando su reloj de muñeca. Tanto Gilbert como Melanie no pudieron hacer nada, para evitar lo inevitable, tan pronto el joven hombre apartó su mirada dorada de su reloj para ver al frente, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa y…

**_¡Pataplaf!_**

El Nightray y la Baskerville chocaron, cayendo al suelo de asfalto, en una comprometedora posición, aún frente a la entrada de Pandora: Melanie acostada de espaldas al suelo y Gilbert, aún levemente noqueado, desplomado sobre el cuerpo de ésta, en la zona de la cintura. Ambos se tocaban sus frentes, tornadas de un leve carmesí, por el golpazo que se dieron. Tras recobrarse del choque, Gilbert abrió levemente sus ojos, centrándolos en la joven que yacía bajo suyo. Melanie igualmente luego de recobrarse, sintió extrañada un peso sobre su cuerpo y al abrir sus ojos celestes, pudo apreciar al joven hombre que yacía sobre ella.

Las perlas celestes de la Baskerville se centraron en el par de fragmentos dorados del Nightray, cuando pasó esto, un inevitable y leve rubor apareció en el rostro del mayor, sin saber muy bien el porqué. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué al ver fijamente el rostro de esa chica… el suyo propio se embargaba de una calidez, precisamente en sus mejillas? ¿Qué era ese sentimiento que invadía su pecho?. Eran las preguntas que fugazmente atravesaban la mente del azabache.

Un seco y fuerte sonido sacó al joven profesor de su "hechizado estado". Al girar su mirada, los 2 apreciaron a 3 espectadores que los observaban con pícara mirada, a través de los agujeros de la reja azulada de la entrada de Pandora, eran 2 chicos y una chica. El primero y al parecer el mayor, como de 18 años y más alto de los tres; delgado y de clara tez; ojos esmeraldas; cabellera rubia, atada en una realmente larga clineja, se llamaba Jack Vessalius. El otro era igualmente delgado y de clara tez; posiblemente de 17 años, de cabellera larga, algo alborotada y dorada; curiosamente poseía ojos de distinto color: uno dorado y otro escarlata, se llamaba Vincent Nightray, siendo el hermano menor de Gilbert. Por último la única chica, era la más bajita de los tres, igual de blanca y delgada, de aproximados 16 años; su cabellera era larga y negra; sus ojos eran púrpuras, Alice era su nombre. El trío llevaba puestas unas chaquetas oscuras, detrás de las cuales iba escrito en blancas letras "P-3", debajo de camisetas rojizas y pantalón igual de oscuro, así como sus botas y el gorrito que la chica llevaba, con un pequeño símbolo de color blanco, posiblemente de un conejo.

_—«Oh no… ellos no…»_ —suplicó mentalmente el pobre Gilbert, sin conseguir ocultar el fastidio en su rostro.

—¡Oye! ¡Llegas tarde… profesor! —recalcó Jack, con auténtico sarcasmo el "profesor" y con sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

—¡Sí, que patético! —añadió Vincent, sonriendo de la misma forma. Estaba gratamente satisfecho de que el "pequeño plan" de descomponer el despertador de su hermano mayor, para que éste despertara tarde, funcionó con éxito.

—Y oye… ¿no crees que es algo arriesgado… el que hagas "cuchi cuchi" con una chica, en un lugar público como éste~? —preguntó con pícara sonrisa en su rostro Alice, en completa burla, al ver la comprometedora posición de Gilbert y esa chica nueva, la cual para pensamientos enfermizos de Jack y Vincent… tenía un cuerpo que no estaba nada mal a simple vista.

Los rostros de Gilbert y Melanie tras ese comentario, hicieron la hazaña de haberse tornado de un color carmín, más intenso que la luz de un semáforo, (¿era eso posible?). A velocidad de rayo el azabache se levantó, ayudando como buen caballero a la chica nueva a levantarse, ambos con sus miradas apartadas, para no verse por la pena que sentían. Los miembros del "Pandora 3" le enviaron una última mirada pícara a su joven y nervioso profesor, para luego alejarse en dirección al interior de la academia Pandora, aunque susurrando cosas entre ellos, con malévolas sonrisas en sus rostros. Ya que habían encontrado una razón para arruinarle más el semestre a su profesor, el encontrarlo en dicha posición con esa chica nueva… era el mejor rumor que, ni en lo más recóndito de sus retorcidas mentes, hubieran podido imaginarse.

Tras pasar por un rato de incómodo silencio, el cual únicamente era perturbado por el sonido del viento, que soplaba y movía algunas de las hojas, de colores cafés y cobrizos que yacían en el suelo, Gilbert rompió igualmente el silencio, con una tímida disculpa por el anterior choque que tuvo con la chica, la cual le sonrió e igual de tímida le dijo que no pasaba nada, ya que fue un accidente.

—Soy Melanie… Melanie Baskerville~ —se presentó con sonrisa un poco más segura la chica, para romper el hielo entre ambos y aprovechar de conocerse, añadiendo—. Aunque prefiero que me digan… "Mely", ¿y usted~?

—E-esto… y-yo soy… G-Gilbert… Gilbert Nightray —se presentó aún con más pena, al ver la ternura y amabilidad en la sonrisa que la joven chica le envió.

—Je, je, je, es un placer conocerlo… Gilbert-sensei~ —Melanie le extendió una de sus manos al azabache, en señal de saludo y aún sonriendo, el cual con un poco menos de timidez correspondió.

—Y… ¿supongo que eres una alumna nueva en Pandora, no? _«¡Agh! ¡Pero pregunta más estúpida, Gilbert! ¡Claro que es nueva!»_ —se regañó mentalmente, ante tan obvia pregunta, ya que obviamente nunca había visto el rostro de ella por la academia. Ante el gesto de afirmación de parte de Mely, el sonrió amablemente—. Bueno… siendo así, cualquier duda que tengas respecto a la academia, su personal administrativo o cualquier cosa… no dudes en preguntarme.

—Je, je, ¡se lo agradezco mucho, Gilbert-sensei~! —Mely sujetó nuevamente su maletita con ambas manos, para inclinar su cabeza a modo de despedida—. Ahora tengo que entrar a la academia, acabar unos cuantos trámites y papeles faltantes, para poder empezar a ver clases. Hasta pronto~

Y dicho ésto, tan fugazmente como la conoció, el Nightray vio alejarse caminando a la joven al interior de la academia Pandora, al verla ya desaparecer por la cristalina puerta de entrada del edificio, Gilbert no pudo evitar soltar un leve suspiro. Sí que había tenido una mañana loca, había tenido que correr cual guepardo para llegar a decente hora a su trabajo, no había desayunado bien, (sintiendo una gran hambre en esos momentos, ya que su tostada para su pesar, luego del choque acabó regada en el suelo y manchándose de tierra), había tenido un por así decirlo "bochornoso" momento con una nueva chica… y además no sabía el porqué… sintió en su interior un raro peso en su pecho, al ver fijamente el rostro de ella; así como seguramente los miembros del "P-3" aprovecharían el haber visto dicho momento vergonzoso entre Gil y Mely, para formar por allí interminables rumores, con el simple objeto que arruinar más la mañana del joven profesor y tacharlo de pervertido o sabrá dios que cosa más.

Pero… lo único que añoraba era… aunque sea encontrarse nuevamente con esa tal Melanie Baskerville… sin saber que los interminables giros del destino… harían que ambos se re-encontraran, lo más pronto que Gilbert creía.

* * *

**_~Continuara~_**

* * *

**_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el prólogo nwn_**

**_El próximo domingo subiré el siguiente capítulo, o si algo sucede, el lunes. _****_Pero si quieren seguir viendo que pasa, dejen Reviews xD_**

**_¡SAYONARA!_**


	2. Giros del destino

_**Jejeje, gracias a ******__DarkStein647 y Red20_ por sus amables comentarios, me alegra ver que la historia fuera aceptada nwn

_**Como prometí, hoy es domingo… y un nuevo capítulo se cuelga :3**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes (oficiales) de Pandora Hearts no son míos, sino de su creadora Jun Mochizuki, aunque hay algunos OC míos :3**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 01**_

_**"Giros del destino"**_

* * *

El joven profesor Gilbert Nightray, caminaba cabizbajo por el pasillo, en dirección a su salón. Hace unos pocos minutos se había salvado de llegar tarde a su primer día de su segundo año de enseñanza, en la prestigiosa academia Pandora, pero… también había pasado por un bochornoso momento, con una joven de nombre Melanie Baskerville, el cual para su pesar había sido presenciado por el grupo de alumnos rebeldes o matones de la academia, el "Pandora-3" o "P-3". Aunque claramente, tanto Gil como Mely, sabían que fue accidente… la verdad seguro sería más distorsionada y revuelta que un collage.

A medida que avanzaba, los pocos alumnos o alumnas que rondaban por los pasillos de suelos y paredes celestes, cuchicheaban y susurraban cosas entre ellos, siendo algunas ininteligibles, pero otras que el joven profesor sí escuchó, confirmando sus temores… el que esos susurros fueran sobre él. Claramente los P-3 no habían perdido el valioso tiempo de andar diciendo rumores por toda la academia. Finalmente llegó a su respectivo salón, abriendo la puerta igual de lento que su paso, sin sorpresa alguna de encontrar ya dentro a varios de sus alumnos.

Y como lo esperaba, éstos al verlo entrar comenzaron a susurrar igualmente, entre ellos y los únicos que no susurraban cosas, ya que se encargaron de andar rumoreando por toda Pandora, el P-3 de Alice, Jack y Vincent, los cuales estaban sentados por los últimos pupitres del salón y que se dedicaron a saludarlo con un curioso movimiento de manos, con leves y malévolas sonrisas en sus rostros. Gilbert suspiró con cierta molestia, se acercó a su escritorio y dejó su maletín allí. Respiró profundamente para llenarse de coraje, y se giró hacia su susurrante y mal pensante clase.

—¡Buenos días a todos~! —saludó con la mejor sonrisa fingida de su repertorio facial, siendo correspondido solo por unos pocos alumnos y otros que seguían susurrando—. Bien, como es el primer día de clases y aún no se tiene nada preparado, éste día pueden dedicarse a ponerse a la corriente. Hablen con sus amigos en lo que yo busco la lista, para pasar la asistencia, ¿de acuerdo~?

Tras recibir algunos «sí» que a duras penas sobresalían de los susurros, se dio la vuelta, saliendo nuevamente por el portón y tras cerrarlo levemente, no pudo evitar soltar un leve suspiro… esa sería una larga mañana.

* * *

La joven de blanca cabellera y de celestes ojos, entró lenta y educadamente por la puerta, cerrándola lentamente tras suyo y acercándose con timidez al escritorio de caoba, que yacía en el centro de la oficina de suelo verdoso y paredes oscuras, todo el lugar se notaba oscurecido, ya que la muy poca luz que se colaba por las cortinas negruzcas iluminaba el lugar a duras penas, dándole cierto toque siniestro. Algunas repisas, con unos cuantos libros, estaban colocadas en algunas paredes.

Sentado en la silla de asiento acolchado y oscuro, yacía un hombre de clara tez, cabello rubio y perfectamente cortado, cuyos ojos no se apreciaban —ya que eran ocultos tras una curiosa y misteriosa máscara, de color blanco que solamente estaba por la zona superior del rostro—. Iba vestido elegantemente pero no exagerado: camisa blanca, corbata oscura, al igual que su chaleco, pantalón y zapatos. El director apartó su oculta vista de los papeles que leía, para mirar a la joven chica que acababa de entrar. El hombre de nombre "Zai Vessalius", el cual era tío de Jack Vessalius, dejó de lado su semblante serio, a uno un poco más agradable, pero sin llegar al punto de sonreír, indicándole que se sentara en la sillita en frente del escritorio y así lo hizo ella.

—Bienvenida, usted debe ser la recién inscrita estudiante, Melanie Baskerville, ¿me equivoco? —preguntó con gruesa, fría y a la vez educada voz. Melanie asintió—. Bueno, por lo que tengo entendido en estos trámites que su tío, Revis Baskerville, me entregó hace unos días… usted es una chica callada, sin ningún problema de salud, salvo una dificultad de audición en su oído derecho… excelentes calificaciones, siendo una de las mejores alumnas de su anterior grado, buen comportamiento y ni una sola sanción en todo su reporte escolar.

Melanie tragó leve saliva y asintió, con leve sonrisa para romper un poco el hielo del ambiente, claro que sin dejar de lado la educación. Sí, lo cierto era que ella no escuchaba muy bien por su oído derecho, debido a un problemilla que había tenido al nacer, afortunadamente el oído izquierdo estaba completamente sano. El director Vessalius seguía hablando a medida que pasaba las hojas.

—… aquí también dice que su único representante o encargado de usted, es su mismo tío Revis Baskerville… ya que… —al ver el siguiente párrafo, el señor Vessalius se detuvo en seco.

_«Huérfana de madre»_ decía allí y era cierto. Su padre era desconocido para ella, ya que desapareció cuando la madre de Mely estaba embarazada. En cambio su madre había muerto unos pocos días después de que ella cumpliera sus 5 años, por lo que había quedado al cuidado de su tutor y tío, Revis. Se pudo notar que la chica sabía bien el porqué Zai paró, por lo que se limitó a sonreír levemente para hacerle entender que no importaba y que siguiera, y así lo hizo el director. Tras sorprenderse un poco al continuar su lectura, de ver que la chica era amante del arte y la literatura, así como de los animales, desde que era muy pequeña. Finalmente luego de poner su firma en una pequeña acta, o mejor dicho juramento, de comportarse y obedecer las reglas del plantel, respetar a los profesores, (y blah, blah, blah…), Melanie ahora y oficialmente era alumna de Pandora.

Zai le informó que sus clases principales serían en el salón A-01, añadiendo que iría a buscar a determinado profesor, —que se encargaría de ponerla al tanto con el resto de aspectos de la academia—, así como presentarla a su clase. Mely no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad, por saber quién sería el profesor que la guiaría. De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió, entrando por ésta alguien que pareció alegrar al director.

—Ah, hablando del rey de Roma… —Zai se levantó de su asiento y añadió, siendo visto curiosamente por la chica, que aún no se había volteado—. Debes de haber venido a por la lista, ¿no? Aquí está y por cierto… que conveniente que hayas venido.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dice, director Vessalius? —se escuchó preguntar a una voz gruesa, pero amable y serena a la vez, la cual Melanie pudo reconocer casi al instante, abriendo sus ojos de par en par, pero aún sin girarse.

—Pues porque estaba explicándole a cierta alumna nueva, cual iba a ser su clase y todos esos aspectos… —continuó el rubio de la máscara—. Así como quién iba a ser el profesor que la presentaría a su curso… y me alegra que llegarás, ya que estaba a punto de mandarte a buscar, para informarte que tu serías ese profesor.

Y como si el destino hubiera planeado todo aquello —con suma perfección calculada— Gilbert alzó un poco más su mirada, centrándola en la espalda de la joven de blanca cabellera, que acababa de darse cuenta estaba allí. Al girarse Melanie por su parte, confirmó su corazonada, al encontrarse con cierto profesor de revoltosos cabellos azabaches y dorados ojos, el cual se sorprendió igualmente de verla allí. Un leve tono carmín apareció traviesamente en los rostros de ambos, al verse nuevamente a sus ojos, cosa que Zai notó aunque mucha importancia no dio.

—Gi… Gilbert-sensei…

—Me… Mely…

—¿Hum? ¿Ya se conocen? Perfecto~ —Zai sonrió, al ver que podría ahorrarse la presentación.

Tras entregarle la tabla al profesor Gilbert, así como de ponerlo al tanto de lo que debía hacer con la nueva alumna, los acompañó a la puerta de la oficina, la cual cerró nuevamente, no sin antes darle la bienvenida a Mely a la academia. Y así nuevamente un pequeño manto de incómodo silencio envolvió al Nightray y a la Baskerville. Él se rascaba la nuca, mirando a otro lado y preguntándole si le había ido bien con todo el papeleo, ella igual de apenada y con vista apartada afirmó. Para evitar más rato de silencio, el le dijo que por favor le siguiera, ya que la guiaría a su aula de clases, Mely asintió y siguió al azabache.

El camino al aula era de unos pocos minutos, los cuales a Gil le parecieron eternos, temiendo por la reacción que sus alumnos, en especial los del P-3, tendrían al ver que una nueva alumna estaría en la clase, pero precisamente era la chica del rumor mal pensado que rondaba por toda la academia. La puerta del salón se abrió, primero entró el profesor Gilbert, mientras que Mely esperaba afuera para que el le indicara cuando entrar, cosa normal en las presentaciones de nuevos alumnos. Instantáneamente al ver a su "pervertido" profesor, los susurros entre alumnos se activaron —cual alarma de banco al ser robada—, el azabache suspiró y se giró sonriendo a su clase, diciendo con animada voz.

—¡Bueno, clase! Tengo el placer de informarles, que en este nuevo año de clases, habrá una nueva alumna en nuestro salón~ —al escuchar eso, los susurros inmediatamente cesaron unos segundos, pero fueron reemplazados por otros nuevos, que para suerte de Gil ya no eran sobre su "rumor" sino sobre las dudas de quién sería la chica nueva, si sería bonita y ese tipo de cosas—. ¡Adelante~!

Una chica que nadie conocía se hizo presente en el salón, a la derecha del profesor, bueno… que casi nadie conocía, ya que los miembros del P-3 se sorprendieron de sobremanera de que la chica que Gil "intento forzar a hacer cuchi cuchi" fuera la nueva alumna, (solo ellos conocían el aspecto de la chica del rumor, más los demás alumnos no). Melanie hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza, en señal de respetuoso saludo y comenzó a presentarse con timidez.

—H-hola a todos. Soy Melanie Baskerville… —inició con voz amable, pero que era contrarrestada por el nerviosismo en su rostro, pero respiró hondo y siguió—. Tengo 17 años y soy natal del pueblo de Sabrie, pero recientemente me traslade a ésta ciudad y ésta academia, junto a mi tío. Es un placer conocerlos a todos, espero que nos llevemos bien~ —y para rematar esa corta, pero efectiva presentación, sonrió sincera y dulcemente.

Gilbert esbozó una pequeña sonrisa satisfecho, al ver que su nueva alumna se presentara de forma tan madura, entonces se giró a su clase y dijo la opción que tanto chicas como chicos, (especialmente Jack y Vincent), esperaban para conocer (y en el caso de dichos chicos, posiblemente más adelante chantajear) a su nueva compañerita.

—¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta que hacerle a la joven Baskerville?

Un centenar de manos se alzaron —cual gaviotas en vuelo—, con algunas chicas dando leves saltitos y varias voces diciendo animados _«¡Yo, yo, yo~!»,_ para que el profesor los escogiera en primer lugar de dicho interrogatorio. Un par de gotitas de sudor resbalaron por las nucas de Mely y Gil por el ánimo del salón entero, pero entonces el segundo repasó con su dorado mirar a cada uno de sus alumnos, finalmente señaló con su brazo derecho y concediéndole el honor de preguntar primero, a un jovencito que estaba sentado a posición derecha del salón, en segunda fila.

Aparentaba los posibles 16 años, su tez era clara, sus cabellos eran cortos, rubios y algo alborotados, sus ojos eran verdes y brillaban con amabilidad, cual esmeraldas recién pulidas. Ciertamente tenía mucho parecido con Jack Vessalius, pero un poco más joven —y bajito—. Iba vestido con una camiseta de manga corta blanca, con un pequeño símbolo verdoso al frente, junto a un pantalón y zapatos oscuros. Oz Vessalius era su nombre, siendo primo de Jack y, sorprendentemente, hijo del director Zai. Al verse gratamente elegido, se levantó con sonrisa radiante en su rostro y preguntó, viendo a Melanie fijamente.

—Je, je, ¿tan linda alumna nueva, de casualidad busca amigos en este instituto~? —Mely le sonrió amablemente a Oz, asintiendo.

—Así es, uno de mis deseos en la academia Pandora es el hacer nuevos amigos~

—Je, je, je, eso es bueno. Pues te aviso que ya tienes a un joven "guapo" que quiere ser amigo tuyo… y es… —Oz se señaló a su mismo, poniendo pose heroica, la cual hacía gracia en vista de su pequeña altura—. ¡Éste que está aquí~!

—Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji~ —Mely se rió levemente, poniendo cual rostro de ternura fusionada con belleza, que cautivó a los chicos del salón, pero Gilbert tampoco fue la excepción.

Gilbert siguió cediendo el turno de preguntar al resto de los alumnos y alumnas. La mayoría de las preguntas eran sobre cuáles eran los pasatiempos, gustos y disgustos, así como demás cosas personales sobre Mely. Hasta que le tocó preguntar a la joven Ada Vessalius, hermana menor de Oz, prima de Jack y de 15 años, de larga y bien cuidada cabellera rubia, adornada con un par de rosadas cintas a cada lado de su cabeza, así como verdosos ojos, vestida con blusa manga corta de color lila, junto a una falda corta y de negro color. Sus sandalias eran igual de oscuras.

—Y… Melanie-san…

—Solo dime "Mely" —corrigió amablemente la peli-blanca, con dulce sonrisa.

—E-esto, de acuerdo, Mely-san… y pues… disculpa la pregunta, pero… —la joven Vessalius unía y separaba constantemente sus dedos y al final pregunto con timidez—. ¿Tienes… algún novio?

El rostro de la pequeña Baskerville se sonrojó levemente, con sus ojos abriéndose un poco más por la sorpresa de dicha pregunta, así como por los nervios al tener el centenar de miradas curiosas de los demás presentes, (sobre todo la de los chicos y entre estos Gilbert, Oz, Vincent y Jack), centrados fijamente en ella.

—P-pues… honestamente, y-yo no he tenido ninguna relación de ese tipo… con… nadie… —confesó con mucha pena y poniéndose más roja aún por ello.

_«¡Genial~! ¡No ha tenido novio! ¡Hurra, hurra~!»,_ eran los gritos que surcaban las mentes de todos los chicos del salón, así como por las mentes de Jack y Vincent surcaban otros como _«Y con ese cuerpazo que tiene… ¿cómo es eso posible que no haya tenido relación alguna?»_. Gilbert al ver las miradas perdidas y brillo de ilusión en los ojos de sus embobados alumnos, tosió un poco para devolverlos a la tierra.

—En fin… Mely, puedes buscar algún asiento en el salón. Hay varios libres en la primera fila, por si prefieres por… ya sabes.

La joven peli-blanca asintió, acercándose caminando a uno de los varios asientos disponibles, —ya estaba acostumbrada a sentarse adelante de los institutos en los que había estudiado— estaba ubicada en la esquina izquierda del salón, quedando con la ventana a su izquierda. Algo que inocentemente no notaba, era lo mucho que la observaban Jack y Vincent, quienes hacían un gran esfuerzo por no babear.

El resto del día pasó sin muchas complicaciones, en vista de que era el primer día, Gilbert solo se dedicó a pasar la lista, una tablita café con los nombres de los alumnos y luego de ello, dejarles a los chavos y chavas hablar sobre sus vacaciones de verano… las conversaciones se vieron interrumpidas, al sonar la campana del timbre, indicando la hora del receso. Gilbert pensó que sería buena oportunidad, para enseñarle a Melanie los alrededores de la academia Pandora. Pero en vista del alto índice de que nuevos rumores surgieran, si lo veían tan unido a la Baskerville, se acercó a Oz y Ada, quienes charlaban en el pasillo al lado del salón, pidiéndoles si no era molesta el que le enseñaran la academia a Mely, ellos aceptaron con gusto.

Al salir Melanie del salón, Gil le puso al tanto de sus "pequeños guías", cosa que ella aceptó asintiendo y con sonrisa amistosa. Los dos Vessalius y la Baskerville se alejaron charlando animadamente, siendo vistos por el profesor de dorado mirar, hasta que los perdió de vista al cruzar estos por un pasillo. Gilbert suspiró y decidió entrar a su salón, para arreglar algunos papeles pendientes en su maleta y cosas de "profes". Los 3 amigos por su parte ya estaban en el piso de abajo, Oz y Ada le contaban a Mely los "detalles solo conocidos por los alumnos" de la academia: quienes eran los "profes" buenos, cuáles eran los "profes" malos, de quienes debía cuidarse y de quien podría pedir ayuda en cualquier cosa; así como las zonas de la academia.

—Esa de allá es la cafetería, donde te servirán lo que haya… a menos que ya vengas con almuerzo de tu casa, te sugiero que siempre vengas con tu almuerzo… —explicaba Oz, recalcando el «siempre», habiendo esbozado una mueca de asco, al recordar las cosas que la cantinera Marcí había servido el año pasado.

—E-entiendo, je, je —asintió la peli-blanca, riendo levemente por lo chistoso que se vio Oz con esa mueca. Internamente Mely le dio gracias al cielo, porque su tío le dijo en la mañana que le había hecho un pequeño almuerzo casero.

—Y esa de allá es la biblioteca, allí hay una gran cantidad y diversidad de libros —explicaba ahora Ada—. Sé que te gusta mucho leer, Mely-san. Por lo que seguro te gustará.

—Je, je, je, seguro que sí —asintió Mely.

—Oye, Mely. ¿Cuáles libros te gustan?

—Hmmm… —la peli-blanca se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, cerrando sus ojos unos segundos, para pensar su respuesta y finalmente dijo animadamente, algo que dejo atónitos a los Vessalius—. ¡Libros de misterio y terror~!

—¡¿Que qué?! —la mandíbula de Oz cayó abajo con un sonido seco, incrédulo de la respuesta de su amiga—. ¿¡Tan linda que eres y te gustan ese tipo de libros!?

—Me… Mely-san es muy interesante, je, je, je —rió levemente Ada, con una gotita de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

Melanie se rascó la nuca, riendo divertidamente. Sí, a la pequeña cuyo rostro era una mezcla de ternura y belleza, le gustaban todo tipo de historias de suspenso y terror, como por decir el libro de Drácula, también las películas de ese género, como Chucky. ¿La razón? Pues su tío era experto en contar y crear ese tipo de historias, la mayoría del tiempo cuando Mely se sentaba con su tío a ver alguna película, no iban a ver los entrañables clásicos de Disney, ¡no! ¡Puro suspenso y películas de horror que le dan pesadillas a uno, sobre todo si se veían de noche! Aunque milagrosamente la joven Baskerville en ese aspecto tenía nervios de acero y dormía perfectamente, posiblemente había heredado ese aspecto de su tío Revis o quién sabe.

* * *

Gilbert se encontraba ordenando algunos papeles en su pequeño escritorio café, en dichos papeles habían puras notas, que el tenía ordenadas para dar sus clases de los próximos días, en lo que aprovechaba la ausencia de sus alumnos, para hacer algo que seguramente toda persona cuerda le reprocharía, y ese algo era… fumar.

Gil muy bien sabía las consecuencias de esto, pero por más intentos que hizo por dejarlo, (9 veces para ser precisos), nunca acababa dejándolo. De pronto el sonido de la puerta del salón abriéndose llamó su atención, cosa rara ya que el receso aún no acababa, suplicó internamente porque se tratara de Reim el conserje, que trabajaba sin parar para mantener toda la academia limpia.

Al girarse cerró los ojos por la molestia, ya que vio a una de las personas que menos le hubiera gustado encontrarse, su hermano menor, Vincent Nightray. Éste se acercó lentamente y con sonrisa sospechosa en su rostro, la cual al azabache le dio muy mala espina. Cuando el Nightray menor sonreía así, era porque quería algo… normalmente perjudicando de una u otra forma a su hermano mayor.

—Hola, onii-san… ¿fumando otra vez? —saludó y recalcó con sarcasmo lo último, el era uno de las pocas personas que eran conscientes del vicio de su hermano. Gilbert suspiró una pequeña nube de humo de su cigarrillo, fastidiado y tratando de ser paciente.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Vincent? —preguntó seriamente el mayor, tratando de evitar el contacto visual, en lo que seguía ordenando los papeles en su escritorio, dándole la espalda a Vincent.

—¡Jo, que grosero eres, onii-san! —exclamó con un fingido tono de indignación y tristeza, llevándose una mano al pecho—. ¿Qué paso con las reglas del buen hablante y del buen oyente? ¿Eh?

Un fastidiado Gilbert volvió a suspirar otra nube de humo, dejando los papeles sobre el escritorio de golpe y girándose, quedando cara a cara con su hermano, volviendo a preguntarle a que había entrado, si el receso aun no acababa. El Nightray de cabellera dorada se acercó al pupitre, ubicado al frente izquierdo del salón, —el de Melanie— pasando juguetonamente uno de sus dedos por el respaldar de éste, siendo visto por Gil de forma extraña.

—Pues solo quería saber… ¿por qué precisamente dejaste a la pequeña y nueva alumna al frente? ¿Eh, onii-san? —le envió pícara mirada al Nightray mayor, quien inocentemente seguía sin comprender—. ¿Será… que le dijiste que se sentara precisamente en éste asiento… para que pudieras tener una linda vista?

Vincent recalcó el «precisamente» y el «éste», así como dijo con mirada y sonrisa, con tal picardía que hasta miedo daba, la frase «linda vista». Gilbert al analizar bien todo, dio un respingo, con sus mejillas adquiriendo un leve tono carmín y abrió levemente la boca, que hasta el cigarrillo que tenía se le cayó al suelo. No había notado que el pupitre donde Mely había escogido sentarse, fuera precisamente el que estaba más cerca y frente de su escritorio. Al ver la reacción de su "querido" hermano, Vincent alzó una ceja, aun sonriendo de esa manera.

—¡N-no le dije que se sentara al f-frente por esa razón que p-piensas! ¡Y f-fue elección de e-ella el sentarse a-allí! —se defendía con un leve rubor en su rostro y temblorosa voz Gilbert, ya que los nervios lo carcomían por dentro—. ¡E-ella debía sentarse a-allí por un problema a-auditivo que tiene en su oído derecho…! ¡Pero seré…! —se dio un golpe en su frente, ya que le había dicho a su hermano justamente lo que quería.

—Jo, jo~ ¿con que la preciosa Mely, tiene un problema de audición, eh? Intrigante… —al ya haber obtenido la información que quería, así como haberse entretenido de los nervios de su hermano mayor, se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes pisar fuertemente el cigarrillo que Gil dejó caer unos instantes antes. Cuando abrió la puerta se detuvo en seco y dijo sin girarse—. ¿Sabes, onii-san? Me intriga saber si la preciosa Mely, tiene algún otro problema en su… cuerpo. Por lo que puede que alguna vez lo quiera averiguar personalmente.

Vincent se re-lamió sus labios, con sus ojos de distinto color desprendiendo un leve tono de lujuria, que combinaban a la perfección con sus palabras. Gilbert al escuchar y entender lo que su hermano menor se proponía se giró, pero cuando lo hizo Vincent ya había salido. El Nightray mayor no sabía porque, pero se llevó una mano al pecho. Ya que sentía un fuerte sentimiento de temor y angustia, por lo que Vincent o los amigos de éste se propusieran a hacerle a la joven Baskerville.

* * *

_****__**~Continuara~**_

* * *

_**Jejeje espero que les haya gustado, y por favor, no intenten golpear a Vincent por lo que su malvada mentecilla planea en contra de Mely... Ya más adelante recibirá su merecido jejeje xD (?)**_

_**Dejen Reviews y si quieren algún consejito para ayudarme a mejorar.**_

_**¡SAYONARA!**_


	3. Reencuentro familiar

_**¡Hola!**_

_**De nuevo gracias a Red20 y DarkStein/Juan por seguir leyendo y comentando la historia (¿?)**_

_**Por diversas razones decidí publicar el capítulo este jueves, ya que habrán muchos eventos que me impedirán publicarlo la siguiente semana. Espero les guste :3**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes (oficiales) de Pandora Hearts no son míos, sino de su creadora Jun Mochizuki-sama, aunque hay algunos OC míos :3**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 02**_

_**"Re-encuentro familiar"**_

* * *

A medida que paseaban aprovechando los minutos de recreo que tenían, Melanie Baskerville era ilustrada sobre los alrededores de la academia, gracias a sus dos guía, Oz y Ada Vessalius. Una vez le mostraron las zonas faltantes, como el gimnasio, el patio, los baños… bueno, en este aspecto Ada fue la única que pudo mostrarle los baños femeninos, (obviamente), mientras que Oz las esperaba afuera. Al final y como aun les quedaban 19 minutos antes de que la campana sonara, Mely decidió visitar algo que la atraía mucho: la biblioteca.

Al entrar por las amplias puertas de esta, se pudo divisar una habitación realmente amplia, como 3 salones juntos, llena de estantes cafés donde toda una gran diversidad de libros, de variados temas, reposaban esperando a ser leídos. Melanie se quedo maravillada y con brillo en sus ojos celestes, Oz tuvo que sacarla de su "maravilloso trance" dándole un toquecito en su hombro derecho, lo cual funcionó, pero provoco otro efecto: que la joven peli-blanca saliera corriendo a buscar la colección entera de libros de misterio, drama, suspenso y otros géneros que la atraían.

—¡E… ey! ¡Mely, espera! —Gritó Oz, corriendo detrás de la Baskerville junto a su hermana, ambos gritando que se detuviera, en vano ya que su amiga se perdió por entre el laberinto de estanterías, al emocionarse tanto.

—¡Mely-san, no te vayas tan lejos! —Gritaba con preocupación Ada, de que su amiga en su emocionada carrera se perdiera en la inmensa biblioteca.

Ambos corrieron y se acercaron al estante donde su amiga desapareció, pero antes de que pudieran atravesarlo, los dos Vessalius fueron detenidos en seco, al ser sujetados por alguien: Oz era tirado de la oreja y Ada de su hombro. Al girarse lentamente, se quedaron alarmados por la persona con la que se encontraron.

Casi se mueren al ver que era… Cheryl Rainsworth. ¿Qué quién era ella? ¡Simple! Una entrañable ancianita, de posibles 60 y tantos años, de clara tez, carita con leves arrugas pero que no le hacían perder esa ternura en las abuelitas. Sus cabellos eran grisáceos y estaban recogidos en una "cola de cebolla", (el clásico peinado de abuelita ¿?), iba vestida con un simpático chalequito blanco, encima de una camisa color beige claro, junto a una faldita-vestido color blanco, que cubría por completo sus piernas, junto a sandalias sencillas y beige.

—Oigan, jóvenes Vessalius… ¿por qué están gritando en la biblioteca? —Preguntó con sonrisa dulce en su rostro, aunque con tono severo de voz, la anciana bibliotecaria—. Eso no se hace~

—¡Pe… pero, Cheryl-Shisho*-sama! —Oz intentó replicar, sin darse cuenta que aún hablaba en voz alta.

—Nada de _"peros"_—regañó aún sonriendo Cheryl, comenzando a halar de la oreja del Vesalius mayor, y tirando (más suavemente) del hombro de la Vessalius menor—. Me temo que tendrán que venir conmigo, ambos me ayudarán a ordenar unos estantes como castigo~

El par de Vessalius se aguantaron las ganas de gritar unos fuertes e incrédulos _«¿¡Que qué!?»_, ya que seguro que si seguían alzando la voz en ese "santuario del silencio", la "aparentemente" dulce bibliotecaria los iba regañar más y aplicar otro castigo.

* * *

Por otro lado de la biblioteca, la pequeña y curiosa Baskerville seguía observando los estantes, sonriendo de la emoción al ver toda la colección de sus libros de misterio, drama y terror favoritos en un solo lugar, ahora ya caminando normalmente. Recorría con su mirada celeste y sin exagerar cada título, de cada libro, hasta que finalmente encontró el que buscaba: Holy Knight, era una novela de época victoriana, a pesar de no ser de terror, contenía drama, suspenso y aventura, otros de los géneros literarios favoritos de Mely.

Tan metida estaba en su "hechizo" que no se había dado cuenta de una pila de libros que sobre el suelo estaban, por lo que cuando ya estaba frente a ésta, al dar un paso más… la Baskerville sentó un grito de sorpresa, seguido de un fuerte _«¡Purun-pum-pum!»_, resonando por toda la biblioteca. La joven de blanca cabellera yacía tirada en el suelo, con sus ojos en forma de espiral y con un libro sobre su frente. Una sombra surgió detrás de una de las repisas, quizás por la curiosidad de saber que provocó ese estrépito.

Se trataba de un joven de 17 años, de delgada contextura y clara tez. Aunque era de la misma edad que Mely, la verdad era más bajito que ella, como de la altura de Oz para ser precisos. Poseía una abundante cabellera azabache, algo revuelta, unos mechones de cabello cubrían sus ojos, que igualmente eran ocultos por unas ridículamente grandes y circulares gafas, cualquiera pensaría que el chico quería ocultar lo más posible su mirada. Iba vestida con una camiseta blanca manga corta, junto a un chaleco café y un colgante rojizo, el cual llevaba al cuello y que curiosamente era muy similar al de Mely, ya que tenía un adorno con forma de «B». Era complementado por un pantalón, igualmente vaquera de color café y curiosos mocasines beige. Cualquiera pensaría que dicho joven, tenía una forma madura de vestirse, similar a la de un adulto y eso era complementado con su razonamiento y forma de ser, tan maduros y listos.

El joven de nombre Leo, se acercó a la chica, colocándose de cuclillas en frente de ella y mirándola fijamente, posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Melanie, zarandeándola levemente, para que despertara, cosa que resultó casi al acto.

—Ey… ey, despierta —decía en susurros Leo con rostro serio, pero tono amable, se alivió un poco al ver que la muchacha abría lentamente sus ojos, celestes cual cielo—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿E… eh? ¿Q… qué? —una confusa Melanie, aún algo noqueada volvió en sí, sobándose la frente—. ¿Qué… pasó?

—Pues parece que te tropezaste con una pila de libros, la cual me olvide de colocar en su respectivo sitio… —explicaba el joven de los lentes al lado de ella. Su tono de voz sonaba muy arrepentido—. Pudiste sufrir un accidente peor, por culpa de mí descuido… lo lamento.

—¿Eh? Je, je, je. Vamos, no fue culpa tuya. Estoy bien, como ves~ —sonrió Melanie en señal de seguridad, cuando de pronto dio un leve respingo, mirando más detenidamente al joven—. ¿Leo… Itoko-san?

Leo al principio no pareció reconocerla, pero después de escuchar la frase que ella dijo, así como de fijarse en el colgante, tan igual al suyo, que al cuello ésta llevaba, un brillo de sorpresa se reflejó en sus gafas, al igual que una sonrisa realmente alegre, reemplazando al semblante serio que traía, apareció en el rostro del Baskerville varón. ¡Se trataba de su querida prima Mely! Ellos de pequeños siempre habían sido, y todavía eran, muy unidos; jugaban juntos, Leo le componía canciones de piano a Mely, mientras que Mely siempre le dedicaba hermosos dibujos a Leo. Y lo más importante era… que ellos habían hecho la promesa de nunca olvidarse del otro, razón por la cual tenían esos colgantes con la primera letra de su apellido familiar.

—Mely-Itoko**-chan~ —Leo alegremente abrazó a su querida prima—. Cuánto tiempo~

—¡Así es, Leo-Itoko-san~! —Los ojos celestes de Mely no pudieron evitar dejar que un par de lágrimas de pura alegría salieran de ellos—. ¡Que alegría verte~!

—Je, je, je. Sí, sí. También me alegra verte, pero… shhhhh —corrigió amablemente Leo—. No se grita en la biblioteca, je, je~"

—Ops, lo olvide. Disculpa, je, je —asintió con sonrisa avergonzada la peli-blanca y una gotita de sudor resbalando por su nuca, cuando de pronto notó una pequeña plaquita en la camisa de su primo—. ¿Eh? ¿Y ésto qué es? _¿«Leo Baskerville… EB»?_

—¿Ah, esto? Pues… es una identificación —explicó Leo sin darle mucha importancia—. Es que cuando entré a éste instituto, me interese por la biblioteca y la primera encargada, Cheryl-sama, al verme siempre tan dedicado a los libros, me propuso volverme un segundo "encargado bibliotecario". Por lo que acepte y aquí me tienes~

—Whow… primero me sales con la sorpresa de que estudias aquí y… ¿que también eres un encargado bibliotecario? —Mely se quedó simplemente boquiabierta, cosa que divirtió a su primo—. Bueno, Leo-Itoko-san, me alegró mucho charlar contigo, pero debo buscar a unos amigos, que me están mostrando el instituto y…

Pero cuando se propuso dar un paso, la Baskerville femenina exclamó un leve quejido de dolor, a la vez en que estuvo a punto de caerse. Por suerte su primo logró atraparla de un brazo a tiempo, el Baskerville varón centro su atención en uno de los tobillos de la peli-blanca, alzando levemente las mangas de los pantalones blancos de ésta, un poco arriba de las rodillas y notando con preocupación que ésta tenía un par de buenos moretones en sus rodillas. Seguro se originaron por la caída, no parecía muy grave, pero Leo prefería no arriesgarse y decidió llevarla a la enfermería. Por lo que posó uno de los brazos de Mely en uno de sus propios hombros, sujetándola a ella de la cintura y ayudándola a caminar, de espacio y seguro.

Algo que ninguno de los dos notó, fue la presencia de otra persona, la cual permaneció oculta detrás de una zona ciertamente sombría de la biblioteca, entre un par de altos estantes. Dicha presencia surgió de entre las sombras, revelando que se trataba de Alice, la "bajita pero matona" líder de los P-3, normalmente ella no era de ese tipo de personas que "disfrutaba" el entrar a la biblioteca, pero por diversas razones había tenido que entrar, encontrándose con una auténtica relacionada con el par de Baskervilles que se habían marchado hace unos minutos.

—Con que "la nueva" es una prima del "traidor"… —una sonrisa torcida apareció en el tierno pero malvado rostro de Alice—. Ésto puede ser de utilidad, para enseñarle a ese "traidor" cuál es su sitio.

Dicho esto, la chica de larga cabellera negra se alejó en dirección contraria a donde los Baskervilles se habían ido. Sabría dios a que se refería con sus palabras, pero lo seguro era que el plan que su cabecita maquinaba no iba a resultar nada bueno tanto para Leo como para Mely.

* * *

No tardaron muchos minutos en llegar a la enfermería, Mely se tuvo que apoyar unos segundos por sí sola en los hombros de su primo, en lo que ésta corría la puerta del lugar y ambos entraron. El interior de la enfermería era lo suficientemente extenso para atender a 5 personas a la vez, sus paredes eran de un relajante verde manzana, con algunos simpáticos dibujos de dulces, (paletitas y todo eso), había un único estante de dulces donde reposaban libros sobre medicina.

Sentado sobre una silla clara y de esas cuyo asiento era giratorio, (¡wiii! ¡Divertido! [¿?]) Enfrente de un pequeño y ordenado escritorio azul-marino, yacía un hombre de clara tez y delgada contextura, iba vestido con una camisa gris, junto a una corbata morado oscuro, llevaba pantalón café claro y mocasines negros. Lo que más resaltaban en él eran su bata de laboratorio blanca, (el símbolo de todo médico consagrado ¿?), sus cabellos eran cortos y de color gris claro. Al escuchar que alguien entró, por el sonido de la puerta al correrse, se dio media vuelta en su silla y reveló que un gran mechón de su cabello cubría su ojo izquierdo, mientras que el único que se le veía era el derecho, de un color rojizo, acompañado de unos lentes de bordes oscuros y claros cristales.

—¡Oh~! Pero sí es Leo-kun~ —saludó jovialmente el señor, que era el médico de la academia al parecer—. Y… ¿quién es esa chica tan linda que llevas, eh~?

Añadió con cierto tono de picardía, junto a una sonrisa algo siniestra y un leve reflejo blanco en sus lentes. Un leve reflejo también apareció en los lentes de Leo, dejándole claro al hombre que dejara de mal pensar, aunque la verdad Break no era alguien de malas intenciones, sólo decía esas cosas para fastidiar a la gente, (sobre todo a los alumnos o al mismo profesor Gilbert) y ver sus reacciones para divertirse.

—Déjate de bromas, Doc y atiende a mi prima, por favor —pidió Leo levemente irritado, pero sin perder su serenidad, aunque recalcó bastante notable la palabra «prima», para dejarle claro a Break que no mal pensara de ellos dos.

—Bueno, bueno, cálmate, Leo-kun~ —sonrió nerviosamente Break, prefiriendo no aventurarse más a irritar al pequeño Baskerville, por algo que él bien sabía de Leo y prefería no llegar a esos extremos con el—. Llévala a una de las camas, en lo que busco lo necesario para atenderla.

Leo asintió, ayudando a su prima a caminar hasta una de las camas de blancas sábanas y esponjosas almohadas, para luego empezar a presentarlos a ambos.

—Doc… ella es mi prima Melanie Baskerville, pero prefiere que le digan solo Mely —decía Leo, recostado en una de las paredes al lado de la cama de su prima—. Y Mely-Itoko-chan… él es Xerxes Break, el médico de la academia. Pero no te creas que sólo por ser alguien graduado y todo eso, lo convierta en alguien "serio" o que le guste que se dirijan a él con demasiado respeto. Prefiere que le digan sólo "Break" o "Doc" a secas.

—Ya veo… —dijo Mely con curiosidad, lo cual era justo lo que sentía hacia ese inusual doctor—. Es un placer conocerlo, Break-san~

—Je, je, je, igualmente, Mely-chan~ —exclamó sonrientemente el "doc".

Para luego acercarse con un poco de algodón y un recipiente de alcohol farmacéutico en sus manos, los cuales saco de su estante. Acto seguido se sentó en un pequeño banquito y comenzó a examinar los moretones en las rodillas de su pequeña paciente, antes de atenderlos. Comenzó segregando un poco de alcohol, en uno de los algodones y aplicándolo en las heridas.

Mely cerró levemente un ojo, por el leve ardor de esa medicina en su herida, Break agradecía internamente que se tratara de una paciente ya mayor, ya que seguro si hubiera sido una niña más pequeña, habría llorado por el leve ardor en los moretones… y si había una situación en la que Break no sabía que hacer, era cuando los niños lloraban. Esas era una de las desventajas de que el se especializara en el área de pediatría infantil, pudiendo tener una actitud tanto seria, pícara y otras veces de simpático "payaso". Lo cierto era que a la vez, Break gozaba el hacer reír a los niños, ya que lo llenaba de alegría y hasta sentía que él mismo se contagiaba de esa energía infantil.

—¡Listo~! —Exclamó sonriente, una vez acabó de atender las heridas, para luego ponerle unas curitas en la ya limpia zona afectada, las cuales eran amarillas y tenían el simpático dibujo de un caramelito en el medio—. Ahora lo mejor será que no corras mucho por ahora, ¿de acuerdo, Mely-chan~?

—Entendido. Gracias, Break-san~ —asintió la pequeña Baskerville, a la vez en que se bajaba de la cama con cuidado, lo cierto era que esas curitas que le pusieron eran muy cómodas y ya no se le dificultaba tanto el doblar las rodillas al caminar—. Bueno, Leo-Itoko-san. Ya seguro queda poco para que se acabe el receso, vámonos ya. Hasta pronto, Break-san~

—Después de ti, Mely-Itoko-chan —asintió Leo.

Pero antes de que pudieran salir, Break detuvo a ambos Baskervilles diciendo _«Ah, ah, ah, alto ahí…»_con tono tan extrañamente serio y grueso de voz, que los jóvenes se pararon en seco. Girándose con leve nerviosismo hacia el doctor, el cual los miraba de forma extraña y con un gran reflejo en sus lentes, el busco algo en su bata de laboratorio, añadiendo aun con esa voz.

—¿No pensaron que los dejaría irse de aquí sin… esto~?

Al decir Break la última palabra, a velocidad de rayo su expresión tétrica cambio a una juguetona, a la vez en que se sacó de su bata una muñequita de rostro, en donde estaba dibujada una sonrisa, y brazos azulados, algo regordetes. Con peluca café y rizada, junto a un lazo en su cabello de color vinotinto, así como un chistoso y pequeño gorrito blanco, (que normalmente usaban las enfermeras) y un rosado vestidito que llevaba puesto. Ésta muñequita a su vez llevaba sujetando, entre sus rechonchas manitas un par de paletitas de uva, las cuales les ofreció a ambos Baskervilles, diciéndoles con vocecita aguda _«¡Aquí tienen, cortesía de la casa~!»._

—¿Eeeeh? —Fue todo lo que alcanzó a pronunciar una confusa Mely, con varias gotitas de sudor resbalando por su nuca, cuando la muñequita esa le entregó su respectiva paletita, luego se giró hacia su primo, buscando una explicación.

—Je, je, je. Se me olvido decirte unas cuantas cosas sobre el doc… —sonrió Leo con normalidad, sujetando la paletita que la muñeca le entregaba, como si fuera algo completamente normal entre ellos.

—Je, je, Leo-kun tiene razón, aunque fue culpa mía por no "presentarlas" antes, Mely-chan… —sonrió Break, señalando con su otra mano a la muñequita que tenía—. Ésta de aquí es Emily, mi "enfermera asistente" en el campo de los niños~

_—¡Es un placer conocerte, mocosa~!_—Exclamó animadamente Emily, aunque el «mocosa» del final no lo decía por insulto, sino por broma, a la vez en que ofrecía una de sus pequeñas y azuladas manitas en señal de saludo.

—Etoooo… igualmente, Emily… je, je~ —sonrió con nerviosismo, y en parte diversión la Baskerville, estrechando una de sus manos con la de la muñequita.

Sin duda que en esa academia Pandora había una gran cantidad personajes de todo tipo de pensamientos, clases y curiosas actitudes… algunos incluso llegando a verse sumamente raros… pero a la vez eso era lo que le llamaba más la atención e incitaba a estudiar allí a la pequeña Baskerville. Finalmente se despidieron del doc y de su "pequeña asistente", saliendo de la enfermería y dirigiéndose cada Baskerville a su respectivo salón, aunque Leo insistió en acompañar a su prima, ella le dijo sonriendo que no se preocupara.

Ya alejada Mely al cruzar por un pasillo se encontró con un par de sombras totalmente blancas que la dejaron helada y que a su vez provocaron que soltara un fuerte grito del susto, el cual se escucho por casi toda la academia, hasta llegar al salón de Gilbert, (el cual no estaba muy lejos de allí, como 1 piso arriba) y provocando que éste preocupado saliera corriendo, al pensar que su hermano Vincent le estaba haciendo alguna barbaridad a la Baskerville. Ese par de sombras blancas no eran nada más ni nada menos… que Oz y Ada, los cuales acababan de salir de la biblioteca, totalmente llenos de tiza, ya que la bibliotecaria Cheryl como castigo por armar bullicio en la biblioteca, los puso a sacudir borradores empolvados.

Mely al entender que eso había sucedido por su culpa, muy apenada se comenzó a disculpar una y otra vez con el par de Vessalius. Pero estos le dijeron que no tenía la culpa, ya que ellos bien sabían que en la biblioteca no se gritaba y no tuvieron de otra que aceptar la reprimenda, así como la calmaron diciéndole que de hecho les dio risa el final cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban totalmente empolvados. Ante ese comentario los 3 se rieron animadamente, pero fue entonces cuando apareció corriendo por el pasillo un Gilbert, con expresión de angustia muy notable en su rostro. Al girarse y ver a Mely corrió hacia ella, sujetándola de sus pequeños hombros.

—¡Mely! ¿¡Estás bien!? ¡Te escuche gritar, por lo que vine corriendo lo más rápido que pude y…! —Fue entonces cuando giro su mirada, al cerciorarse de la presencia de un par de "fantasmitas empolvados", ¡digo! De Oz y Ada—. Ehm… ¿interrumpo algo?

—¿Gi… Gilbert-sensei? N… no, nada, no pasa nada~ —calmó con movimientos de manos al Nightray, con sonrisa nerviosa, para luego explicarle la razón de su grito, a causa de la sorpresa de encontrarse con esos empolvados Vessalius. Gilbert no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado.

—Ya veo… je, je, disculpa por mi reacción, pero… es que eres impo… —Gilbert al darse cuenta que estuvo a punto de decir "importante para mi" se detuvo, corrigiéndose para finalizar diciendo—. Etoooo… eres… responsabilidad mía, ya que soy el profesor encargado de cuidarte.

Tanto la Baskerville como el Nightray no evitaron sonrojarse levemente, ya que Mely entendió y escuchó perfectamente lo que el mayor estuvo a punto de decir. Oz y Ada al ver que un incómodo silencio inundó el ambiente, así como por culpa de la picazón del polvo de tiza en sus narices, no evitaron estornudar levemente. Gil dio un leve respingo y al darse cuenta de ello, les dijo a ambos Vessalius que lo siguieran, ya que les daría unas toallas para limpiarse.

Pero antes de irse se giró hacia Melanie y le dijo que su siguiente clase, de historia universal, sería en el mismo salón, solo que en esa hora no los atendería el, sino el prof. Rufus Barma. Dicho esto el azabache y los 2 rubios se marcharon, Mely soltó un leve suspiro una vez estos se fueron, sin poder evitar sentirse extraña por lo que Gil casi le dijo, pero decidió no perder tiempo y dirigirse al salón.

* * *

_**~Continuara~**_

* * *

_**N/A 1: * "Shisho" significa "Bibliotecaria" en japonés.**_

_**N/A 2: ** "Itoko" significa "Primo" en japonés.**_

_**Jejeje, pronto van a salir más personajes (tanto del anime, como del manga y algunos OC de su servidora jeje). Si quieren que salga algún personaje oficial de Jun en concreto, comenten :3 (por favor... comenten TwT (?))**_

_**Los veo la próxima semana.**_

_**¡SAYONARA!**_


	4. Sorpresas y una apuesta

_**¡Buenas a todos!**_

_**Como siempre lamento la eterna demora xD Esta vez confieso que fue por falta de inspiración y no saber bien como continuar, cuando "¡BOOM! Me llego una idea de golpe a la cabeza y por fin escribí el capítulo, así como ya teniendo una idea para el siguiente xD**_

**_Disclaimer: Ni Pandora Hearts o sus personajes OFICIALES me pertenecen, sino a Jun Mochizuki-sama, pero hay algunos OCs míos ;3_**

**_En fin, ya no los aburriré más, aquí el capítulo~_**

* * *

**_Capítulo 03_**

**_"Sorpresas y apuestas"_**

* * *

Tras acabar la hora del receso, todos (incluidos los desempolvados Ada y Oz), volvieron a sus salones, aunque el grupo del salón A-01 tuvo que pasar por la clase de la penúltima hora, viendo posiblemente la materia más aburrida de todas, y esa era… historia. Toda la hora de historia pasó en silencio sepulcral, absolutamente nadie hacia ruido, el silencio era tal que cualquiera pensaría que nadie respiraba siquiera. ¿La razón de esto? Era por… el profesor. El prof. Rufus Barma era un hombre de clara tez, surcando posiblemente los 37 años, (aunque poseía los conocimientos de un sabio de 69 años). Tenía una larga y llamativa cabellera escarlata, con un pequeño flequillo en la zona superior de la cabeza; junto a una mirada grisácea, fría y calculadora, la cual hacía que parecía saber lo que uno pensaba. Iba vestido de una forma igual de elegante pero no tanto, como el director: camisa blanca, corbata oscura, junto a un chaleco y pantalón café oscuro y zapatos negros. A opinión de los estudiantes, era el típico profesor en cuya materia era una hazaña el aprobar con mínimo 18.

Finalmente sonó el timbre —que indicaba el cambio de clase—, los alumnos salieron de sus actuales salones de clases, para dirigirse a los de sus siguientes clases. Aunque los de la clase de Barma salieron corriendo, cual ciervos en estampida, simplemente porque el pelirrojo los asustaba. En el salón ahora se encontraban dos personas: Oz Vessalius en su respectivo pupitre —metiendo los papeles en los que anotó la tarea que el "malvado" pelirrojo había mandado— así como el profesor Barma —sentado en su pequeño escritorio, escribiendo sabrá dios qué cosas en unos papeles—

—… Uff —Oz soltó un suspiro de agotamiento, tan solo con ver que su mochila no cerraba, por culpa de la montaña de tarea que el prof. Barma había mandado. Cuando tragó saliva, armándose de valor para hablar, pronunció—. Disculpe, Barma-sensei…

—¿Hum? —fue la única respuesta del pelirrojo, sin apartar su mirada de los documentos en sus manos.

—¿Por qué mando tantos deberes en el primer día? —preguntó en un leve puchero y chistosa voz el rubio—. Y más importante… ¿¡Por qué me mando 10 hojas extra de deberes sólo a mí, eh!?

El hombre de larga cabellera carmesí bajó lentamente los papeles, centrando su fría mirada cual hielo en el joven rubio, el cual sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral. Cuando el profesor Barma miraba a alguien directo a los ojos —aunque por su semblante inexpresivo no lo pareciera— era cuando estaba muy, pero muy molesto. Que el cielo y la tierra ampararan al que lo hizo enojar.

—Pues porque simplemente no soy de esos profesores, que soporta ver a sus alumnos holgazanear, al no tener nada que hacer; o de los que gustan desperdiciar un día de clases… —dijo con voz igual de fría, intimidante y seria que su semblante, pero luego este fue reemplazado por uno más suave, representado por una sonrisa, dándole más escalofríos a Oz—. Y respecto a tu tarea extra… deberías agradecerme, así tendrás algo con lo que "entretenerte" por este fin de semana~

—¡Pero esto no es algo para "entretenerse"! ¡Esto es tortura! ¿¡Me oyó!? —exclamó Oz desafiantemente, pero procurarlo no pasarse, tratando de hacerle pensar a Rufus que no le tenía miedo—. _¡T-O-R-T-U-R-A!_ ¡Tortura!

Rufus sonrió arrogantemente, mientras observaba constantemente a su pequeño alumno rubio, con esa mirada fría, así como con la barbilla posada en sus manos y los codos apoyados contra el escritorio. Acto seguido dijo con tono burlón, aún sonriendo—. Si tan solo pusieras ese mismo empeño, de deletrear cual porrista, al momento de hacer tus tareas de historia, chico Vessalius~

Oz ante el comentario del profesor tropezó de lado, realmente no sabía porque el profesor Barma gozaba con irritarlo tanto, precisamente sólo a él, ¿será que sin querer le había hecho algo malo al "profe" y, a raíz de ello, éste la había agarrado con él? Era algo que Oz no sabía. Pero una vez se repuso, el rubio suspiró nuevamente, mirando por unos segundos su mochila, llena de hojas de tarea, la cual cogió resignado, para luego ver al profesor y se dispuso a salir. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de correr la puerta del salón, una idea le vino de golpe a la mente. Se quedó parado de espaldas al profesor por varios segundos, cosa que llamó un poco la atención del pelirrojo, el cual sintió que el pequeño rubio algo planeaba. Al ver la sonrisa que éste poseía —una vez se dio vuelta— Rufus arqueó una ceja… el Vessalius planeaba algo, estaba seguro de eso.

—Je, je, je, Barma-sensei~ —canturreó Oz sonriente, con sus codos posados sobre el escritorio de su profesor, imitando la posición del mayor, el cual lo miraba seriamente—. ¿Le parece si hacemos una apuesta~?

—¿Una apuesta, dices? —Barma no pudo evitar sentir cierta curiosidad, por la propuesta del chico. El brillito de determinación, en los ojos verdes cual esmeraldas de Oz, fue lo que llamó su atención, por lo que acabó metiéndose al juego—. ¿Qué clase de apuesta propones, chico Vessalius?

—Je, je, je, pues le apuesto a que puedo terminar toda ésta tarea, así como la extra que me mando… ¡en una semana! —Exclamó con entusiasmo y decisión, apretando un puño—. Y si lo logro… usted dejará de mandar tanta tarea, tanto a los demás alumnos como a mí.

Rufus Barma no pudo evitar abrir mucho sus ojos, aún sin perder la compostura, a causa de lo ridículo que sonaba eso, incluso para el pequeño Vessalius. La tarea que el mandaba no podía terminarse en menos de una semana, tardaba al menos terminarla en 3 semanas. Aunque al ver que el rubio hablaba en serio, el pelirrojo suspiró, sin poder hacer más nada que aceptar la apuesta, pero sólo con la condición de que Oz y el resto del salón, tendrían que recibir siempre tarea extra, si es que fallaba en su valiente misión [¿?]. El rubio de ojos verdes aceptó el riesgo, cogiendo nuevamente su mochila y saliendo del salón para dirigirse a su siguiente clase, sin importarle que el resto de la semana estuviera ocupado con montones de tarea de historia. El prof. Barma por su parte siguió escribiendo sus informes, realmente le resultaba interesante saber cuál sería el resultado de esa pequeña apuesta.

* * *

Al Oz salir del salón, notó que su hermana Ada y Mely lo esperaban pacientemente por el pasillo, ya que en el corto período de tiempo que llevaba conociendo al par de hermanos Vessalius, la Baskerville se había hecho muy unida a ellos, ya que a través de sus ojos verdes esmeralda —ya que los ojos son las ventanas del alma— no percibía ninguna pizca de malas intenciones en ellos, sintiendo que realmente eran unas personas de alta confianza.

Ya en la siguiente clase, que era la de psicología, cuya persona que daba la materia desconcertó bastante a la Baskerville, ya que cualquiera diría que la "profe" era otra estudiante más. No se conocía el verdadero nombre de ella, pero los estudiantes y profesores la llamaban _«Echo»_. Se trataba de una chica de apariencia joven, surcando los 16 años cuando mucho. Su piel era clara y sus cabellos eran cortos, de un color gris claro. Sus ojos tenían cierto parecido a los del prof. Barma —siendo grises, oscuros y fríos— aunque no tan severos como los de el, acompañados de unos lentecitos sencillos y de bordes azules. Llevaba una blusa blanca; debajo de una gran chaqueta azul oscuro, con algunos símbolos ambarinos en la zona trasera y que se le veía un poco grande. También llevaba un short azul oscuro y unas botas blancas.

La profesora saludó con voz serena a todos los estudiantes, con un «Buenos días, clase». El cual fue respondido por un más animado «Buenos días, querida Echo-sensei-chan~» por parte del salón, aunque el «querida» y el «chan» del final fueron añadidos por el risueño Oz, ganándose una mirada severa, aunque sin perder la serenidad, de la joven profesora, aunque esto no le borró la cálida sonrisa que tenía.

—Joven Oz, es sólo Echo-sensei —corrigió en un pequeño regaño la peli-gris, arreglándose sus lentes con su dedo índice, los cuales desprendían un leve brillito amenazante.

—Como diga, querida Echo-sensei~ —asintió Oz, aún con esa sonrisita cálida, acompañada de una mirada tierna en su rostro.

Por alguna razón, su primo Jack, que igual estaba sentado en un pupitre unos cuantos metros a la derecha trasera de Oz, le envió una mirada maliciosa y ciertamente irritada al Vessalius más pequeño, la cual éste inocentemente no percibió.

—Bueno, clase… —volvió a hablar la profesora, teniendo que rendirse ante el "querida Echo-sensei" de Oz, pero agradeciendo internamente que al menos descartara _«Chan»_—. Hoy como es el primer día de clases, no haremos ninguna actividad…

Todo el salón pareció aliviarse, de que únicamente fuera el «malvado» prof. Barma el que mandara tarea en el primer día, cuando fueron sacados de su júbilo al escuchar a su pequeña profesora decir un sereno_ «Pero…»_, cosa que los hizo callarse de inmediato y ponerse igual de serios, para evitar que a causa del leve escándalo que montaron, ella les mandara tarea. Echo al ver que tenía nuevamente la atención, añadió:

—Pero… para que ni ustedes ni yo nos aburramos por ésta media hora…

Echo se detuvo un momento, sujetando elegantemente sus lentes y retirándolos de su rostro, para guardarlos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, así como para —desconcierto de Mely en ese instante— cambiar su semblante sereno y un poco tierno, por uno más alocado y hasta cierto punto aterrador, añadiendo con voz igual de aterradora.

—¡Vamos a escribir y leer en voz alta, oraciones de reflexión! ¿¡Me oyeron!? —exclamó con las pupilas de sus ojos más chicas, sonrisa tétrica en su rostro y sacando de un veloz movimiento, varias hojitas de su escritorio, con palabras escritas.

Para sorpresa de Melanie, ninguno de los demás alumnos pareció sobresaltarse, por el repentino y drástico cambio de actitud de la profesora Echo. Cuando de pronto, un muy desafiante Oz se levantó, posando sus manos en su pupitre fuertemente y gritándole a la peli-gris.

—¡Zwei! ¡Vete a dormir y haz que regrese Echo-sensei-chan!

—¡Cállate, mocoso! ¡Y dirígete con más respeto! —le devolvió el grito la peli-gris, señalándole desafiantemente con su dedo índice—. ¿¡Qué no ves que soy una profesora!?

—¡Profesora mis polainas! —volvió a gritar Oz, aún de desafiante—. ¡La profesora consagrada aquí es Echo-sensei-chan! ¡No tu, Zwei!

—_«¡¿Pero qué…?!»_ —Melanie miró a Oz con cara de sobresalto, extrañándose al escucharlo decirle ahora «Zwei» en vez de «Echo», aunque pareció comenzar a entender de a poco todo—. _«¿Será… que Echo-sensei… ¡tiene un alter ego!?»_

La joven Baskerville había leído sobre ello en una ocasión, en su anterior libro de clase de psicología, (es decir, el que usaba en su anterior academia). En dicho libro, el alter ego —que provenía del latín, significando "otro yo"— se decía que era una segunda personalidad de alguien. También estaba asociado con el trastorno de identidad disociativo, donde cada una de las personalidades del "yo" perciben e interactúan con el mundo de diferente modo. Melanie ahora que recordaba bien, en uno de sus tantos libros favoritos y que su tío Revis le había recomendado, recién se daba cuenta de que se presentaba un alter ego en la historia. Era «El extraño caso del doctor Jekyll y el señor Hyde», escrito por Robert Louis Stevenson, en el cual el personaje del «Sr. Edward Hyde» se representaba como el alter ego del «Dr. Henry Jekyll». En éste caso, el alter ego de la profesora Echo, era esa tal Zwei… aunque la diferencia de personalidades era tan drástica, que hasta parecía que en esa ocasión, hacía falta un exorcismo.

—¡Rubio insolente!

—¡Bruja invasora!

Los incesantes gritos de Oz y Echo… ¡digo! Zwei, sacaron a la Baskerville de sus pensamientos, era mejor detenerlos, ya que a juzgar por lo cerca que se encontraban el rubio y la peli-gris, gritándose de rostro a rostro, no estaban lejos de comenzar a discutir a golpes. Jack suspiró, se giró hacia Ada haciéndole señas, indicándole que fuera a buscar a los "vigilantes", para detener esto. La rubia al salir del salón, Oz y Zwei seguían gritándose, pero no tardó demasiado en volver a entrar, acompañada de tres chicos.

Uno de ellos dejó boquiabierta a Mely, ya que era nada más ni nada menos que su primo Leo, el cual ahora llevaba una especie de gorrita, similar a la de un policía, solo que color turquesa oscuro, con el símbolo dorado en el centro, de una letra «P», seguramente referente a «Pandora». Al notar inmediatamente la presencia de su primita, (ya que ésta estaba sentada en las primeras filas), la saludó con una mano y sonrisa, que significaba _«Hola otra vez, luego te aclaro esto»._

Otro de ellos era un joven de piel clara y contextura delgada, de cabellos beiges cortos, con algunos alborotados mechones, ojos de color celeste y que parecían quemar cual fuego, por la intensidad de su mirada. Debajo de uno de sus ojos, tenía un pequeño lunarcito negro. Iba vestido con un chaleco, de color azul marino oscuro, (similar a uno antibalas), encima de una camisa negra, sin mangas. Junto a pantalones café oscuro y zapatos "convers" negri-blancos. Éste también llevaba la gorrita turquesa, que llevaba Leo. Se llamaba Elliot.

El último desconcertó un poco a Mely, provocando que varias gotitas de sudor resbalaran por su nuca. Ya que era el ejemplo perfecto de «Rebelde y sin causa, amante de las perforaciones y adornos». Era igual de delgada contextura, (aunque levemente más "fornido" que el anterior) y de clara piel. Su cabello era largo y con 3 tonos, mechones rubios, marrones y unos pocos blancos, enredados entre sí. Sus ojos eran de marrón oscuro y sus cejas de un marrón más claro. En ambas orejas tenía unos aros, en forma de cruz y color negri-plateado, así como en su cuello múltiples collares negri-plateados. En ambas manos llevaba unos guantes de cuero, que tenían agujeros, por lo que le daban salida a sus dedos. Llevaba una remera blanca larga (y algo rasgada) que llegaba hasta sus rodillas y unos cuantos moños rojos, amarrados en el medio de su remera (como si fuesen botones). También llevaba tapado rojo, encima de su remera, (con una capuchita~). Así como un pantalón blanco, que tenía un pañuelo negro, saliendo de su bolsillo derecho y calzaba unos borcegos carmesíes oscuros. Se llamaba Hyde.

Los tres "vigilantes" al entrar, no necesitaron explicaciones, ya que al ver que se trataba de una escena «Oz V/S Zwei», en la clase de psicología, suspiraron y susurraron al unísono algo como _«No de nuevo… y apenas hemos iniciado el año»._

—¡Hijo de tu %\*#$€¥£ madre! —fue otro de los tantos gritos, que Zwei le mando al rubio.

Oz ante ese claro insulto hacia su madre, se levantó y lanzó corriendo hacia ella. Con el ceño fruncido, y el brillo simpático y animado de sus ojos esmeraldas, fue reemplazado por una furia inminente—. ¡No metas a mi madre en esto!

Los vigilantes velozmente se dirigieron hacia ellos, para detenerlos: Leo y Elliot sostuvieron a Oz, cada uno de un brazo. Mientras que Hyde detenía a Zwei de los hombros. Los tres con un agarre con cierta firmeza, para evitar que se soltaran. Tanto el pequeño rubio, como la desquiciada peli-gris, forcejeaban y daban tirones, en un esfuerzo por soltarse; pero Oz de verdad se esforzaba, gritándole a Zwei que retirara lo que dijo de su madre.

—O… onii-chan… —comenzó a decir con nerviosismo Ada, en un intento por calmar a su hermano mayor.

—¡Mejor cálmate y deja de discutir, idiota! —regañó Jack a su primo, por fin explotando de verlo payaseando.

Fue tal la severidad en su tono de voz, que todos los presentes se sorprendieron. Incluso sus compañeros Alice y Vincent lo vieron extrañados y con unas cejas arqueadas, ya que ciertamente Jack era el más "sereno" del «Pandora-3» y ellos bien reconocían eso, siendo el más difícil de hacer enojar, pero que no dudaba en hacerse respetar si lo insultaban.

—¡Pero… si ella empezó!

—¡No me importa! —volvió a exclamar el Vessalius mayor, con un brazo posado firmemente sobre su pupitre—. El que te enojaras de tal manera, por una mujer que ya murió… ¡es una ridiculez! ¿¡Cuándo piensas superarlo!?

—¡Jack! ¡Es suficiente! —le grito Hyde firmemente, ya que en esa ocasión el P-3 había ido muy lejos.

Jack duró viendo fijamente a su primo, con mirada fría y hasta cierto punto cruel, cuando chasqueo su lengua y susurró algo como_ «No es mi culpa que se la pase llorando o peleándose por ahí, como un mocoso pequeño, solo porque mencionen o insulten a su madre»._ Oz dio un respingo, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par y pupilas delatadas, levemente temblorosas. Melanie nuevamente se sorprendió, aunque al mirar a Ada y Oz, sintió un fuerte sentimiento de empatía en su pecho, ya que comprendía bien a los hermanos… pues ella igual había perdido a su madre. Oz bajó su mirada, con algunos mechones rubios cubriendo sus ojos. Antes de que alguien dijera algo más, de un repentino y fuerte tirón, se liberó del agarre de Leo y Elliot, saliendo corriendo del salón.

Ada preocupada salió a buscarlo. Leo suspiró y pensó para sí «Pobre chico», pero de pronto se sorprendió de sobremanera, ya que su primita Mely se levantó también de su pupitre y salió del salón. Aunque Hyde y Elliot intentaron detenerla, Leo les hizo una seña de que la dejaran ir.

—¿Seguro, Leo? —preguntó el chico de cabellos beiges, extrañado de esa decisión de parte del azabache.

—Seguro, Elliot-kun —afirmó éste sereno.

—Pero… ¿no crees que si esa chica nueva, por más amiga que se haya hecho de los Vessalius, pueda sin querer empeorar la situación?

Leo nuevamente negó, con una pequeña sonrisa de seguridad apareciendo en su rostro—. No lo creo, Hyde-kun, en situaciones así… mi primita es mejor que nadie, comprendiendo y consolando.

—¿¡Cómo!? ¿Es tu prima? —tanto Elliot como Hyde, se sorprendieron. Leo por su parte asintió.

Incluidos en dicha sorpresa estaban Vincent y Jack los cuales se giraron y notaron la sonrisita "pícara" de Alice. Ésta con los brazos en su nuca, y los pies sobre la mesa de su pupitre, les guiñó el ojo. Ellos vieron por unos momentos a Leo, y volvieron a ver a la peli-negra, sonriendo de lado, entendiendo perfectamente el mensaje que su "pequeña pero matona" líder les envió.

* * *

Por otro lado de la academia, la chica peli-blanca trotaba y miraba por todos lados, en los pasillos de la academia, buscando alguna señal de Oz o de Ada. Unos pocos minutos pasaron y todavía nada, cuando tuvo que parar un momento, para descansar y tomar aire, posando una mano sobre la pared verdesita derecha del pasillo. De pronto de una puerta blanca, (con un cartelito de madera, con el dibujito abstracto de un hombre, y debajo de ésta unas letras negras, que decían «Baños»), en la pared izquierda del pasillo, unos metros atrás de Mely, se abrió.

De ésta salió el prof. Gilbert, con cierta sonrisa leve de alivio, y los ojos cerrados por un momento, frotando sus manos, al haber logrado "liberar fluidos", (ya saben a que me refiero, así que no diré más [¿?]). El oji-ámbar escuchó breves balbuceos, por lo que extrañado abrió sus ojos y se giró hacia su derecha, notando con sorpresa a cierta muchacha peli-blanca, que tan solo por ver, le provocaba un cosquilleo en su pecho.

—¿Mely? ¿Qué haces fuera de clases? —preguntó extrañado Gilbert, acercándose a ella, pensando para sí que recibiría una respuesta totalmente normal y cotidiana, como_ «Necesitaba ir al baño»_ o algo así.

La chica dio un leve respingo, junto a un saltito hacia el frente, desconcertando levemente al profesor, ya que éste igual la había sorprendido. Al girarse y ver que se trataba del Nightray, ella suspiró aliviada y le explicó toda la situación, añadiendo al final la pregunta de que si no había visto a Oz o a Ada. El oji-ámbar se llevo una mano a la barbilla, en una pose para pensar, intentando recordar.

—Mmm… lo siento, Mely, no los he visto desde que salieron de mi clase.

—Ya veo… —la peli-blanca suspiró decepcionada, pero le volvió a preguntar—. Y Gilbert-sensei… ¿no sabe si hay algún lugar, donde ellos frecuenten, en el receso o algo?

—Déjame ver… —Gilbert no tardó mucho en recordar ésta vez, ya que le vino de golpe a su mente un lugar, sonriendo levemente—. Creo tener una idea de dónde encontrarlos, sígueme.

Dicho esto, en una acción casi automática, el profesor azabache sujetó suavemente una muñeca de su estudiante peli-blanca, para guiarla al lugar ese. Un leve rubor apareció en el rostro de la chica, pero sacudió su cabeza para evitar pensar otras cosas, volviendo a su semblante sereno y esperando que la corazonada de Gilbert fuera cierta.

A medida que caminaban por los pasillos de paredes verdosas, llegó un momento en que entraron a través de unas grandes puertas de madera, (de esas que se empujan a la vez para abrirse), llegando hasta el gimnasio de la academia. El cual constaba de una sala, casi tan extensa como la biblioteca, de suelo hecho de madera clara, paredes pintadas de beige y techo negro. Habían varios estantes o cajitas de rejas grises, donde reposaban varios tipos de pelotas o balones, (de Baloncesto, Fútbol, etc) y por varios artículos deportivos más. Así como en una esquina, un par de grandes banquetas, de color café, que servían para que el público se sentara, (para ver algún juego anual o algo).

La corazonada de Gilbert era cierta, ya que sentados en una pequeña esquina de las banquetas, estaban los dos hermanitos Vessalius. Ada estaba sentada a la derecha de su hermano, susurrándole palabras de consuelo, mientras que Oz estaba sentado con su rostro oculto entre sus piernas, las cuales abrazaba con sus brazos —quizás para esconderse del mundo— sin querer siquiera escuchar las palabras de su hermanita.

—Ah, aquí estaban, chicos~ —llamó la atención Gilbert, con voz animada, en un intento por disminuir la tensión en el ambiente.

Oz ni siquiera levantó la mirada de sus piernas, siendo únicamente Ada la que se giró y con esfuerzo sonrió levemente, saludando al profesor y sorprendiéndose un poco de verlo, tomando la muñeca de Mely, aunque disimuló para que no la notaran. Pero fue entonces cuando Gilbert se dio cuenta de su "agarre automático", sonrojándose levemente y soltando velozmente la muñeca de la chica, la cual igual se sonrojo por unos segundos, con una gotita de sudor resbalando por su frente.

Al centrar su mirada en el melancólico rubio, Mely se sentía destrozada de verlo así, en vez de tan vivaz, energético (y a veces travieso) como normalmente lo veía.

—_«Oz…»_ —la chica tomó aire, comenzando a acercarse con paso firme hacia el rubio y agachándose un poco, estando ya frente a él, para estar a su misma altura—. Oz… Oz, mírame…

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna, tanto física como auditiva, cosa que pareció frustrar a Mely, pero ella bien sabía lo delicado que podía estar el rubio en ese momento. Por lo que suspiró y sin decir más nada, se sentó en la otra esquina del banquito, rodeando al chico con sus brazos, arrimándolo a ella y dándole un fuerte, pero a la vez consolador abrazo. Eso sorprendió a Gilbert, Ada y sobre todo a Oz, ya que ésta dio un respingo, alzando por fin su mirada y dejando a la vista sus ojos verdes, que se encontraban algo cristalinos, dejando en claro que había estado llorando en silencio.

—¿Me… Mely… chan? —fue lo único que pudo preguntar el Vessalius, cuando la chica, aún sin dejar de abrazarlo, llevó uno de sus dedos a sus labios y le hizo un sonido de "Ssssh".

—¿Sabes, Oz? Yo entiendo muy bien el dolor, que tanto tú como Ada, deben estar pasando por ello…

—"sniff" Lo dudo…

—No deberías dudarlo… —le reprochó con leve tono severo, pero sin perder la amabilidad en su semblante ella. Entonces se acercó y le susurró al oído—. ¿Te digo una cosa? Mi madre murió, por una enfermedad terminal, cuando yo tenía 5 años…

Al escuchar eso, Oz abrió mucho sus ojos, por la sorpresa y se giró a ver a la Baskerville. Ésta tenía una sonrisa cálida y comprensiva, aunque claro que acompañada por algo de tristeza, reflejada en sus ojos celestes y serenos. Mely al ver que tenía la atención no solo de Oz, sino de Ada y Gilbert, decidió continuar.

—Ella estuvo muchos días recluida en el hospital de Sabrie, pero como lamentablemente ya no había esperanza para ayudarla, ella le pidió a mí tío que me llevara a verla… —la voz de Mely era suave, casi como un murmullo, pero suficientemente audible—. Cuando me senté en una esquina de la cama, donde ella estaba acostada, ella me envió una dulce sonrisa y me pidió que no me pasara la vida lamentándome por su muerte, que siguiera viviendo por ella y lo último que me dijo… antes de cerrar sus ojos fue… que no me olvidara de sonreír~

_—«Me… Mely…»_

—He cumplido bien esa promesa, aunque… ella también me dijo que tampoco me aguantara mis lágrimas… —al decir eso, una pequeña y solitaria lágrima de nostalgia, resbaló por su mejilla derecha, aunque conservaba su sonrisa cálida—. Y tampoco te digo que no llores por tu madre, pequeño Oz, ya que… en ocasiones es bueno dejar salir el dolor contenido, a través de lágrimas~

Al escuchar eso, tanto los ojos de Oz como los de Ada, se aguaron un poco, y ambos se lanzaron a abrazar a la peli-blanca, soltando leves sollozos. La chica por su parte, solo sonreía acariciándoles sus cabellos con cariño, ya sin llorar, y dejándole eso a los Vessalius. Gilbert miraba igual de sereno la escena, enterneciéndose por dentro y con una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro. No sabía que la pequeña Baskerville, además de bonita y amable, fuera tan sabia.

Finalmente cuando los Vessalius dejaron de llorar, ahora secando los rastros de lágrimas que habían en sus mejillas, le preguntaron con curiosidad a Mely:

—"sniff" Etooo… Mely-chan… ¿de dónde escuchaste esos lindos argumentos?

La peli-blanca sonrió divertida y con un leve rubor en su rostro y soltando algunas risitas, confesó—. ¡Tengo un librito de frases~!

Ante esa respuesta tan sencilla y directa, pero llena de humor, los Vessalius, el Nightray y la Baskerville estallaron en risas animadas, reemplazando el pasado ambiente melancólico por completo. Duraron un buen rato riéndose, cuando de pronto los dos alumnos Vessalius lanzaron un grito de terror, desconcertando al profesor y a la alumna Baskerville.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué sucede!? —preguntaron alarmados y nerviosos Gilbert y Melanie.

—¡Mely, es que nos salimos de la clase de psicología sin permiso de la profe! —gritaban aterrados al unísono los rubios—. ¡Y si el director lo nota, nos castigará, con una citación por toda la semana!

—¿¡Cómo!? —gritó horrorizada la peli-blanca.

—¡Y además no puedo quedarme castigado! —añadía a gritos Oz—. ¡Necesito todo el tiempo del mundo, para ganar la apuesta, de acabar la tarea extra de Rufus-sensei, en una semana! ¡O de lo contrario, si pierdo la apuesta, mandará tarea extra a todo el salón, por el resto del año!

—¿¡Qué tu apostaste quéeee!? —le gritó Ada, con sus ojos esmeraldas ardiendo en llamas de furia y siendo rodeada por un aura maligna—. ¿¡Cómo pudiste apostarle eso, a ese… ese "tirano"!?

—¡Aaaaaah! ¡Gilbert-sensei, Mely-chan, sálvenme! —fue lo que gritó Oz, antes de salir corriendo fuera de las puertas del gimnasio, siendo perseguido por una furiosa Ada, así como visto por unos Gilbert y Mely, en cuyas nucas resbalaban gotitas de sudor.

Al finalmente quedarse solos, Mely suspiró decepcionada, con lágrimas cual cascadas resbalando por sus millas y diciendo—. No puede ser… es mi primer día en ésta academia y ya corro el riesgo de un castigo semanal.

—Etoooo… si quieres puedo hablar con el director y explicarle todo —sugirió Gilbert, rascando su nuca—. Puede que se vea severo, pero en realidad en el fondo es comprensivo. Creo que entenderá perfectamente, si le explico con calma.

La peli-blanca se giró para ver al Nightray, con cierto brillo de ilusión en sus ojos celestes y le pregunto emocionada si de verdad podía hacer eso por ella y los Vessalius, viéndose tan tierna que hasta sonrojo un poco al joven hombre. Aunque éste tosió un poco, apartando su mirada para que ella no notara su rubor, y afirmando.

—¡Genial! ¡Muchas gracias, sensei~! —exclamó agradecida la peli-blanca, enviándole una sonrisa cálida al azabache.

—S-sí, sí, no es nada —insistía éste, aún apartando su mirada, ya que su rubor aumentó por aquella sonrisa—. A… ahora mejor vuelve a tu salón, linda… —le sonrió con nerviosismo, cuando se cercioró de la última palabra que dijo y se reprochó mentalmente—. _«¿"Linda"? ¿Le dijiste "Linda"? ¿¡De dónde diablos te salió ese "Linda", Gilbert!?»_

Para su fortuna, la chica pareció no darse cuenta de la "palabra con L", Gilbert solo por esa ocasión, agradeció internamente que ella tuviera medio sordera por uno de sus oídos. Obedientemente asintió y salió trotando levemente del gimnasio, quedando ahora el Nightray solito. Éste suspiró con alivio, llevándose una mano a sus cabellos y decir con los ojos entrecerrados:

—Mi dios… que cerca estuvo… —tras durar un rato revolviéndose sus cabellos, finalmente calmando sus nervios y su rubor desapareciendo, el azabache se dio media vuelta, para volver a sus deberes.

* * *

**_~Continuara~_**

* * *

**_N/A 1: Sugiero que los que no hayan leído EL MANGA, se lo lean para entender mejor esto (y sorry por el leve spoiler de esto -w-U)_**

**_N/A 2: El personaje llamado Hyde es un OC mio y que un amigo me ayudo a crear, se que no tuvo muchos dialogos en este capi, al igual que el recién aparecido Elliot Nightray, pero en el siguiente capi tendrás mas relevancia y diálogos jejeje_**

* * *

**_Como pudimos ver, se reveló un poco del pasado de Oz y de Mely aquí, así como la aparición del prof. Rufus Barma, (le di como materia historia, ya que la historia es muy compleja y para los que hayan visto o leido Pandora Hearts, sabrán lo compleja que es la mente y memoria de Rufus xDDD) y de la profesora Echo, así como de su "alter ego" (u "otra yo") Zwei._**

**_Y seeeeh, se que se vería un poco raro el que Ada esta furiosa, o que Jack fuera tan cruel con su "primito" Oz, pero como dije al comienzo de este fic, les agregaría algo de OOC o de personalidades algo diferentes a las originales de los personajes jeje_**

**_Bueno, y por último, habrá que ver como seguirá la relación de Gil x Mely y saber si al primero la próxima vez que se encuentre a Mely, si es que se le llega a salir otro cumplido, la pequeña pueda escucharlo sin problemas por su leve problema de audición xD_**

**_En fin, los veo en el siguiente capítulo (que espero no tardar tanto en publicar xD)._**

**_¡Gracias por leer y dejen Reviews!_**

**_¡SAYONARA!_**


	5. Nace una peligrosa enemistad

_**¡Buenas a todos!**_

_**Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, el cual creí que ya había subido pero en realidad no xDDD**_

_**Aviso que puede que el capítulo que le sigue a éste si tarde en publicarse, ya que pronto voy a volver a las clases TwT trataré de acabar de escribirlo antes de que inicien mis clases y si lo acabo, publicarlo de una vez ;3**_

_**Disclaimer: Ni Pandora Hearts o sus personajes OFICIALES me pertenecen, sino a Jun Mochizuki-sama, pero hay algunos OCs mios :3**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 04**_

_**"Nace una peligrosa enemistad**__**"**_

* * *

Al volver al salón de psicología, no hubo riesgo de otra escena Oz V/S Zwei, ya que el resto de la clase Echo fue quien tomó el control. Aunque a pesar de ellos, los tres vigilantes se cruzaron de brazos, recostándose de la pared y decidieron quedarse en la clase, para cerciorarse de que no volviera a ocurrir. Leo estaba cerca de su prima, charlando ambos serenamente y esta vez el azabache aprovechó de explicarle el porqué era, además de asistente de bibliotecario, un vigilante escolar. Eso se debía a que como Leo, a pesar de su pequeña estatura, tenía una fuerza sorprendente, el director decidió volverlo vigilante —ya que unos años atrás, había visto al Baskerville detener por sí mismo una pelea entre dos estudiantes, no con fuerza bruta pero si imprimiendo suficiente fuerza para mantener a los peleones alejados entre sí—. Mely pareció sorprenderse mucho, cuando Leo les hizo una seña a Elliot y Hyde de que se acercaran.

Una vez lo hicieron, Leo se giró hacia su prima, con sonrisa amable—. Mely-itoko-chan, ellos son mis compañeros vigilantes y dos buenos amigos míos.

—Hola~ Soy Melanie Baskerville, es un placer conocerlos, chicos.

—Lo mismo digo —asintió el chico llamado Hyde, sonriendo de forma tal que contrarrestaba con su apariencia "intimidante", aunque Mely pudo ver en sus ojos que no era alguien malo—. Soy Hyde Zurstorm~

En eso tanto Hyde como Leo, sujetaron firmemente a Elliot, desconcertado a éste, cada uno de un brazo y lo señalaron, diciéndole a la peli-blanca unísonamente y sonriendo—. ¡Y éste amargado de aquí, es Elliot~! No te dejes engañar por su carita de pocos amigos, en realidad es buena persona y…

—¡Oigan! ¡Suéltenme! —exclamaba Elliot, forcejeando un poco por liberarse del agarre de sus compañeros, una vez lo hizo suspiro y le envió una mirada seria, pero tampoco fría a Mely—. Como ellos dijeron, soy Elliot… Elliot Nightray. Si tienes algún problema, no dudes en decírmelo.

—¿Nightray? —Mely se sorprendió de escuchar dicho apellido, ya que si es que ese joven tenía alguna relación familiar con el prof. Gilbert, físicamente no tenían nada en común. Pero decidió preguntarle eso más tarde y le sonrió—. Etooo… te lo agradezco, Elliot-kun~

Minutos después, todo seguía igual de sereno en la clase de psicología. Pero por más que le rogaron sus alumnos, la profesora Echo no cambió de parecer sobre su "entretenida" idea de escribir y recitar oraciones reflexivas en voz alta. Por lo que les entregó a cada uno de los presentes (incluidos los vigilantes) un papelito, junto a un lápiz.

Echo luego fue a sentarse en su escritorio de caoba y esperó unos minutos, hasta que dejo de escuchar el sonido de lápices escribiendo. Alzó su vista serena y gris, comenzando a decidir, señalando lentamente con su regla, quién sería el primero que hablaría. Cuando pocos segundos, se giro y apuntó firmemente hacia Hyde, sobresaltando un poco a éste por lo repentino. Al ver que lo más pronto que hablara, eso se acabaría, el vigilante suspiró, se paró firme y detuvo la vista en su papelito, comenzando a leerlo en voz alta y firme, la frase que había escrito.

—_"Aquello en lo que se deposita la atención, tiende a agrandarse. Eso quiere decir que si uno presta atención a los aspectos positivos, así como a lo bonito del pasado y presente, se ganará auto-confianza y un camino seguro hasta el futuro…"_ —paró por unos segundos y continuó—. _"Por lo que si se centra la atención en los errores y defectos, así como en lo malo del pasado, se sentirá inseguridad y no se asegurará tener un buen camino hacia el futuro. Todas las personas tenemos virtudes y defectos, pero solo de uno mismo depende en lo que se quiere centrar y cómo se quiere ir hasta el futuro…"_

Todo el salón duró en sepulcral y dramático silencio como por 5 segundos, mirando con expresión de sorpresa al "chico rebelde". Cuando el salón se llenó de aplausos, (acompañados de algunos silbidos, de parte de los alumnos más animados), a causa de la admiración que provocaba el que alguien tan aparentemente firme, pudiera ser capaz de reflexionar y escribir algo tan bello como eso. Hasta la profesora Echo aplaudía levemente.

—¡Sorprendente, Hyde-kun~! —exclamó Ada, con brillo en sus ojos.

—¡Eres mi ídolo! —gritaban otros chicos por atrás.

—¡Esa frase me llegó! —exclamaba Oz, apretando uno de sus puños con admiración, así como llorando chistosas y conmovidas lágrimas cual cascadas—. ¡Eres todo un poeta, hermano~!

Leo y Elliot sonrieron, felicitando a su compañero alzando un pulgar cada uno. Hyde se rascó la nuca, apartando su mirada entrecerrada un poco, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y dijo con nervios—. Etooo… gracias.

—Bien, ¿quién sigue? —preguntó Echo nuevamente.

Al parecer la actuación de Hyde había servido para que los demás se animaran, ya que ahora varios de los presentes querían ser los próximos en pasar. El resto de la hora de psicología paso tranquilamente, sin ningún percance. Al sonar el último timbre, de las 10:00 AM, que por fin indicaba la hora de salida del Lunes, (era el día en que más temprano se salía, ya que solo tocaban 3 clases), todos sujetaron sus pertenencias y salieron del salón.

Mely como siempre salió junto a Oz y Ada, despidiéndose de su primo y los amigos vigilantes de éste al salir del salón. Aunque en lo que caminaba por los pasillos hacia el portón de la academia, no podía evitar buscar con su mirada celeste a cierto profesor azabache, para decirle el mismo _«Hasta mañana, sensei~»_ que le había dicho a Echo antes de salir de su clase. Los hermanos Vessalius parecieron notar la actitud de su amiga, por lo que con algo de pena le dijeron que el prof. Gilbert probablemente se había ido temprano a casa, ya que su hora los Lunes era muy corta.

—Ah… ya veo… —la peli-blanca esbozó una sonrisa forzada, algo triste por no haber podido despedirse de su querido profesor.

¡Momento! ¿Había dicho _«querido»_? ¿Por qué se dirigía a su profesor con la palabra con _«Q»_? ¡Melanie Baskerville, vuelve a la realidad! La peli-blanca agitó su cabeza fuertemente cual maraca, en un intento por impedir ruborizarse, siendo vista con algo de extrañeza por Oz y Ada. Cuando ya iban caminando por la acera de la calle, dejando atrás la academia, sin ninguno darse cuenta, eran vistos desde la sombra de un árbol al otro lado de la calle por el P-3.

Jack yacía recostado de pie en el tronco, cruzado de brazos y mirando fijamente a los 3 que caminaban por la otra acera, enviaba miradas de fastidio hacia su primo Oz, de frialdad hacia Ada y… hacia Mely miraba de una forma difícil de definir. Alice como usualmente hacía, comía una manzana, por lo que por cada mordisco que le daba, llenaba "un poquito" sus labios… o mejor dicho cada rincón de sus labios y hasta les mejillas. Vincent, (quién yacía recostado de forma similar a Jack, solo que a la izquierda de Alice) al notar eso, no se resistió a la idea de sonreír burlonamente, al ver de esa forma tan chistosamente tierna a su jefa. Por lo que tosió levemente, llamando la atención de la peli-negra.

—Ne, Alice… creo que tienes un poquito de manzana por… —al hacer hincapié en «un poquito», el Nightray paso su mano alrededor de todo su rostro, de forma chistosa y exagerada, en movimientos circulares—. Tooooodo ésto.

Alice solo apartó su mirada, con sus mejillas adorablemente infladas (por estar llenas de manzana) y con la boca llena refunfuñó algo como _«¡Cállate, Vincent!»_ entre mordiscos. Vincent solo soltó una carcajada, aunque se detuvo con extrañeza al notar que Jack no reía. Alice igual notó eso, por lo que al tragar le preguntó con fastidio.

—¿Y a ti qué te pico, Jack? —el Vessalius a los primeros segundos no respondió, ya que la Baskerville y el par de Vessalius cruzaban una calle, desapareciendo de su campo visual.

—Nada… —respondió secamente.

—Aja, aja… —dijeron sus compañeros al unísono, alargando la palabra. Miraban al rubio con sus miradas entrecerradas y alzando una ceja cada uno. Ante eso Jack chasqueo la lengua, con fastidio.

—Es mi primo —soltó por fin.

Logró captar la atención completa de Vincent y Alice. ¿Qué tenía que ver Oz en eso? ¿Es que Jack se sentía culpable, por lo que le había dicho en la clase de psicología? Aunque descartaron esa posibilidad tan pronto como lo pensaron, ya que conocían bien a Jack y sabían que algo así no pasaría, debido a que él y su primito Oz no tenían una relación "de ensueño" entre primos.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué hay con ese mocoso? —preguntó Vincent—. ¿Es que el Vessaliuscito más grandecito se arrepiente de lo duro que fue con su primito~?

—¡Cierra el pico, Vincent! —refunfuñó Jack, viendo al chico de ojos bicolor, con su mirada entrecerrada y con una venita palpitante en su frente.

—Lo que tenga que ver con ese mocoso, me da igual —dijo sin darle importancia Alice, en un intento porque Jack revelara la causa de su falta de humor, usando el método que había aprendido en las pocas clases que le interesaron de Echo del año anterior: psicología inversa.

—Es sólo que me extraña el que Oz saliera tan animado, luego de lo que le dije —Jack lucía decepcionado o aburrido—. Cuando le grito cosas como esas, él normalmente hace de emo, toda la semana.

Vincent se alzó de hombros, diciendo que tal vez "la nueva" había logrado decirle algo para reponerle su auto-estima. Jack alzó la mirada, centrándola en el cielo azulado, el rubio se quedó así por largo rato. Vincent y Alice suspiraron aburridos, cuando su compañero hacía eso, era cuando pensaba en algo que lo carcomía por dentro y que prefería no hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con ellos. No sabían precisamente lo que Jack pensaba, pero lo único que sabían era que se ponía así al estar deprimido o de mal humor.

Por lo que se cruzaron de brazos, acercándose a él y cogiéndolo cada uno de sus brazos. Jack fue sacado de sus pensamientos, viendo extrañado a sus compañeros, los cuales le sonreían "cómplicemente".

—¡Sabemos de algo que te animara! —Exclamaron ambos—. ¿Qué tal si vamos a arrojarle unos cuantos huevos podridos al auto del sub-director? ¿Qué dices~?

Jack río levemente y no pudo evitar sonreír, de su usual forma burlesca, totalmente dispuesto a ello. Realmente ese par de diablillos sabían cómo alegrar a su amigo rubio, no por nada tenían una bueno (y extraña) relación de amistad. Desde el primer día en que pisaron la academia Pandora, al conocerse, notaron que eran igual de rebeldes, debido a sus problemas familiares y difícil carácter, por lo que se llevaron de maravilla y desde entonces se la pasaban haciendo de sus andadas.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un lugar a varios metros, de donde ese acto vandálico iba a pasar, en algunos complejos de apartamentos y de edificios de colores beiges, Mely ya caminaba solita en dirección a su hogar. Se había separado de los hermanos Vessalius hace unas cuadras, pero como aún era muy temprano y mucha gente transitaba por esa zona, la chica no se preocupaba por andar sola. Entró por la puerta y se dirigió al elevador, marcó el piso 7 y éste comenzó a elevarse con tranquilidad.

En lo que los números en una esquinita del elevador se iluminaban (del uno al dos, del dos al tres y así) y la típica musiquita retro sonaba en el elevador, la chica peli-blanca no pudo evitar suspirar. Si que había sido un día loco, su primer día en Pandora. Se había chocado y caído de forma comprometedora con un profesor, que más adelante sería su guía y se había lastimado un poco sus tobillos. Pero también sonrió, al haber tenido un agradable re-encuentro con su primito luego de mucho; también había hecho sus primeros amigos en la academia y conocido a profesores tan curiosos, pero nadie era más excéntrico que el médico.

Tenía mucho que contarle a su tío Revis cuando llegara, pero lo que estaba completa, absoluta y definitivamente segura… ¡era de omitir su bochornoso momento con el profesor Gilbert! ¡No quería ni pensar en que diría o cómo se pondría su tío si se enterara de eso! ¿Que por qué la chica negaba entre temblores eso? ¡Pues porque su tío, Revis Baskerville, era la representación de la sobreprotección y los celos en carne y hueso! Un leve escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica, cuando el ascensor por fin se detuvo en su piso, el séptimo. Al abrirse las puertas, la chica salió y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos color crema, hacia la puerta de su apartamento.

No tardó mucho en ver la suya, la cual era claramente señalada por las pocas cajas cafés (de la mudanza) posadas afuera, apiladas una al lado de otra. Al abrir la puerta y entrar al apartamento semi-acomodado, de suelo color turquesa y paredes púrpuras, donde únicamente habían algunos muebles ocultos por bolsas transparentes y varias cajitas más, la chica exclamó alegremente.

—¡Ya llegué, Revis-oji-san~! —en lo que dejaba su maletita, en una esquina de la puerta y se quitaba los zapatos, por lo que caminaba en calcetines.

Unos pocos segundos después, fue recibida por un hombre que salió de la puerta, de lo que seguramente sería la cocina. Era muy alto y de clara piel, cabello blanco igual al de Mely y tan largo, que lo llevaba atado en una cola de caballo. Sus ojos eran serenos, cálidos y de un relajante color morado. Iba vestido como el típico padre (o mejor dicho tío) soltero, un pantalón-mono azul oscuro, junto a un suéter un poco arrugado y de color escarlata. Al igual que su sobrina, iba sin zapatos y con calcetines blancos.

—¡Mi niña, llegaste~! —Exclamó Revis, en lo que se acercaba a abrazar y darle un besito en la frente a su sobrina—. ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día? ¿Cómo es la academia Pandora? ¿Conociste a gente nueva? ¿Paso algo interesante? ¡Dímelo todo~!

—¡Calma, calma, pueblo! —Bromeaba y reía Mely, en lo que sentaba en uno de los "embolsados" muebles junto a su tío—. Todo el día fue divertido, conocí a algunos de los profesores, hice amigos y pues… _«¡No le digas que chocaste con un papacito, que resulta ser profesor! ¡No le digas! ¿¡Y cómo que "papacito"!? ¿¡En qué estás pensando, Melanie Baskerville!?»_ me… re-encontré con mi primo Leo, ¡estudia en la misma academia~!

—¡Vaya, que casualidad! —Exclamó un sonriente y a la vez sorprendido Revis, ya que no esperaba que hubiera un familiar en la misma academia, juraba que eran los únicos Baskervilles en dicha ciudad—. Me alegra saber que hiciste amigos y que no tuviste ningún percance, querida~

—¡A… aja! —asintió Mely, con cierto nerviosismo, reflejado en el temblor de su voz.

Revis pareció notar eso, por lo que a velocidad de rayo su expresión animada cambió a una sospechosa. Se acercó a su sobrina, entrecerrando sus ojos y con una aura amenazante y oscura rodeándolo, (o al menos eso era lo que Mely veía), por pensar en que su sobrinita hubiera tenido algún momento desagradable, con algún bastardo pervertido de la academia o algo. Lo había imaginado, a su tío no se le escapaba nada y notó que su sobrinita no le había dicho una cosa, algo que era importante.

—Y… ¿qué más? —preguntó con voz grave, casi como disparándole a su sobrina con su mirada, acorralándola un poco en el sofá.

—Pu-pues, e-etoooo… —varias gotitas de sudor resbalaban por la frente y nuca de la pobre muchacha, la cual intentaba desesperadamente inventar alguna excusa—. Yo… yo… —en una especie de reacción por el nerviosismo, comenzó a rascar sus tobillos, fue entonces cuando se acordó de sus venditas y le vino una idea de golpe—. ¡Ah, sí! Se me olvido decirte… que… tuve un pequeño accidente.

—¿¡Qué!? —gritó horrorizado y preocupado el hombre, por pensar en que a su querida niña le había pasado algo.

—¡No, no! ¡Cálmate, oji-san! —Tuvo que gritar Mely para que su tío no entrara en pánico, alzando un poco la manga de su pantalón y revelando las venditas—. No fue nada grave, solo tropecé y me di en los tobillos. Me atendieron en la enfermería y dijeron que sanaría pronto, además… ¡me dieron una paletita~!

Revis al oír eso suspiró aliviado, de que no fuera ni el cuarto de los accidentes que se imaginó (y exageró de sobremanera) en su mente, así como desactivó su «aura amenazante», al asegurar de que no había que preocuparse por coger la escopeta, para salir a "charlar" con ningún muchacho que se intentara ligar a su niña. El hombre se levantó, revolviendo cariñosamente los cabellos de su sobrina.

—Bueno, voy a seguir desempacando lo de la mudanza.

—Déjame ayudarte —se ofreció Mely sonriendo—. Como fue el primer día no mandaron tarea, _«bueno, el prof. Barma sí»_, por lo que puedo ayudarte, oji-san~

Revis sonrió con cariño y asintió—. Me parece bien, mi niña. Cuando acabemos de desempacar, ¿te apetece comer unas tostadas con mermelada~?

—¡Sí~! —exclamó animada la chica, corriendo a sacar todo lo de las cajas y que le era posible cargar.

—¡Ay, ay, ay, niña! ¡Ten cuidado con lo de porcelana! ¿Sabes qué pasa si se cae? ¡Pues que se rompe! —gritaba nervioso el soltero, temiendo que la muchacha en medio de su entusiasmo, dejara caer alguna de las piezas, de esa fina vajilla que le habían regalado.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Mely estaba dormida en su habitación, ya a la mitad de estar totalmente lista, pero que aún poseía unas pocas cajitas de mudanza. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un relajante blanco-azulado, con el techo blanco y el suelo hecho de gravilla blanca. Una de las cosas que la mudanza ya había dejado, eran la biblioteca de madera café, (dónde reposaban algunos de los libros favoritos de la Baskerville), así como la cama de sábanas cremosas y la mesita de noche, de color café oscuro. Sobre ella reposaba el despertador, que unos pocos segundos comenzó a sonar, interrumpiendo el sueño de la chica.

Melanie de mala gana y con el ceño levemente fruncido, viéndose graciosa y tierna, sujetó su almohada y se intentaba cubrir los oídos con ella. Digamos que aunque fuera alguien muy amable, no era precisamente de las personas que gozaban despertarse. Al ver que la almohadita blanca no era suficiente para cubrirse, sujetó su peluchito de pegaso y gritó, con una vena palpitante en su cabeza _«¡Cállate, ruidoso!»_, arrojando el peluchito hasta el indefenso reloj y provocando que éste se callara. La peli-blanca sonrío feliz, disfrutando del agradable silencio y volvió a acomodarse en la cama. Fue entonces cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe, entrando por ésta un sonriente Revis.

—¡Meeeeeely~! ¡Mi niña, es hora de que despiertes! —canturreaba el peli-blanco, acercándose sonriendo a la cama.

Pero al ver que su sobrina sólo gruñó y refunfuñó algo como _«En tres meses, oji-san…»_, para luego cubrirse de pies a cabeza con la sábana. Revis suspiró, rascando su nuca con un brazo. Mely no cambiaba nada. Se acercó al extremo inferior de la cama, sujetando la sábana y exclamando _«¡Tres meses mis polainas! ¡Despierta ahora, jovencita!»_, en lo que tiraba de ella y destapando a la peli-blanca.

Una Melanie vestida con su pijama de camisa y pantalón, ambos de manga larga, y de grisáceo/azulado color volvió a gruñir, cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos. ¿Por qué tenía que pararse siempre tan temprano? El que fuera su segundo día, en la academia Pandora, no era justificación para que… ¡Oh, dios santo! Los ojos de Mely se abrieron de par en par, ¡la academia! ¡Iba a retrasarse si no se apuraba! Para desconcierto de Revis, la muchacha se levantó de la cama de un saltó, corriendo hacia el baño del mismo cuarto a velocidad de rayo.

Fue tanta la sorpresa, que el peli-blanco soltó un largo silbido—. Curioso… normalmente debo arrojarle un vaso de agua y tirar de sus piernas, para que se digne a levantarse —se dijo para sí el hombre, alzándose de hombros y dirigiéndose a la cocina, exclamando antes de irse—. ¡Cuando salgas vienes a la cocina, que ya está el desayuno!

Pocos minutos después, ya vestida con el uniforme de la academia, que constaba de una blusa blanca, con un pequeño pañuelo rojo en el cuello, junto a una falda verde (demasiado corta para el gusto de Mely, por lo que secretamente llevaba un shortcito del mismo color debajo de ésta) y zapatillas verdes. Mely no estaba acostumbrada a llevar falda, desearía que (como siempre hacían el primer día) dejaran que ella fuera con pantalón. Pero las reglas eran las reglas y suspiró, saliendo hacia la cocina y sentándose en una de las mesitas negras, del pequeño comedor redondito.

—Buenos días y joooo~ —Mely sonrió, al encontrarse un plato con un par de huevos, unas rebanadas de tocino (las cuales estaban colocadas debajo de los huevos y parecían formar una carita) y unas tostadas, junto a un vasito de leche—. ¡Se lució hoy, estimado señor~~!

Revis soltó una carcajada, correspondiendo el «buenos días», se encontraba sirviéndose café, de modo que estaba de espaldas a la muchacha en lo que ésta comía. Una vez se sirvió y le dio el primer sorbo a la taza, le preguntó cómo le quedaba el uniforme, (¡y ojo! Revis aún no había visto el uniforme, ya que Mely fue la que lo compró). La muchacha dijo que si había escogido la talla adecuada. El peli-blanco sonrió y se comenzó a girar, hacia su sobrina.

—¿Con que si te queda bi…? —no pudo terminar su frase, ya que se quedo de piedra, al notar lo… "revelador" que era el uniforme ese—. ¡Melanie Baskerville! ¿¡Qué haces vistiendo así!?

Melanie alzó una ceja, al notar el rubor en el rostro de su tío. Se miró a si misma y no veía ni sentía ningún tipo de ajuste en la blusa, la falda aunque si era corta, no se preocupaba ya que llevaba el short, pero el resto de los reclamos del hombre eran solo exageraciones, típico de un tío/padre celoso. La chica le dio la última mordida a su tostada (acabando su desayuno) y miró molesta al hombre.

—¡No seas ridículo, oji-san! ¡Yo compré la talla adecuada y no está ni remotamente ajustada mi ropa! —Exclamaba ya cerca del hombre, tocándole su pecho repetidamente con uno de sus dedos—. ¡Solo estás celoso y exageras todo!

—¡No estoy celoso! ¿¡Y cómo esperas que acepte que vayas por ahí, con esa falda tan horriblemente… corta, y con esa blusa tan… ajustada!? —un ruborizado Revis miraba con un ojo cerrado a su sobrina—. ¿¡Qué quieres que los chicos te vean!?

—¡Por dios, ellos no me verán así! ¡Y aunque lo hicieran, tu bien sabes que yo no me dejaría tocar, que me haría respetar! ¿¡Y tú que haces viendo mi uniforme!? ¡Pervertido!

Duraron un rato discutiendo ambos Baskervilles, hasta que la muchacha se canso de gritar, saliendo de la cocina. Sujetó su maletín y salió del apartamento, cerrando la puerta detrás de si de un portazo. Revis por su parte y con el ceño fruncido, se sentó en el sofá de la sal, mirando fijamente a una fotito que había en la mesita en medio de los muebles. En ella se veía la imagen de un Revis más joven, junto a una Mely muy peque (y abrazable~).

Sujetó la foto enmarcada, mirándola molesto unos segundos, pero pasados unos minutos su semblante se ablandó y hasta se notaba triste. Se insultó a si mismo por ser tan idiota y haberle gritado así a su sobrina, por una razón tan ridícula. Sabía que ella no era una chica a la que le gustara exhibirse, que era sana y que sabía lo que estaba bien y lo que no. Un arrepentido Revis suspiró.

—Mi niña… lo siento mucho —le decía a la pequeña Mely de la foto, como si ésta pudiera oírlo—. Pero… no quiero que por culpa de un… bastardo… como fue mi hermano… te pierda, como pasó con tu madre Jolly.

Una pequeña y solitaria lágrima, de completa tristeza, resbaló por la mejilla del hombre. Soltó otro suspiró, jurándose que cuando volviera su sobrina, le ofrecería disculpas. Dejó el marco de la foto de nuevo en la mesita y se levantó, para desempacar las cosas restantes de las cajas.

* * *

Ya en las calles, en dirección a la academia, Melanie caminaba con el ceño fruncido. No entendía porque su tío era tan… ¡Aish! ¡Simplemente no soportaba discutir con el y sobre todo por tonterías así! ¿Por qué él no podía entender que ella ya era una chica grande? ¿Qué no debía reclamarle por su forma de vestir, ni tampoco exagerar tanto? El sabía bien que ella sólo usaba falda, cuando fuera altamente necesario, como para ir a las escuelas y eso. Melanie se llevó una mano a sus mejillas, para secar velozmente las pequeñas lágrimas de rabia. ¡Encima de eso, odiaba llorar por estupideces como esas! Pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, eso era lo malo de ser tan sensible.

De pronto la chica salió de sus pensamientos, al escuchar un grito de dolor, junto a unas risas. Al seguir dichos sonidos, cruzando una esquina de la calle, observó a 3 personas. Dos eran Vincent y Jack, los cuales parecían discutir con alguien decidido y valiente, para su baja estatura… ¡momento! ¿Baja estatura? Melanie se sorprendió de ver que se trataba del pequeño Oz, el cual tenía un pequeño moretón en su mejilla derecha. El Vessalius más joven parecía mirar con decisión en sus ojos esmeraldas a los del P-3, gritándole primero a Vincent «¡Retira lo que dijiste de mi hermana!», sólo para recibir un codazo en su vientre, de parte del nombrado. Oz se quejó y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que su primo Jack lo sujetó del cuello de su camisa, dispuesto a darle un puñetazo. El pequeño Oz cerró los ojos, esperando recibir el golpe. Pero velozmente Mely se interpuso y detuvo, con cierto esfuerzo pero lográndolo, el puño de un sorprendido Jack.

—Me… Mely-chan… —Oz parecía igual de sorprendido, al ver la intervención de la peli-blanca.

—Vaya, vaya. Pero si es "la nueva" —decía Jack, con sonrisa socarrona y a modo de saludo—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—¡Eso no te incumbe! —le gritó desafiantemente la oji-azul, soltando su puño y haciendo que soltara el cuello de la camisa de Oz—. ¿Cómo se atreven a golpear a Oz? ¡Y dos contra uno, encima!

—¡Bah! —Soltó Vincent, alzándose de hombros y cerrando sus ojos, con indiferencia—. Ese mocoso fue el que inició, solo porque dije que su hermana era tan proporcionada y se veía tan buena, que me provocaba…

Pero antes de acabar esa oración, Oz se intentó arrojar hacia el P-3 de cabellera dorada, pero Mely lo sujetó de los hombros y aunque bien sabía lo que Vincent estuvo a punto de decir, sintiendo la misma rabia, le dijo que no valía la pena. Oz se calmó, de mala gana, aún mandándole al Nightray una mirada de furia. Jack alzó una ceja, mirando a la chica sin entender porque defendía tanto a su primo/mocoso. No pudo evitar, al igual que Vincent, examinar el cuerpo de la chica de arriba abajo. Ambos habían notado que ya llevaba el uniforme femenino de la academia… también pensando en que se veía realmente buena (en el sentido negativo) con dicho uniforme.

El Vessalius mayor sonrió de lado, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta—. Oye, muñeca…

—_"Melanie"_ —corrigió la Baskerville, mirándolo con fastidio—. Mi nombre es _"Melanie"_, no_ "muñeca"_, ¿oíste?

Jack soltó una carcajada divertida. Chica difícil, le encantaban las de ese tipo—. Claro, claro, me retracto… _"Melanie"~_

Para sorpresa e incomodidad de la muchacha, el Vessalius mayor se acercó mucho a ella, acorralándola contra la pared de la calle, posando una de sus manos sobre dicha pared. Oz aunque intentó ayudar, Jack le envió una fría mirada, provocando que el pequeño rubio se quedara congelado. Las miradas serias de Jack eran una cosa, pero las frías que mandaba para que no se entrometieran, en verdad asustaban. Luego centró su mirada fijamente en las perlas celestes de ella, con sus orbes esmeraldas casi devorándola. Si Mely no hubiera aprendido el auto-control, le habría dado tremendo empujón al cochino rubio ese, pero se limitó a cruzarse de brazos, mirándolo con fastidio.

—¿Qué tanto me ves? —preguntó secamente. Jack soltó una leve risa, un poco tétrica y pícara. Aunque Mely no lo mostrara en su rostro, estaba muy nerviosa, pero se hacía la chica ruda.

—Nada, solo… acabo de notar lo bien que te queda ese uniforme, preciosa~

—¡Ya te dije que me llamó _"Melanie"_!

—Correcto, correcto —asentía Jack, como si fuera una leí absoluta. Pero luego la miró seriamente—. Dime una cosa, ¿por qué defiendes tanto a ese mocoso?

Preguntó señalando con un movimiento de cabeza a Oz, Mely suspiró y dijo _«Porque él es mi amigo»_ como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Oz ciertamente se sorprendió y sonrojo levemente, bajando su mirada hacia el suelo. Jack duró unos minutos en silencio, mirando a Mely, luego a Oz y después nuevamente a Mely, para al final soltar una leve risa burlona.

—¿Amigo, dices? —acercó un poco más su rostro al de ella, incomodándola más, aunque Mely disimulaba bien—. Claro… ustedes dos se llevan perfectamente. Ambos son extraños, mi primo lo es por enojarse tan fácilmente, a pesar de no poder defender a los que quiere—. Oz dio un leve respingo, sintiéndose algo triste por las palabras de su primo—. Y tú lo eres por… ser como eres, además de que te dejaste ligar por el prof. Gilbert en tu primer día, traviesilla~

Mely pensó un _«Maldito bastardo»,_ frunciendo mucho más el ceño. Pero antes de que dijera algo más, Jack se acercó muchísimo más a ella, con sus labios muy cerca de los de ella y tocándole uno de los hombros a ella con su mano izquierda y con la izquierda tocando su mentón. Sonrió al notar el inevitable rubor en el rostro de la peli-blanca.

—Pero… admito que las chicas extrañas… —Jack lamió con gula el labio inferior de la chica, aumentando el sonrojo de parte de ésta y susurró, acabando su oración—. Me resultan sexys~

Al reaccionar ante ese claro insulto, Mely no pudo evitar detener su acto reflejo, por lo que le dio una fuerte bofetada al Vessalius mayor, cuyo eco resonó por 3 segundos. Todos los presentes, (incluido Vincent que tenía sus brazos cruzados y ojos muy abiertos), se quedaron en silencio por la sorpresa. Mely conservaba su semblante furioso, mirando fijamente a Jack. Éste por su parte, giró su mirada hacia ella con lentitud y expresión seria. Sus ojos verdes estaban entrecerrados y tenía una ceja levemente alzada, así como la mejilla derecha enrojecida, por la reciente bofetada.

Un nervioso Oz en cuyo rostro se adornaba el miedo, con ojos totalmente abiertos y pupilas contraídas, con varias gotitas de sudor resbalando por su rostro y sus manos temblando levemente, solo pudo pronunciar un leve y tembloroso _«Me… Mely-chan…»_. Antes de reaccionar, sujetando una de las muñecas de la peli-blanca, tirando con todas sus fuerzas de ella y saliendo corriendo gritando _«¡Vámonos de aquí!»._ Dejando atrás a un Vincent aún perplejo y a un Jack sereno por fuera, pero realmente furioso por dentro y cuya vena palpitante, a un costado de su cabeza lo demostraba.

* * *

_**~Continuara~**_

* * *

_**¡Bueno, eso fue todo! Espero les haya gustado la forma en que integré a Revis a la historia (como amo a este personaje, tiene un diseño tan kawaii como el de Gil *w* y me dio tanta risa cuando le preguntó a Oswald por su "inclinación sexual", debido al comentario que este había hecho de Jack xDDD), quizás lo hice comportarse algo OOC, pero avise que algunos personajes se portarían así en el fic, ya que este es un Universo Alternativo. Más adelante en el fic, se revelará a qué se refería Revis con su comentario. Y esperó les haya gustado la escena Mely V/S Jack xDD**_

_**Y le quiero dar la bienvenida a Jane Call, espero que sigas leyendo el fic y siguiéndolo, ¡Muchas gracias por tu Review! nwn**_

_**En fin, los veo en el próximo capítulo, que espero las clases no atrasen TwT Dejen Reviews.**_

_**¡SAYONARA!**_


	6. Inscripciones y consejos (parte 01)

_**¡Buenas, gente hermosa!**_

_**Lamento como siempre la tardanza, pero aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo. Pero como me quedo tan largo, decidí dividirlo en dos partes, por lo que aquí tienen la primera parte :3**_

**_Disclaimer: __Ni Pandora Hearts o sus personajes OFICIALES me pertenecen, sino a Jun Mochizuki-sama, pero hay algunos OCs míos :3_**

* * *

_**~Capítulo 05~  
**__**"Inscripciones y consejos"**__** (Parte 01)**_

* * *

La joven peli-blanca y el pequeño rubio corrían velozmente por las calles de la ciudad, como si sus vidas dependieran de ello y respirando totalmente agitados. Oz por nada del mundo soltaba la mano de Mely, halando de ella con todas sus fuerzas durante la huída, ya que temía que si la perdía de vista en el camino, ya no volviera a verla. Debía admitir que estaba sorprendido de la valentía de la Baskerville, (por abofetear a su primo Jack), así como agradecido de que lo ayudara en esa situación, pero en ahora en verdad estaba preocupado por lo que su pariente estuviera pensando en hacer, para vengarse de ella.

—Uff… uff… ¡ya casi… llegamos!

Balbuceaba Oz, al estar agotado de tanta corredera —así como adolorido por el moretón de su mejilla— pero si sabía de un lugar seguro para ambos, esa era la academia Pandora. Debido a que su padre (por más estricto que fuera, siendo el director) no permitía los pleitos o agresiones a los alumnos, al menos dentro del instituto. Una sonrisa de alivio apareció en el rostro del Vessalius, al ver aparecer la gran edificación una corta calle más adelante. Sujetó con más fuerza la mano de Mely, al igual que aumentaba más la velocidad. Pero al ya estar más cerca de la academia, el alivio de Oz fue acompañado por algo de miedo, al ver que parado en la entrada de Pandora, estaba vigilando el prof. Rufus Barma, (asegurándose de esperar a la hora de cerrar las puertas de la academia, cuando entraran los alumnos que habían llegado a tiempo), aunque suspiró con algo de neutralidad.

El ver a un profesor tan estricto era una especie de comodín de 50 y 50; la mitad era que podría regañarlos por llegar unos pocos minutos antes de la hora de cerrar las puertas, pero la otra mitad era que podría "protegerlos" con su "poder de profe", y siendo Barma-sensei eso se multiplicaba, ya que aunque fuera super-estricto, tampoco se inclinaba por la violencia.

—¡Barma-sensei~! ¡Buenos días~! —canturreo Oz, agitando su otro brazo en un saludo, tan animado como siempre.

El profesor pelirrojo se giró, aunque suspiró con algo de fastidio por ver que se trataba del chico Vessalius, aunque una vez éste y la chica Baskerville se detuvieron junto a él, en seco y ambos tomando bocanadas de aire, por tanta corredera que tuvieron, le devolvió el «Buenos días». Aunque como era de esperarse, se cruzó de brazos y miró severamente al rubio, (y aunque no lo mostrara por su semblante, estaba sorprendido de ver el moretón que éste tenía en el rostro).

—3 minutos a tiempo antes de cerrar las puertas, chico Vessalius… —habló el pelirrojo, con su voz gruesa y estricta—. Como siempre logras milagrosamente salvarte, aunque como dicen "que es mejor tarde que nunca", supongo.

—Uff… uff… disculpe… Barma… sensei… uff —se excusaba el pequeño oji-verde, aun recuperando el aire, aunque con una usual sonrisita animada.

—Además de eso llegas con tremendo moretón en tu rostro, ¿ahora te inclinas por peleas callejeras? Y lo que es peor… —a medida que hablaba, Rufus miraba seriamente a Mely, aunque su sermón seguía hacia Oz—. ¡Ahora le has influenciado esos malos hábitos a la nueva alumna! —Se giró nuevamente hacia Oz, exclamando algo molesto—. ¡Deberías estar avergonzado, chico Vessalius!

—¡Oiga! —Exclamó Mely una vez repuesta del cansancio, pero sin perder el respeto hacia el profesor—. Disculpe, Barma-sensei… pero no fue culpa de Oz que yo también llegara algo tarde y mucho menos el que él tenga esa herida.

Al ver que ahora el profesor la miraba fijamente, con esa grisácea y fría mirada, Mely sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral. Pero reunió valor y prosiguió, tratando de ser lo más respetuosa y clara posible.

—Con todo respeto… pero yo solo llegué tarde, ya que estaba ayudando a Oz.

—¿Ayudando, dices? —Preguntó aun serio, pero con tono de extrañeza en su voz el pelirrojo. Mely asintió.

—Así es. Me encontraba dirigiéndome a la academia, cuando vi que estaba siendo molestado por…

—¡Jack y Vincent! —Interrumpió Oz en un grito y con cara de espanto.

—¿Jack Vessalius y Vincent Nightray? —Rufus enarcó una ceja, algo sobresaltado del reciente grito de Oz, aunque comenzando a comprender todo.

—Sí, esos mismos fueron los que le dejaron ese morado a él —asintió Mely, girándose hacia Oz—. Pero Oz, tampoco era para que lo gritaras de esa for…

—¡No, no es eso! ¡Mira, Mely!

Girándose hacia atrás suyo, donde el tembloroso y temeroso Oz apuntaba, la peli-blanca sintió un segundo y aún mayor escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Ya que casi como si supieran que estaban a punto de ser nombrados, Jack y Vincent se acercaban caminando tranquilamente y con las manos en los bolsillos. A Jack ya se le había desvanecido el enrojecimiento en su mejilla, de la anterior bofetada que había recibido. Mely centró su mirada celeste en la esmeralda de Jack, sintiendo casi (y aunque el Vessalius lo disimulara muy bien) que la taladraba con esa intensa y verdosa mirada, careciente de brillo. La Baskerville tragó saliva, al igual que un nervioso Oz, cuando el prof. Barma posó una de sus manos sobre los hombros de ella y Oz, con mirada ahora ya no tan severa como antes.

—Será mejor que entren o ésta vez sí llegarán tarde a sus clases —aconsejó Rufus calmadamente, aunque al ver las caras semi-dudosa de la Baskerville, añadió con una leve, pero muy leve, casi imperceptible sonrisa—. Vayan, yo me encargaré de todo.

Al ver esa pequeñita sonrisa del profesor, Melanie sintió algo más de calma y seguridad, por lo que tanto ella como el rubio asintieron y se dirigieron al interior de la academia. Cuando en eso, Rufus se giró hacia Oz y le dijo, alzando un poco la voz para que lo escucharan a la distancia que llevaban, que antes de asistir a sus clases se pasara por la enfermería para que le atendieran el moretón, así como aun debía entregarle su doble-tarea para esa semana, como decía la apuesta entre ambos. El Vessalius aun caminando, alzó un brazo junto al pulgar de la mano de éste, en señal de afirmación de haberlo oído. Mely no pudo evitar girarse levemente, viendo de reojo como en la entrada se quedaba el profesor pelirrojo, al parecer dándoles el sermón del año a ambos miembros del P-3, tanto por casi llegar tarde como por estar molestando a un alumno. Pero dejó de prestarle atención a esa vista, ya que Oz soltó una leve risita, debido a que el prof. Barma en cierta forma, (detrás de ese semblante frío y calculador), era alguien de buen corazón, así como alguien de espléndida memoria.

—Vaya, parece que mi pequeña esperanza de que lo hubiera olvidado, se fue a la basura… —confesó Oz, con sonrisita animada y una gotita de sudor resbalando por su nuca—. ¡Aunque era de esperarse de Barma-sensei~!

—Sí… —respondió Mely, aunque con una sonrisa más pequeña que las usuales. Cosa que llamó la atención de Oz.

—Mely-chan, descuida —Oz le sonrió con seguridad a la Baskerville—. No te preocupes por Jack o Vincent, Barma-sensei se encargara de todo.

Eso pareció servir para calmar un poco a la peli-blanca, ya que su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más; pero entonces miró fijamente al rubio, de forma similar a una hermana mayor preocupada por su hermanito, preguntándole de la misma forma _«Oz… ¿te duele?»_. No fue la pregunta la que desconcertó al Vessalius, sino el tono y mirada de la Baskerville al formularla; pero con su usual sonrisa le dijo _«Un poco, pero ya no tanto. Tranquila y gracias por preguntar, Mely-chan~»_, cosa que pareció calmar a la Baskerville. Pero aun así la muchacha no quería separarse de su amigo, al menos hasta ver que le atendieran en la enfermería, por lo que sujetó una de las manos del muchacho.

—Oz, te llevaré a la enfermería, ¿de acuerdo?

—Etooo, claro, Mely-chan —asintió el rubio, con un leve rubor apareciendo en su rostro, debido a la acción de la muchacha.

Cuando ya ambos amigos estaban en la puerta principal del edificio, al entrar por ésta y caminar ya dentro de los pasillos de la academia, iban acercándose al pasillo principal y más transitado —aunque como en esos momentos ya era algo tarde, nadie se encontraba en ellos, ya que seguramente estaban en sus salones— bueno, nadie a excepción de cierto profesor peli-negro y de ojos dorados, que se encontraba colgando una especie de anuncio, en el pizarrón de noticias de la academia. Decía algo parecido a _**«**__**Abiertas inscripciones a clases de Kendo**__***. El que desee inscribirse, escriba su nombre y apellido en las líneas de abajo»**_, así como de una esquina colgaba un pequeño lapicero de tinta imborrable.

—¡Buenos días, Gilbert-sensei~! —Saludó el Vessalius, con el mismo entusiasmo que con Barma, al prof. Nightray.

—Buenos días, Gilbert-sensei~ —Mely saludó también, sonriendo muy feliz al ver al Nightray (sin saber bien el porqué).

El aludido se giró y al notar primero a Oz, le devolvió el saludo sonriendo normalmente, aunque cuando cayó en cuenta que junto a éste estaba Mely, se esforzó por no sonrojarse (al verla ya vestida con el uniforme de la academia) y con algo de tartamudeo, le devolvió también el saludo. Pero las otras dos cosas que el Nightray azabache no había pasado por alto, fueron: 1) El moretón en la mejilla de Oz, (aunque inmediatamente el rubio le aclaró que no era nada y que no se preocupara). Y 2) Era que ambos alumnos, Oz y Melanie, iban… ¿tomados de la mano? Gilbert aunque lucía sereno por fuera, no sabía porque de repente un raro sentimiento en su pecho lo invadía; no era como las "maripositas" cada vez que veía a la Baskerville; sino más bien como un nudo, el cual le ardía un poco. ¿Molestia, acaso? O mejor dicho… ¿celos? ¡Pero claro que no! ¿¡Por qué debía ponerse molesto o celoso de ver a la preciosa Baskerville, tomada de la mano con el pequeño Vessalius!? ¿¡Y por qué diantres se refería por «Preciosa» a la muchacha!? A medida que en el interior del profesor se llevaba a caso esa "disputa sentimental irracional", fue cuando Mely y Oz notaron con más claridad el anuncio que acababa de colgar el Nightray, preguntando con curiosidad.

—Ja, ja, veo que ya están disponibles las inscripciones de Kendo —habló Oz, mirando con interés el anuncio, soltando por unos momentos la mano de su amiga, para acercarse y ver mejor. Cuando añadió—. ¡Puede que éste año me inscriba~!

—Ja, ja, ja, ¿en serio, Oz-kun? —Preguntó Gilbert riendo divertido, una vez ese sentimiento de "no celos, sino algo más" se esfumó de su pecho, al ver que el rubio había soltado la mano de Mely, añadiendo con cierto tono de misterio, aunque sonriendo—. Pues si lo vas a hacer, más te vale que te esfuerces. Ya que éste año no creerás quién está dirigiendo las clases de Kendo, Oz.

Oz pareció sentir mucha curiosidad, comenzando a interrogar al profesor azabache, para ver si se le salía el nombre del nuevo instructor de Kendo de ese año. Aunque el Nightray solo sonreía divertido, negándose a decirle y continuando colgando algunos pocos anuncios más en la pizarra —entre ellos cursos de cocina; de música; de teatro; de natación y varios más— Oz los miraba, pero el que más le seguía interesando era el de Kendo, (a pesar de las misteriosas palabras del profesor). Algo que Gilbert tampoco podía notar, es lo mucho que era visto fijamente (pero bien disimulado) por la Baskerville peli-blanca. La chica no sabía porque cada vez que miraba al joven profesor, un inmenso sentimiento que desconocía la embargaba, no entendía de dónde le salían esas ganas de acariciarle esos revoltosos y negros cabellos, similares a algas. O verle fijamente a esos dulces y serenos ojos ambarinos, que resplandecían como el oro.

—_«¡Melanie Baskerville, vuelve a la realidad!»_ —se gritó mentalmente la chica. Una vez calmando esos raros pensamientos de origen desconocido, la chica recordó el día anterior, cuando su primo Leo le había presentado a sus compañeros vigilantes—. Ne, Gilbert-sensei…

—¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede, Mely-chan~? —Preguntó sonriendo tranquilamente el profesor, sin notar el leve rubor que apareció en las mejillas de su estudiante, ya que ésta había apartado la mirada.

—_«¡Me dijo "Mely-chan"!»_ —Ella estaba acostumbrada a que sus amigos, como Oz y hasta el "Doc" Break le dijeran así por cariño, ¿pero por qué con Gilbert era diferente?—. E-etoooo… pues… —la chica juntaba y separaba sus dedos—. ¿Qué… relación tienes con… Elliot Nightray? —La chica suponía que por el apellido serían parientes, pero quería confirmar que no se tratara de desconocidos con el mismo apellido.

Una vez colgó el último anuncio, el azabache se giró a ver a la muchacha, pareciendo sorprendido de que la chica preguntara eso. Ya que no sabía que ella ya hubiera conocido a Elliot. Oz miró a ambos velozmente, cuando comenzó a silbar levemente y decidió leer con más claridad el resto de los anuncios, (así como darles privacidad). Gilbert le explicó a la muchacha que él y Elliot eran hermanos, aunque no de la misma sangre. Al ver la extrañeza de la peli-blanca, el profesor prosiguió diciendo que él y su hermano Vincent (su hermano sí sanguíneo) habían sido adoptados por la familia Nightray, —poseedora de una de las compañías más exitosas de la ciudad y por tanto una reconocida familia— cuando eran muy pequeños. Mely aunque por fuera parecía calmada, por dentro rebosaba de incredulidad, no por el hecho de que el azabache fuera adoptado, ni por el hecho de que perteneciera a una familia millonaria. Sino por saber que el dulce y considerado Gilbert, estaba emparentado con el abusador y desvergonzado de Vincent, miembro del P-3. Aunque si se ponía a pensar, viendo fijamente el rostro de Gilbert, podía notar que él y Vincent tenían cierto parecido facial, así como el mismo color de ojos —bueno, aunque Vincent tuviera un ojo dorado y el otro escarlata, por desconocida razón; así como cabello largo y dorado— aunque claro que en personalidades eran muy distintos.

—E-entiendo —asintió la peli-blanca al salir de sus pensamientos, sonriendo con leves nervios, ya que el haber visto por unos segundos el rostro de Gilbert tan fijamente, la ponía nerviosa sin saber porque—. B-bueno, ya debemos ir a la enfermería, ¿verdad, Oz?

—Etoooo, sí. Pero dame… un… segundito… Mely-chan… —respondía Oz, en lo que anotaba, (para sorpresa de Mely y Gilbert), su nombre en el anuncio de inscripción de Kendo—. ¡Listo calisto~!

—¿¡De verdad vas a inscribirte!? —La auténtica sorpresa se reflejaba en el rostro del Nightray azabache—. ¿¡No bromeabas!?

—¡Claro que voy a inscribirme! —Afirmó Oz, cruzándose de brazos y algo ofendido por las dudas del Nightray—. ¿Por qué creíste que no lo haría, Gilbert-sensei?

El azabache dio un leve respingo, sudando levemente por los nervios, cuando hizo un ademán de ver el reloj negro, colgado de su muñeca y reflejó falsa sorpresa, recordándoles al Vessalius y a la Baskerville que se les haría tarde de llegar a su siguiente clase, si no se apresuraban de ir antes a la enfermería. Por lo que velozmente posó una mano sobre el hombro de cada uno, (nuevamente sin notar el intenso rubor de Mely) y comenzó empujarlos levemente. Por más que el rubiecito forcejeaba y le decía que le respondiera, no tardó en ver que era empujado al interior de la sala de enfermería, siendo lo primero que vio fue al "doc" Break, sentado en su sillita y leyendo una revista de «Las 100 mejores recetas de té» (ya que bien era conocido su gusto por dicha bebida, al igual que los dulces y postres), antes de sentir que el Nightray le cerraba la puerta corrediza a sus espaldas.

—¡Oye, respóndeme primero! —Le gritaba Oz al Nightray, través de la puerta de la enfermería.

—¿Oz-kun? ¿Qué te trae por…? —Al notar el tremendo moretón en el rostro del muchacho al éste girarse, Break modificó su pregunta, con cierto tono de pena por el rubio—. ¿Jack y Vincent otra vez?

—No, ¿quién más habrá sido, doc? —El sarcasmo adornaba las palabras de Oz, al éste aun estar ofendido con Gil por no responderle, cuando añadió—. ¿Acaso Emily?

En eso Break metió y sacó velozmente una mano de su bata de laboratorio, ya con Emily en ésta, la cual le protestó al rubio con su usual voz chillona—. _«¡Tu no me acuses, mocoso! Inculpar de semejante violencia a una "bella dama y enfermera" como yo… ¡mocoso insolente!»_

—¡Break! —Gritó Oz, con una venita palpitante en su cabeza.

—A mi no me mires, que no dije nada, Oz-kun. ¡Fue ella~! —Exclamó en su defensa el oji-rojo, señalando con su otra mano a la muñequita, aunque con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

Emily hizo un chistoso movimiento, como si se llevara sus manitas a la boca y luego le gritó a su "doctor"—. _«¡Doctor! ¿¡Y usted de qué lado está!?»_

* * *

Afuera de la enfermería, al lado de la puerta, la peli-blanca y el peli-negro claramente podían escuchar la discusión entre el doc, el rubio y la "enfermera", por lo que una gotita de sudor descendió por las nucas de cada uno. Aunque luego de eso, el Nightray suspiró aliviado de salvarse de la "furia" de Oz, (al menos por el momento), centrando su mirada dorada en la Baskerville, la cual yacía con los brazos en su espalda y recostada de una de las paredes del pasillo; Gilbert decidió imitar la pose de la muchacha, recostándose en la pared a la derecha de esa y a respetable distancia, solo que cruzado de brazos. Un silencio ciertamente incómodo acompañó a profesor y alumna, (el cual ya ni se inmutaba por los gritos de la enfermería, ya que éstos habían cedido hace rato, seguramente Break ya estaba atendiendo al Oz), los cuales no se decían nada.

—Entonces… —comenzó a hablar Gilbert, para romper el silencio del ambiente, pero mirando a otro lado y no a la chica—. Veo que… ya vienes con tu uniforme, Mely-chan.

—Etooo, sí —asintió la peli-blanca, logrando controlar su rubor en esa segunda ocasión en que el azabache se dirigía a ella por ese apodo—. Aunque… a mi tío no pareció hacerle gracia verme así…

El tono tan… triste con que la muchacha dijo eso llamó la atención del peli-negro, por lo que se giró a verla sereno. No quería ser muy entrometido, pero ciertamente no le gustaba verla triste, así como el ser su profesor guía le dejaba darle consejos a su alumna, por lo que con total educación y calma le preguntó si quería hablar de eso. Ella dudó unos instantes, en lo que con timidez jugaba con uno de los mechones de su cabello blanco, pero a la final le explicó todo el problema, sobre los celos y exagerada protección (con "P" mayúscula) de su tío Revis. Gilbert miraba con total comprensión a Melanie, en lo que ésta explicaba su dilema, a la final le sonrió.

—Ya veo —dijo una vez la chica acabó—. Pero eso se debe a que tu tío te quiere mucho~

Mely suspiró, con cierta expresión deprimida—. Lo sé, pero… a veces desearía que él no fuera tan exagerado. Ya que no me gusta nada discutir con él…

El Nightray de cabellos azabaches y piel blanquecina dudo unos instantes, pero finalmente y con lentitud (y leve vacilación) acercó una de sus manos a la cabeza de la muchacha, revolviéndole los cabellos con suavidad, en un gesto de consuelo. Melanie dio un leve respingo, agradeciendo internamente no haberse sonrojado por esa acción de su joven profesor, bajando solo la mirada por la pena, aunque no sintió impulso alguno por resistirse. Ya que solo era un gesto de cariño… ¿¡leyeron bien!? ¡Cariño, gente!

—Bueno… ya mejor no te pongas triste por ello, ¿de acuerdo? —Volvió a hablar Gilbert, aun acariciando la cabeza de la chica—. Cuando vuelvas a casa podrán arreglar las cosas, ahora mejor céntrate en tus clases, Mely-chan.

—Etooo, s-sí. Tiene razón —asintió con algo de pena Mely, aunque se giró y encaró al profesor—. Y Gilbert-sensei.

—¿Mande?

—Muchas gracias.

—¿Muchas gracias? —Repitió extrañado el azabache—. ¿Por qué?

—Por escuchar~ —aclaró ella, sonriendo con suma dulzura.

El azabache tuvo que apartar su mirada a otro lado, haciendo como que miraba la ventana, en lo que un intenso rubor aparecía en su rostro. Tragó saliva y esforzándose en que su voz no temblara, dijo «No hay de que». No sabía por qué, pero sentía que Melanie se veía indescriptiblemente adorable cuando sonreía. Sus encantadores ojos, celestes cual cielo, le brindaban calma al Nightray con solo mirarlos. Así como su larga cabellera, blanca cual nieve, le resultó tan encantadoramente suave cuando la acarició. Pero sobretodo, se sonrojaba por la imagen de la chica con el uniforme blanqui-verde de Pandora, se veía realmente hermosa con el… sobre todo por la faldita… ¡Momento! ¿¡Qué hacía pensando en esas cosas!? ¿¡Es qué acaso era un pervertido!? Gilbert repentinamente se golpeó la frente con su mano derecha, dejándosela levemente enrojecida y desconcertando a la muchacha, la cual alarmada le preguntó _«¿¡Gilbert-sensei, qué pasó!?»_ a lo que éste velozmente respondió _«N-nada, es que… había un mosquito»_, cosa que más bien dejó confusa a la chica, pero se conformó.

Pocos segundos después, la puerta corrediza de la enfermería se abrió y por ésta salió Oz, con varias curitas en su mejilla atendida, y con una paletita en mano, la cual se guardó en el bolsillo. El "Doc" y su "enfermera" se asomaron por la puerta, despidiéndose del rubio y a la final volver a cerrar la puerta. Al preguntarle cómo se sentía, el rubio respondió que ya mejor, aunque el ungüento que Break le aplicó debajo de la vendas ardía levemente. Pero inmediatamente al acordarse de su anterior dilema con Gilbert, Oz alzó la vista comenzando a preguntar _«Bueno, Gilbert-sensei, ¿ahora sí me va a respon…?»._ Pero lo único que apreció el Vessalius fue una estela de humo, donde antes estaba el Nightray y mucho más adelante por el pasillo al profesor corriendo como un jaguar. Una venita palpitante apareció en la nuca de Oz, el cual a la vez en que comenzaba a perseguir al mayor le gritaba que le respondiera. Una Mely con varias gotitas de sudor fue testigo de la persecución, para luego seguir a ambos siendo guiada por las estelas de humo que dejaron.

Más adelante y varios minutos de persecución después, la estela de Gilbert llevó a Oz hasta el interior del salón de la clase de biología, la cual era dada por la profesora Charlotte (llamada a veces Lotti). El ver al muchachito rubio entrar tan precipitadamente y mirando a todos lados, como un radar buscando algo, provocó algo de confusión entre los alumnos. Sin que Oz se diera cuenta, a sus espaldas se abrió un armario de color gris, saliendo con sumo sigilo de su interior el prof. Nightray y dirigiéndose igual de silencioso a la puerta de salida. Los estudiantes se aguantaban la risa, para no delatar la huida de su profesor. Desgraciadamente, a solo unos pocos centímetros de salir (y sin darse cuenta) un costado de la camisa blanca de Gilbert se había enganchado al esqueleto (no real) de la clase de biología. Provocando que al más leve tirón, el esqueleto se separara de su pilar y con mucho estruendo se desplomara (y casi pareciese que sujetara por voluntad propia) de la espalda del Nightray, el cual palideció considerablemente tanto por sentir la huesuda mano sobre su hombro, como por que su intento de huida silenciosa fracasó.

Oz se giró velozmente, apuntándole con un brazo y exclamando—. ¡Aja!

—¡Me voy! —Exclamó el nervioso profesor, saliendo corriendo del salón aun siendo "abrazado" por el esqueleto, exclamando en su carrera—. ¡Disculpe la intromisión, Lotti-san, le devolveré el esqueleto a final de clases!

A medida que la tranquila Mely seguía las estelas de humo, se desconcertó levemente al ver más adelante, cruzando el pasillo al profesor Gilbert, el cual llevaba colgado sobre su espalda a un esqueleto. La muchacha al ya saber que la academia Pandora no era precisamente "normal", se alzó de hombros y siguió su camino, dirigiéndose al salón de biología (no le fue difícil encontrarlo, ya que se podían escuchar dentro de dicho salón los gritos de Oz diciendo «¡Oye, regresa aquí, cobarde! ¡Respóndeme, Gilbert-sensei!», los cuales fueron sustituidos por unos gritos (ahora femeninos) que decían _«¡Joven Oz! ¡Déje de gritar en mi clase y siéntese, por el amor de dios!»._ Una vez la peli-blanca entró al salón, la profesora Charlotte cambió su semblante enojado a uno dulce y le dijo _«Oh, buenos días. ¿Melanie Baskerville, verdad?. Es un placer conocerte, puedes decirme Lotti-senpai, querida~»_, Mely asintió y dijo sonriendo _«Sí. El placer es mío, Lotti-senpai~»._

* * *

Vincent caminaba por el pasillo, con sus manos posadas en su nuca, acompañado por Jack. Ambos iban saliendo de la oficina del director, Zai Vessalius, recibiendo una citación por bullying; aunque la verdad ya las habían desechado en uno de los papeleros del pasillo. Se detuvieron a mitad del camino, viendo al prof. Gilbert entrar a la sala de profesores, cargando varios papeles. Pero lo que más resaltaba era el esqueleto de ciencias que llevaba colgando en su espalda, como si de una capa se tratase. Al cerrarse la puerta del despacho, ambos P-3 se miraron con una ceja enarcada cada uno, pero prosiguieron su camino a sabrá dios dónde.

—Vaya… onii-san está actuando cada día más raro.

—Bueno, más de lo normal —recalcó Jack.

—Eso es cierto —afirmó riendo Vincent, preguntándose mentalmente—. _«¿Será un nuevo efecto secundario de fumar?» _—Ya que aunque fuera un buscapleitos, no era un adicto a ese vicio, cuando centró su atención en la pizarra de anuncios—. Oh, mira, Jack. Ya están disponibles las inscripciones a clases especiales.

—Sí, sí, que bien, Vincent —respondía con falso interés el Vessalius, al estar de mal humor por el reciente sermón recibido del prof. Barma, así como por la (ya desechada) citación de su tío Zai, y todo por culpa de esa entrometida Baskerville. Cuando le preguntó a su compañero, sonriendo socarronamente—. ¿Éste año si te inscribirás en las clases de cocina, Vincent~?

—¡Otra vez con eso! —Exclamó Vincent, frunciendo el ceño y mirando amenazante a su compañero—. ¡Todos los años preguntas lo mismo, sabiendo que eso no pasara, idiota!

—Sí, sí, es cierto. Tienes toda la razón, no te inscribirás a clases de cocina, Vincent… —asintió Jack, fingiendo seriedad en su semblante y cruzando sus brazos. Cuando añadió, volviendo a sonreír—. Ya que… ¡te inscribirás en la clase de tejido~!

Esa era la gota que derramó el vaso, Vincent entrecerró sus ojos y le mandó una sombría (y aterradora) mirada al Vessalius. Una cosa era que cada año Jack lo fastidiara con las clases de cocina, sabiendo que Vincent no era precisamente "talentoso" en la cocina, pero eso podía tolerarlo. Pero lo inaceptable para el Nightray peli-dorado, era que bromearan con el tejido, sabiendo el infinito y raro despreció que sentía por los peluches de animales. El único artículo que le gustaba usar, relacionada a clases de tejido, eran las tijeras. ¿La razón? ¡Porque eran una gran arma, para "desmembrar", "decapitar" y sacarle el relleno a los detestables peluchitos! La verdad ni Jack o Alice sabían con exactitud, el por qué ese gran odio de Vincent hacia los animales de felpa, aunque no le daban mayor importancia.

—Bueno, bueno. Calma, hombre —decía Jack haciendo movimientos leves con sus manos, disimulando con gran talento el leve escalofrío que sintió por la mirada del Nightray—. Solo quería animarme, luego del regaño de Barma-sen… —pero no acabo esa oración, ya que al pasar su mirada esmeralda hacia las inscripciones de Kendo, su mirada de ensombreció, al ver el nombre de su "querido" primito Oz anotado—. ¿Con que esas tenemos?

—¿Ahora que mosca te pico? Oh, vaya, vaya~ —Vincent al notar la causa de repentino cambió de su amigo, sonrió con burla—. Parece que tu primito hablaba en serio, cuando dijo que se inscribiría en Kendo el próximo año. ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres apostar cuánto resistirá el enano, antes de retirarse~?

Jack chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, metiendo una mano dentro de su bolsillo—. No me interesa eso por ahora. Si el mocoso de Oz quiere meterse en eso, que lo haga… de hecho… tengo una mejor idea en mente~

Ante la duda en el semblante de su compañero Nightray, el Vessalius sonrió cínicamente, metiendo una mano dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, para después sacar determinado objeto.

* * *

_**~Continuara~**_

* * *

_**N/A: * El Kendo (proveniente de "Ken: sable" y "Dō: camino/vía", por lo que se traduciría como "el camino del sable"), es un arte marcial japonés tradicional moderno. En el kendo se combate portando un bōgu (es decir, una armadura) y un shinai (o sable de bambú) y se realizan las formas preestablecidas con un bokken (sable de madera) así como en pocas ocasiones con una katana.**_

* * *

_**¡Bueno, esa fue la primera parte! Espero les haya gustado mucho.**_

_**Aviso que ya aparecerán más de los personajes de PH en los próximos capítulos, así que sean pacientes ;3**_

_**En lo personal me reí demasiado escribiendo ésta primera parte del capítulo, sobre todo por el "abrazo" que Gilbert recibió del esqueleto (¡Ojo! No real) de la clase de biología xDDD ¿De quién hablaba Gilbert-sensei acerca del nuevo profesor de Kendo? ¿Qué será lo que planean (los bastardos) de Jack y Vincent? ¿Qué es lo que habrá sacado Jack de su bolsillo? ¿Podrá Gilbert-sensei separar el esqueleto de su camisa? xD**_

_**¡Todo eso y mucho más en la segunda parte del capítulo! La cual subiré con gusto, a cambio de Reviews ;3**_

_**¡SAYONARA!**_


	7. Inscripciones y consejos (parte 02)

_**¡Buenas, gente hermosa! (Si es que alguien sigue ahí xDDD)**_

_**Primero que nada… ¡Un gran agradecimiento a todas las personas que leen el fic! Sobre todo a las que comentan. Así es, hablo de ustedes:**_

_**Habieru Diamond**__**, **__**Jane Call**__**, **__**Red20**__**, **__**DarkJuan647**____**(¡Tú! ¡El penúltimo! ¡Deja de cambiarte de Nicks, que me confundo! xDDD) y sobre todo a la anónima **__**Nerea**__**, gomen, no te había visto antes y recién orita note tu review en el capi 3, espero que si sigues ahí no me odies TTwTT (?) ¡espero sigas interesada en el fic y que sigas comentando!**_

_**Ahora…. Vamos con un… **__¡__AVISO IMPORTANTE__!_

_(Cofcof para quien sea que lea esto cofcof xDDD)_

…

_Debido a una decisión que tomé y como noté que no había suficientes personajes en el manga de Pandora Hearts para rellenar el profesorado en la Academia Pandora, decidí que a partir de ahora el Fanfic ya no será únicamente de Pandora Hearts, sino que será un CROSSOVER con los personajes del manga de "Crimson Shell" un manga one-shot –es decir de un único tomo– creado por la misma mangaka de Pandora Hearts, Jun Mochizuki-sama, (eso se deja en claro, ya que el diseño de los personajes es muy parecido y quien no haya leído ese manga one-shot le digo que es muy recomendable, aunque el final solo diré que fue MUY abierto xD jejejeje) así que cuando aparezca un personaje de Crimson Shell, para diferenciarlo de cualquier Original Character creado por mí, lo avisaré al final del capítulo jeje_

…

_Por cierto, como siempre lamento la ETERNA demora en actualizar tanto éste como mis otros fics, pero las clases han estado rudas, no, más que rudas, TORTURANTES (síp, esa es la palabra)_. _Para disculparme por la tardanza de publicar capis, si quieren pueden dejar Reviews diciéndome alguna petición que quieran para el fic (Pero NO se acepta ni yaoi, Yuri o hentai, ¿capichi? O_Ó) o si quieren que agregué algún OC inspirado en ustedes al fic (deben darme nombre, edad, apariencia, personalidad, gustos, etc y si quieren un detalle de la historia de su OC)._

…

_Como se dejo claro al inicio del Fanfic, este será un universo alterno, y aprovechando ésta notita de noticias, les aviso que puede que algunos de los personajes tendrán un apellido distinto al original del manga (tanto los de Pandora hearts como los de Crimson Shell –aunque en el caso de los segundos, puede que yo misma les invente apellidos, ya que en el manga de CS muy pocos tienen apellido oficial jeje), ejemplo: Lacie Baskerville vendría siendo… Lacie Mars (¡OJO! ¡Este fue un ejemplo! No será el apellido que le pondré a Lacie o a su hermano Oswald en este fic jeje)_

…

_**Ahora si… **__**Aquí les dejo la 2da parte del capítulo anterior, espero les haga reír a montón, ya que incluí algunas anécdotas cómicas que me sucedieron en mis horas de clases y des las cuales saque provecho xD**_

_**Aunque también le agregué una pizca de drama owo**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Disclaimer:____Ni Pandora Hearts, Crimson Shell o sus personajes OFICIALES me pertenecen, sino a Jun Mochizuki-sama. Tampoco la canción "Thriller Night" es mía, sino de Michael Jackson (que en paz descanse). Lo único mío son algunos OCs por allí y la historia :3_

_**Advertencia**__**: A partir de éste capítulo puede que la categoría de T se haga notar, ya que algunos personajes dirán palabrotas xD.**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**~Capítulo 06~  
"**__**Inscripciones y consejos**__**" (Parte 02)**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En el salón de biología, la clase por parte de la prof. Charlotte ya había dado inicio hace rato. Mely escuchaba con atención las explicaciones de la profesora, hablaba sobre el tema de la reproducción y la herencia. La peli-blanca observaba fijamente a la profesora, notando que ciertamente era muy hermosa y que aproximadamente fuera de 26 años. Su piel era clara y poseía un desordenado cabello color rosa claro, que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, con un par de mechones enmarcándole el rostro. Llevaba una (algo atrevida) camiseta blanca y escotada, debajo de una chaqueta rojo oscuro. Por último, llevaba una falda color marrón oscuro, peligrosamente corta. Así como calzaba unos tacones del mismo color de su chaqueta. En sus muñecas llevaba varios brazaletes, multicolores. Por consecuencia de esa atrevida forma de vestir, la profesora recibía miradas (algunas disimuladas y otras para nada) embobadas de algunos de sus alumnos masculinos —Oz no estaba incluido en entre ellos, aunque en ocasiones fuera un "pequeño Don Juan", con las mujeres mayores no se metía y menos con Charlotte, a ésta simplemente por tenerle algo de miedo, pero respeto— que aunque escucharan a su profesora, más concentrados estaban en recorrerla con la vista de arriba a abajo.

Aunque había unos cuantos estudiantes, que pasaban su mirada de la profesora a Melanie, sonrojándose más por la belleza ligada a ternura, que la segunda poseía al vestir el uniforme femenino de la academia. Pero desde luego, la inocente Baskerville no podía notar que la observaban, al estar sentada en el frente y de primera fila; además de que estaba centrada en escuchar con atención la explicación de la prof. Charlotte.

—Muy bien, jóvenes. Como sabemos, hay una gran cantidad de posibilidades de reproducción entre distintos organismos —hablaba la peli-rosa, anotando algunos apuntes y "dibujitos" de animales de distintas especies en la pizarra.

A continuación, por indicación de parte de Lotti de que empezaran a anotar, (y los alumnos masculinos por fin saliendo de su hechizo), sacaron de sus mochilas sus cuadernos de biología, para anotar los apuntes importantes de la pizarra. Pero en ese momento, la sorpresa apareció en el rostro de la muchacha peli-blanca; buscó, buscó y re-buscó en cada rincón de su mochila, sin encontrar lo que buscaba. Ahora la sorpresa fue re-emplazada por desespero, cosa que la profesora no paso por alto.

—Joven Melanie, ¿sucede algo? —Preguntó Charlotte, acercándose a su pupitre.

—Es que no encuentro mi cuaderno de biología —explicaba la menor, con tal angustia que hasta intentaba meter su cabeza dentro de su mochila. Ella estaba completamente segura de que lo había metido en su mochila, la noche anterior antes de irse a dormir.

—Vaya, ya veo. A lo mejor se te cayó de tu mochila porque venías apresurada, linda —Charlotte miró y sonrió con comprensión a la niña. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Mely, por pensar que durante el escape de ella y Oz antes de llegar a la academia, su cuaderno se le hubiera caído por la calle. Salió de su pensamiento al escuchar a Lotti-sensei decir—. Durante el recreo puedes intentar buscarlo en la sección _«Objetos perdidos»_ del _«Área de información»_. Por ahora puedes anotar los apuntes en alguna hoja de otro cuaderno. Y luego puedes transcribirlo en tu cuaderno respectivo, si lo encuentras, durante el fin de semana, ¿te parece, cariño~?

—S-sí, gracias, Lotti-sensei —aceptó Mely aliviada, devolviéndole la sonrisa a la profesora. De verdad esperaba que la mujer tuviera razón y su cuaderno se encontrará entre dichos objetos perdidos, en lo que sacaba un pequeño cuadernito (aun sin usar pero que llevaba para situaciones como éstas) para anotar los apuntes de la clase.

Lotti asintió y procedió a continuar con su explicación. Pasaron aproximadamente unos 20 minutos, algunos entre dictado de parte de la profesora y otros de ejercicios de interacción con los alumnos, hasta que se llegó a una parte del tema en que se mencionaban los ejemplos de distintos organismos, que eran válidos para reproducirse entre sí. Cuando uno de los alumnos de la clase alzó la mano, para hacer una pregunta. La piel de dicho estudiante era clara, sus cabellos blancos, cuyos ojos eran brillantes y purpurinos; iba vestido con el uniforme masculino de la academia, que constaba de camisa blanca, con una pequeña pañoleta atada al cuello y un pantalón, los dos últimos de color verde. Aparentaba máximo unos 15 años. Mely no sabía por qué, pero sentía que ese chico le recordaba mucho a alguien, aunque no sabría a quién con exactitud.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué duda tienes, Shion-kun~? —Preguntó sonriente Lotti, cediéndole el turno de hablar al peli-blanco.

El joven de nombre Shion Liddell (que nombrecito más raro, ¿no?) sonrió y acto seguido preguntó inocentemente—. Lotti-sensei, ¿una vaca de occidente puede procrear con una vaca de la India~?

Fue entonces cuando la profesora peli-rosa, con expresión aterradoramente seria se le acercó a un nervioso Shion. ¡Dios! ¿Qué le iba a hacer la loca de la profe de biología, al alma de ese indefenso estudiante? Lotti al ya estar frente a su alumno, posó una mano sobre uno de los hombros de éste. Shion pudo sentir un inmenso escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral cuando su profesora hizo eso; temblando levemente de los nervios y con (chistosamente) aterrada expresión, alzó su rostro para ver la cara de la profesora. Esta rompió el épico silencio que inundó el salón, diciendo mientras conservaba el semblante serio y hasta severo.

—Creo que quisiste referirte a si un Toro de Occidente, puede procrear con una vaca de la India… ya que… —fue entonces cuando su expresión severa fue reemplazada, por una divertidamente pícara sonrisa y añadió—. ¡Que yo sepa las vacas no son lesbianas, cariño~!

Al escuchar dicho argumento de la joven mujer, por muy leves segundos un segundo y aun más extraño silencio reinó en el salón de Biología… el cual no duró mucho más, ya que los alumnos por más esfuerzo que hicieron por aguantar, no pudieron reprimir las carcajadas divertidas, primero por la pregunta épicamente "fail" de su compañero y segundo, por la aun más épica respuesta de la loca de la profe Charlotte. El rostro de Shion fue adornado por un tierno rubor, a causa de la pena. ¡Dios! ¿¡Vacas procreando entre sí!? ¿¡De dónde diablos le había salido esa pregunta!? Pero pasados unos segundos, Shion no pudo evitar sonreír y finalmente unirse a la hilera de risas de sus compañeros, al igual que la profesora Lotti.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Alice se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos, reprimiendo un gran bostezo; no de sueño sino de aburrimiento, en lo que cerraba sus ojos los cuales se humedecieron un poco, como siempre pasaba al uno bostezar. De verdad que a veces la clase de "Castellano y Literatura" podía llegar a ser tan aburrida, o incluso más que la de psicología, a su parecer. Lastimosamente no podía distraerse del lento tiempo hablando con Jack o Vincent, ya que en ese momento estaban en otra clase. Aunque el aburrimiento de Alice, causado por las explicaciones que eran implantadas por el profesor, eran compensado por el enorme ánimo (y hasta cierta pasión) con la que hablaba el hombre.

El prof. Wilhelm Castlelur era un hombre de 26 años y de clara piel. Sus ojos, los cuales eran acompañados de unos ovalados y cristalinos lentes, eran de un color ambarino claro; al igual que su larga cabellera, la cual iba atada por una pequeña cinta azulada. Al igual que el prof. Barma, iba vestido de forma elegante: camisa blanca, corbata verdosa, junto a un chaleco y un pantalón, ambos color mostaza; finalmente zapatos marrones.

—Y por eso, alumnos míos, no deben olvidar nunca que la lectura… ¡es placer, conocimiento, emoción, enajenación! —A medida que hablaba, coordinaba sus palabras con señas de brazos, añadiendo—. ¡Y que la literatura es siempre una expedición a la verdad~!

—Y una puerta a mi aburrimiento… —susurró para así Alice torciendo los ojos, posando su barbilla sobre su mano, y a su vez su codo sobre la mesa de su pupitre.

Ese irónico comentario no pasó desapercibido por el profesor rubio, el cual se giró hacia la morena, con una sonrisa (peligrosamente) dulce, a la vez en que un brillo apareció a un costado de los vidrios de sus lentes. Alice no se intimidó o inmutó por ese gesto, ya estaba acostumbrada. La sonrisa "dulce" era el inicio, luego venía el "discurso cursi", sobre por qué había que portarse bien en su clase, prestarle atención y blah, blah, blah, ustedes entenderán. En fin… el prof. Wilhelm se paró en frente del pupitre de la rebelde muchacha, posando una mano sobre éste y tamborileando un poco sus dedos contra la madera café. ¡Momento! ¿Tamborileando los dedos? ¡Eso nunca lo había hecho él antes! Alice entrecerró sus ojos púrpuras, mirando fijamente al "Sensei cuatro-ojos" —como ella le decía— de forma sospechosa… Wilhelm tramaba algo, la aun intacta sonrisa que tenía lo confirmaba.

—Alice-chan… —rompió el silencio la relajada voz de Wilhelm. La nombrada torció los ojos, como odiaba que le dijeran así; tenía que aguantarse las ganas de golpear al hombre, por ser profesor—. Los malos libros provocan malas costumbres… —hizo hincapié en "malas costumbres", haciendo clara referencia a la actitud rebelde de la muchacha, al igual que sus malos hábitos. En lo que (sacando de sabrá Dios dónde) posó una gran pila de hojas blancas, sin nada escrito, el hombre añadió sonriente—. ¡Y las malas costumbres provocan buenos libros! ¿No crees~?

¡Agh! ¡Con que allí llegaba la actitud rara del Sensei-cuatro ojos! Como todos los años, intentaba convencer a Alice de que escribiera una pequeña novela. Según él, podía apreciarse que Alice tenía potencial para escribir, además de que si lograba influenciar dicho arte en la muchachita, quizás (QUIZÁS) podría conseguir que ella dejara de ser tan… rebelde, que se abriera más y dejara de hacer maldades. Wilhelm quería lograr eso, ya que una persona le había contado el (no muy feliz) pasado que la miembro del P-3 había tenido, originando esa forma de ser suya. Cosa que le había llegado tanto a Wilhelm, que se prometió ayudar a la oji-morada. Llevaba intentando (de distintas formas) convencer a la morena de abrirse un poco, siempre con el mismo resultado: Fracaso

Y en esa ocasión el resultado no había sido distinto. Alice sacándole la lengua, con una mirada que podría llegar a matar a quien la recibiera y —sin pedir permiso ni nada— salió del salón, dando un portazo y dejando a un dramáticamente decepcionado Wilhelm. Pero éste debía centrarse en su clase, luego lidiaría con la Alice jubilada de su clase. Se acercó a su escritorio, sentándose en una pequeña esquina y prosiguió hablando.

—Bueno, alumnos míos. Como siempre digo… el escritor original no es aquel que no imita a nadie, sino aquel a quien nadie puede imitar —tras decir eso, pareció ganarse nuevamente la atención de los alumnos (ya que éstos seguían mirando la puerta por la que Alice se había ido, incrédulos)—. Como apenas estamos en la primera semana de clases, la única tarea que los voy a mandar es la que, a continuación, les dictaré~

Al decir esa frase, Wilhelm se arregló un momento sus lentes, sonriendo divertido por ver como algunos de sus alumnos —que hasta ese momento no tenían siquiera un lápiz a mano— velozmente comenzaron a abrir sus bolsos, sacando de éstos sus cuadernos de dicha clase, lápiz, borra y todo lo necesario, únicamente para escribir. Aunque algunos de los pobres muchachos y muchachas exclamaron de sorpresa, al notar que sus lápices tenían la punta rota, por lo que rápidamente y con cómica desesperación, buscaban sus saca-puntas en sus bolsos. Wilhelm no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña y discreta risa, sabiendo bien que sus alumnos se comportaban de dicha forma porque el año pasado, él había estado algo "tirano" con sus dictados. Sin exagerar ni nada, había escuchado por allí que ya estaba poniéndose como el prof. Barma; por lo que tras reflexionar mucho, decidió ser más suave con los muchachos éste año. Tan pronto notó que ya todos sus alumnos, al parecer decididos a copiar sin importar que tan rápido hablara, estuvieran ya preparados, empezó a dictar.

—Para éste Miércoles… —los alumnos parecieron sorprenderse de que el prof. Wilhelm dictara con moderada velocidad, por lo que extrañados copiaban y ocasionalmente veían curiosos al rubio hombre—. La tarea a realizar, es analizar con sus propias palabras el siguiente pensamiento… —aclaró un poco su garganta, en lo que abría en X página su librito de notas, dictando—. «La literatura es una extraña máquina que traga, que absorbe todos los placeres, todos los acontecimientos de la vida»… es para la siguiente clase, pero si alguno cree ya haber hecho su propio análisis, puede alzar la ma…

Pero antes de acabar la oración, velozmente y previsto lo que su profesor iba a decir, uno de los muchachos de las penúltimas filas alzó su brazo enérgicamente. Era de ojos cafés-rojizos, de cabello castaño oscuro, el cual era adornado por unos googles rojizos y piel levemente bronceada. Vestía una camiseta negra y sin mangas, debajo de la camisa blanca del uniforme, al igual que el pantalón verde, zapatos negros. Llevaba puestos guantes negros, que dejaban al descubierto sus dedos y en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, colgaba un cadenita dorada. ¿Su nombre? ¡Robin Wingfield~! ¿Edad? ¡17 años~! ¿Buena persona? ¡Pero por supollo* que sí~! ¿Un alumno aplicado en las clases? ¡Pero por supollo que nooooo~! ¿Y eso por qué? ¡Pues por ser el querido "payaso" de la clase~! No es que fuera un buscapleitos o idiota, el si estudiaba, aunque tampoco era un genio sabelo-todo. Es solo que gustaba de animar el ambiente aburrido de las clases, llevando a cabo alguna ocurrente broma que se le ocurriese, pero nunca llegaba a las bromas pesadas.

—Significa que… ¡Los escritores son vampiros~!

Un silencio sepulcral inundó la sala… era tal el estado "mudo" del lugar, que hasta podía escucharse el sonido de una pequeña cigarra, a las afueras de las ventanas del salón. Wilhelm con rostro inexpresivo se retiró sus lentes, entrecerrando sus ojos y viendo fijamente al muchacho. Preguntó con voz seria y algo grave _«¿Que los escritores son vampiros… dijiste? ¿Estás consciente de que yo, además de profesor también soy escritor, Robin-kun?»._ Los demás alumnos de la clase susurraron por lo bajo un largo _«Uuuuuuuh…»,_ seguido de algunos _«Ahora sí que te mata, Robin-kun». _Aunque la radiante sonrisa que tenía en ese momento hacía pensar lo contrario, lo cierto es que Robin estaba siendo carcomido internamente por los nervios. ¿Le había dicho al prof. Wilhelm vampiro? ¿Es que era valiente… o un suicida? ¿En que lío se había metido ahora? Wilhelm se levantó de su escritorio, volviendo a colocarse los lentes y disponiéndose a decir algo, pero en ese momento —y casi como si el mismo Dios se hubiera apiadado del pobre y joven alma de Robin— el timbre de cambio de clases hizo acto de presencia, con su agudo _«¡Riiiiiiiiin~!»._

—_**«¡Estoy salvado!»**_ —Exclamó mentalmente el joven castaño, en lo que literalmente escapaba volando del salón, siendo el primerito en salir y dejando una estela de humo tras de sí.

Una pequeña venita palpitante apareció en una de las mejillas de Wilhelm, el cual se limitó a suspirar y volver a colocarse sus lentes, para luego desearles un buen día a los demás alumnos que se retiraban de a poco. Metros más adelante en los pasillos de la academia —y a considerable distancia del salón de literatura— Robin detuvo su audaz huída, para recuperar aire. Luego de eso, centró su vista en el azulado y despejado cielo, que se apreciaba a las afueras de las ventanas del pasillo. Una sonrisa de total ilusión se formó en su rostro… ah~ sin duda su abuela tenía razón. ¡El wey _"de allí arriba"**_ de verdad existía~! Juntando sus palmas y llorando lágrimas similares a cascadas, Robin se inclinó ante el cielo y sonriendo exclamó a todo pulmón:

—¡Muchas gracias! **¡Siempre creí en ti Superman~!**

Algunos alumnos que pasaban en el pasillo se giraban y veían raro al muchacho de los googles, otros se reían por lo bajo divertidos de la actuación del payasito de la clase, hasta que finalmente seguía cada quién por su camino. Tan pronto Robin secó sus lágrimas, se dio media vuelta a continuar su travesía al salón de su siguiente clase, cuando sin querer chocó con alguien, provocando que la persona con quien chocó el muchacho cayera al suelo. Tras quejarse levemente, sobando su pecho (el cual recibió el impacto del choque, al parecer la persona con quien chocó era más baja que él) bajó su mirada, sorprendiéndose de ver en el suelo a Alice. Inmediatamente todas las personas que en ese momento transitaban el pasillo se quedaron congeladas, por la impresión, ligada al horror. ¡Por dios! ¡Una pelea épica iba a empezar! ¡_**La matona Alice B-Rabbit*** V/S El payaso de la clase, Robin**_! O al menos eso creían ellos, aunque en realidad el choque había sido por accidente.

La muchacha peli-negra se encontraba maldiciendo y susurrando todas las groserías que estaban incluidas en su diccionario. Su gorra favorita (exactamente, la del bordado del conejito blanco en el centro) había terminado en el suelo, a los pies de alguien enfrente suyo. A medida que se levantaba, la P-3 alzó su vista morada, para ver quién era el imbécil con el que chocó. Piel morena, ojos cafés y cabello castaño oscuro, junto a unos googles ridículamente grandes. ¡Mierda! Se trataba del "payaso de los googles", como ella le decía y que aunque le cayera mal, siempre le tocaban las mismas clases.

—¡A-Alice-chan! ¡Discúlpame! ¿¡Te encuentras bien!? —La aguda y preocupada voz de Robin en plena cara suya la aturdió unos segundos, casi provocando que volviera a caer al suelo. Robin al notar que el gorrito de la muchacha había caído a sus pies, por el coque, velozmente lo sujetó y sacudió un poco—. ¡Alice-chan! ¡De verdad discúlpame, fue sin querer y no te vi! Es que eres algo bajita… ¡No, no quise decirte eso! ¡No es que seas pequeña ni nada así! ¡Es solo que…!

Alice cerró sus ojos y se llevó una mano a la frente, la cual estaba algo enrojecida por el golpe y podía jurar que empezaba a palpitarle, no de dolor… ¡sino de ira, al igual que una venita en su frente! Su sangre le hervía y volvió a maldecir en susurros. Aunque ni ella ni Robin habían tenido problemas antes, era claro que con el humor de perros con que la P-3 se había retirado (sin permiso) de la clase de Wilhelm, ligado al dolor de cabeza y de oídos (por los gritos del chico) que ahora tenía… sin duda eso no iba a resultar color de rosa para Robin… ojalá el muchacho ya haya escrito su testamento… ¡porque Alice no controlaría sus impulsos asesinos…!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Volviendo al salón de Castellano y Literatura, una vez todos los alumnos ya se habían retirado y en lo que arreglaba unos papeles en su escritorio, Wilhelm contaba hasta mil, para intentar olvidar su enojo por las anteriores palabras de Robin. De verdad no entendía como un… payaso como él no hubiera reprobado ninguna materia en todos sus años en la academia Pandora, si se la pasaba diciendo bromas en clase… ¡y precisamente en SU clase, de castellano y literatura! Se arregló los lentes nuevamente y sin darse la vuelta, rompió el silencio que reinaba en el aparentemente vacío salón, diciendo:

—Melissa-chan, ¿no deberías estar ya de camino a tu siguiente clase?

—¡E-etoooo…! —Escuchó decir a una voz suave y femenina detrás suyo, la cual sonaba muy nerviosa y tímida—. S-sí, lo sé… p-pero…

Wilhelm no pudo evitar sonreír, entre enternecido y divertido, ya con su momentáneo malhumor esfumado, para finalmente darse la vuelta. Encontrándose con la personita tartamudeante parada detrás suyo. Una chica de clara piel y ojos color gris-verdoso claro. Su cabello era un inusual color entre beige y rosa pálido, el cual iba peinado con una "cebollita" en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Vestida con el uniforme femenino de la academia —blusita blanca, junto a pañoleta y faldita verdes— y en sus muñecas llevaba algunas pulseritas de colores claros. ¿Nombre? Melissa Galicia. ¿Edad? 15 años. ¿Características importantes? Sorprendentemente… ¡mejor amiga de Alice~! ¡Aja! Como leyeron, a pesar de que la peli-negra esa fuera la líder del P-3… como toda chica, no pudo evitar sembrar la semilla de la amistad con alguna otra muchacha. De hecho había sido Melissa la que le informó al prof. Wilhelm sobre los problemas que Alice le había contado que tenía, no por ser chismosa, sino que al conocer que debajo de tanta "excentricidad" que éste tenía, Castlelur era tan bueno como Gilbert para aconsejar.

—Déjame adivinar… —alzó un dedo el hombre, como si fuera a decir la respuesta a un acertijo difícil de descifrar—. Vienes a pedirme que no le diga nada al director, sobre la "salida desautorizada" de Alice-chan… y que tampoco haga sufrir con tarea extra a Robin-kun. ¿Me equivoco?

Al notar la seriedad con que el hombre habló, Melissa pensó que estaría aun molesto con Robin y Alice, por lo que la tímida chica abrió un poco su boca, intentando decir algo para defender a sus amigos, pero a la final solo pudo asentir. Pero dio un pequeño respingo, al notar que el prof. Wilhelm soltó una pequeña risita. ¿Es que acaso el rubio, además de escritor, era bipolar o qué? No estaba segura. Wilhelm le dijo que no debía preocuparse por nada, ya que (por ésta vez) Robin no recibiría tarea extra. Así como Alice no recibiría una citación a la dirección ya que era normal que se saliera de su clase.

—Solo asegúrate de que Robin-kun no se meta en más problemas… —pidió como condición el rubio, nuevamente con expresión seria, aunque no tanto como antes—. Ni que Alice-chan cause destrozos, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡S-sí! Asintió la muchachita, inclinando su cabeza en señal de alto respeto, y añadiendo—. ¡Q-que tenga un buen día, Castlelur-sensei!

El rubio le sonrió, asintiendo y diciéndole un «Igualmente, Melissa-chan». Melissa luego se dio la vuelta, dispuesta retirarse velozmente del salón. Pero apenas abrió la puerta corrediza del salón, la muchacha y el hombre se sobresaltaron al escuchar unos fuertes gritos de sorpresa provenientes del pasillo cercano, los cuales eran suficientemente entendibles para descifrar que decían _**«¡Aaaaaah! ¡Robin perdió ante el puñetazo de Alice B-Rabbit!»**_. Melissa y Wilhelm dieron un leve respingo cada uno, la muchacha peli-rosa se giró levemente y dijo un tembloroso (casi suplicante) _«S-sensei…»,_ no tuvo que decir nada más. El hombre suspiró, saliendo velozmente del salón, en lo que decía un resignado _«Lo sé, lo sé… yo me encargaré, Melissa-chan…»._ La tímida chica asintió una vez, saliendo corriendo levemente detrás de su profesor… dios… como rogaba porque Alice no hubiera hecho nada grave a su querido Robin… ¡momento! ¿¡"Querido"!? ¡No había pensado eso! ¡Ella había pensado… "tontito"! ¡Sí, eso…! Bueno, ya sé que no le creen, pero ya que…

Finalmente cuando llegaron al lugar de donde provenían los gritos, (en otras palabras a la escena del crimen), notaron a varios alumnos rodeando a alguien en un gran círculo, los cuales al notar al profesor acercarse, se separaron un poco, dejando ver mejor la escena. Melissa se llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendida, mientras que Wilhelm se llevaba una mano a la frente y negaba lentamente. Estaba Alice parada firmemente, con su mano hecha un pequeño pero (en su caso) letal puño, del cual casi se juraba que salía humo. Por su lado, un inerte Robin se encontraba en el suelo, con sus ojos en forma de "X", y un gran morado en su mejilla derecha. Pobre… al final había sufrido la ira de la tensa Alice.

—¡Ya sé, ya sé! —Exclamó la peli-negra al mirar a Wilhelm, el cual no tuvo que decir nada más, ya que ella dijo un resignado y fastidiado—. _«¡Alice-chan! ¡A la dirección… en éste instante!»… _lo veo allá, sensei…

El nombrado profesor suspiró nuevamente, mirando como la muchachita cruzaba la esquina del pasillo. Antes de ir a seguirla, le pidió a Melissa que junto a otro alumno llevara al inconsciente Robin a la enfermería, para que el "Doc" le tratara el moretón. La peli-rosa tras salir de su impresión asintió, viendo a Wilhelm desaparecer por el mismo pasillo y luego se dispuso a intentar sujetar al pobre morenito de sus brazos. El inerte muchacho, ahora con sus ojos en forma de espiral, balbuceando algunas cosas ininteligibles, entre ellas «¿Mami… eres tú? », a lo que una sonrojada por la penita Melissa, en lo que se colocaba el brazo derecho de Robin encima de sus propios hombros, para mantenerlo parado le respondió: _«N-no soy tu madre, Robin… y t-trata de levantarte, ¿q-quieres?»,_ pero Robin seguía mareado y añadió, con un cómico puchero cual niño pequeño: _«Pero, por favor, mami… no me hagas levantar, que no quiero ir a la academia hoy…»,_ a lo que la aun más sonrojada por la inminente cercanía del chico, respondió en exclamación: _«¡Y-ya estás en la academia, Robin!»._

Melissa tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que el chico que sujetaba no se desplomara, pero afortunadamente otro alumno se acercó a ayudarla. Con timidez ella sonrió, agradeciéndole a éste, aunque no sabía de quién se trataba exactamente. Debido a que el joven aunque llevaba el uniforme blanqui-verde masculino de la academia, no le apreciaba el rostro ya que igualmente llevaba encima del uniforme una chaqueta/capa color crema, con una capuchita cubriéndole el rostro, pero dejando entrever la zona inferior de su rostro —de la boca a la barbilla para ser más precisos— la cual era de clara piel y algunos mechoncitos de su cabello, los cuales eran de un color blanco-rubio super claro.

—Etoooo… gracias por la ayuda —dijo Melissa, aunque la única respuesta que recibió fue un asentimiento de parte del misterioso chico—. B-bueno… la enfermería queda por aquí, déjame guiarte, ¿sí? —Nuevamente otro asentimiento, lo cual provocaba un cierto silencio incomodo mientras se dirigían a la enfermería, el cual únicamente era roto por los incomprensibles balbuceos de Robin.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Volviendo al salón de Biología, aunque el timbre de cambio de clase había sonado ya hace varios minutos, el grupo de Oz, Mely, etc… seguía con Charlotte a que en ese día (Lunes) les tocaba doble hora de Biología, por lo que no debían cambiarse de salón o de profesor, cosa que en sí era muy buena para que continuaran riéndose de las ocurrencias de la profesora de biología. Un inocente Shion, tranquilito y sin molestar a nadie, se encontraba sentado en su respectivo banquito del salón de biología, charlando con Oz, (su mejor amigo, sangre de su sangre, amigo de su alma y… bueno, ustedes entienden) pero casualmente detrás de él se encontraba una vieja pero funcional báscula de peso antigua y a su izquierda, se encontraba la puerta corrediza del salón. Por cosas de la vida cruel, dicha puerta se abrió velozmente y haciendo tan repentino ruido, que sorprendió al pequeño Shion, provocando que éste saltara un poco y por ende su nuca se golpeara con la metálica báscula, ocasionando un ruido seco.

El pobre peli-blanco con voz aguda, (con "A" mayúscula) gritó un fuerte—. _**¡AAAAAAUUU!**_—En lo que se sobaba su nuca con una mano.

El causante del suplicio de ese momento del albinito, es decir Vincent, (el cual se había separado de Jack debido a que les tocaban clases distintas) al honrar al salón con su malandra presencia al escuchar el fuerte grito que éste (cual Michael Jackson) había soltado, miró a Shion unos segundos, con una ceja arqueada y como preguntándole: "_¿Pero qué diablos te fumaste, canoso?_". Pero en ese momento, al igualmente comparar el grito del Liddell con el de su cantante favorito, Lotti empezó a cantar a todo pulmón (y no exactamente con una voz de Diva) el coro de dicha canción:

—_**¡Thrilleeeeeer! ¡Thriller night~!**_

—**¡Noooooooo! ¡Que alguien la calle, por favor!**

Gritaban todos los alumnos, velozmente tapándose sus oídos con sus manos y mirando con cara de suplica al recién llegado Nightray, el cual los miró a todos con una cara de: _«¿¡Qué!? ¡¿Yo?!»._ Pero al no soportar las "caras de cachorritos" que sus compañeros le mandaban, suspiró resignado y mirando a su profesora, la cual (totalmente inspirada y utilizando uno de sus borradores de pizarrón como micrófono) ya iba por la segunda estrofa de _«¡Thrilleeeeeer~!»,_ hecho por el cual Vincent no podía evitar preguntarse cómo coño su profesora cantaba tan rápido las canciones del difunto cantante más pedófilo que el mismo Barney o que Pedo-Bear (Sin ofender a los fans de Michael ¿?).

—**¿¡Quién me sigue!?** _**¡Thrileeeeeer…!**_

Pero velozmente y sin dejar que la mujer continuara con su "hermoso" (nótese el sarcasmo) canto, Vincent le gritó ya hastiado—. ¡Mierda! ¿¡Va a seguir!? **¡Cállese, Lotti-sensei!**

Por escuchar al muchacho peli-dorado gritar eso, la peli-rosa indignada dejó su micró… digo, borrador en su escritorio y allí empezó a preguntarle muy enojada al Nightray que por qué la mandaban a callar, si ella tenía voz de ángel; a lo que un sarcástico Vincent le afirmó que tenía voz de ángel… pero del que agonizaba. Profesora y alumno rebelde duraron en silencio mirándose mutua y fijamente. Fue entonces en que el timbre resonó nuevamente, anunciando el tan esperado recreo para aquellos alumnos hambrientos. Por lo que un tímido Oz alzó su mano.

—Ehm… disculpe, Lotti-sensei…

Vincent y Lotti, aun hastiados por culpa del otro se giraron y gritaron al mismo tiempo, con caras que habrían aterrado al mismo diablo—. **¡Coño! ¿¡Ahora qué!?** —Provocando que el pobre muchacho diera un salto y con mano temblorosa señalara a la puerta corrediza del salón.

Lotti al escuchar el timbre (ah, ¿ahora sí lo hizo?) del receso dio un respingo, agitando coquetamente una mano y diciendo—. Ah, sí… pueden salir, muchachos.

No debió repetirlo, ya que todos los alumnos velozmente salieron huyendo de allí más rápido que el corre-caminos. Tan pronto se quedaron solos, Lotti-sensei y Vincent duraron viéndose nuevamente por un largo silencio… la peli-rosa preguntó seriamente y cruzada de brazos _«¿Con que canto cual ángel agonizante, Vincent-kun?»_, Vincent se limitó a asentir, igual de serio que la mujer… para finalmente estallar en risas los dos. Oh sí~ de una forma similar ha Wilhelm con Alice, Lotti y Vincent eran esa profesora y alumno que aunque discutieran mucho, no lo hacían realmente. En un principio Vincent era igual de reservado y violento que Alice, pero Charlotte y su "magia" había obtenido mejores resultados que el pobre Wilhelm con la líder del P-3, aunque era claro que por la paliza que le había dado a Oz junto a Jack antes, Vincent no había mejorado del todo… pero era mejor que nada.

—Uff… —suspiró de repente Lotti, jugueteando con uno de los mechones de su rosada cabellera. Vincent extrañado de la expresión preocupada de la mujer, le preguntó qué tenía—. Ah, pues es por la nueva alumna, Mely-chan…

—¿La que abofeteo bien feo a Jack~? —Preguntó aun más interesado y con sonrisa burlona, al recordar dicho suceso. Lotti lo vio rara y preguntando un _«¿Qué?»,_ el cual Vincent velozmente añadió—. Nada, nada~ ¿qué sucede con esa encantadora y nada letal muchachita nueva~?

Lotti enarcó una ceja, viendo extrañada al peli-dorado. _«¡Joder, Vincent! ¡Ya la cagaste! ¡Tú nunca suenas así de interesado en alguien!»_ se reprendió mentalmente el muchacho, dándose un golpecito en su frente, gesto por el cual la peli-rosa rió levemente. A veces Vincent podía verse **tan** adorable~ la mujer se preguntaba si el hijo que algún día deseaba tener sería así cuando llegara a su adolescencia. A la final Charlotte le explicó el dilemita que Melanie Baskerville le había contado iniciada su clase.

—Espero que Melanie-chan encuentre ese cuaderno… —suspiró la mujer, en lo que se daba media vuelta y ordenaba algunos papeles suyos—. Bueno, Vincent-kun. Será mejor que salgas a aprovechar tu recreo para…

—¿Secuestrar a Ada Vessalius~? —Preguntó en tono canturreo el Nightray, con sonrisa burlona y algo pervertida, cuando…

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**¡PUUM!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Un golpe en su cabezota, cortesía del **E-N-O-R-M-E** libro de Biología de Lotti (la cual tenía una venita palpitando en su frente), fue lo que recibió. Aunque Vincent ni siquiera se inmutó o quejó por ello, solo se rió bajito. Ya estaba acostumbrado a los "Librazos K.O." de la loca de su profesora, tras decir un "inocente" comentario, había desarrollado cierta inmunidad a ellos.

—¿Qué te he dicho de secuestrar a Ada-chan, Vincent-kun…? —Preguntó en tono repetitivo y severo la mujer.

—Que _«Es ilegal, grosero, pervertido y un insulto para el director de la academia»…_ —recitó la ya repetida frase el Nightray, con tono fastidiado y aburrido, en lo que rodaba sus ojos bicolores. Ya la había escuchado más de mil veces de la boca de Charlotte, ¿cada vez que mencionaba su plan de secuestrar a Ada debía recitarla? ¡Ni que fuera a hacerlo en serio…! Quizás~

—Que chico tan listo~ —sonrió Lotti, para luego ponerse seria a gran velocidad—. Ahora sí… ¡Fuera de aquí!

Le señaló la puerta del salón con un brazo extendido, por la cual un sonriente Vincent salió, con las manos en los bolsillos. Al ya estar unos metros alejado del salón de biología, sacó de uno de sus bolsillos el pequeño cuaderno que Jack le había entregado. Ahora solo debía ir a la sección de _«Objetos perdidos»_, tirar esa mierda ahí y listo~ nadie sabría que ellos habían usado el cuaderno de "la nueva" para una pequeña bromita piadosa… y nótese el sarcasmo en las tres últimas palabras…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Oh sí, Melanie Baskerville, prepárate para sufrir…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_En 3…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_2…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_1…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—_«¿¡Que perdiste tu cuaderno de Biología!?» _—Se escuchó rugir a la voz de Revis Baskerville al otro lado de la línea.

Oz y Ada, los cuales estaban sentaditos en uno de los banquitos del **enorme** patio de la academia, comiendo cada uno sus almuerzos, dieron un leve brinco de sorpresa. Ya que la voz del hombre con quien su amiga Mely hablaba se había escuchado fuerte y claro, como si estuviera allí mismo junto a ellos. Al pequeño rubio por poco se le cae al suelo su preciado emparedado de lechuga y jamón; lo cual de haber sucedido le habría dejado dos opciones: 1) Aventurarse valientemente en el mar de alumnos que se amontonaban y empujaban, únicamente para comprar sus almuerzos en la cantina de la academia… o 2) Morir de hambre por el resto del día y esperar a volver a su casita para comer algo. Volteó su mirada esmeralda a el jaleo de gente que gritaba enfrente de la cantina… sintió que sudó frío, mejor escogía la segunda opción si no quería morir tan joven, por pedir un mero almuerzo.

Mely tuvo que alejar a drástica velocidad el teléfono de su oído bueno, para evitar que el grito de su tío la volviera sorda totalmente. La peli-blanca suspiró fastidiada. ¿Es que siempre su tío debía reaccionar con ese drama cada vez que le decía algo? Ella solo había llamado para preguntarle, si de casualidad, dicho cuaderno seguía allá en casa, pensando en la posibilidad de habérselo olvidado allá. Quería verificar antes de ir a la sección de «Objetos perdidos» de la academia, a la cual Ada-chan se ofreció a escoltarla. Ya que en su anterior recorrido con Oz, no le habían podido mostrar el resto de la academia a la Baskerville por el incidente de la biblioteca. ¡Pero la peli-blanca ya estaba harta! ¡No iba aceptar que su tío le gritara que era una irresponsable o cualquier otra estupidez, como en esa escena que monto por ver el mero uniforme de la academia!

—¡Tío, cállate y escúchame de una vez! ¿¡Quieres!? —Gritó molesta la muchacha, aunque sintió que algo dentro de sí se quebró levemente. Esa y la discusión que tuvo en el departamento antes de venir a la academia ese día, fueron las únicas veces en que le había gritado a su tío… y la verdad no le gustaba nada, pero ya no podía más—. ¡Antes de que me grites que no te hable así, dame dos minutos para sacar esta frustración que tengo! ¿¡Sí!? —Al no recibir respuesta del otro lado de la línea, sino solo silencio expectante, supuso que Revis se había callado de la impresión—. Entiendo que me quieras… y créeme que eso me hace muy feliz… pero…

Sintió como su voz empezaba a temblar levemente y como un par de pequeñas lágrimas se le escapaban de sus ojos. ¡Mierda! ¡Ya había empezado a llorar! ¡Como odiaba llorar cuando gritaba o dejaba salir lo que pensaba cuando estaba molesta o muy sentimental! Decidió no inmutarse por eso y siguió hablando.

—Pero… siento que últimamente no me das nada de libertad… armas el escándalo del año por verse si quiera llevar una falda… ¡la cual ni que fuera tan corta! —Allí empezó a alzar la voz, con más lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, pero dejando salir la rabia contenida por la discusión de la mañana—. ¡Yo te quiero! ¡No me gusta gritarte! ¡Pero debes escucharme y respetar mis opiniones! ¡Desde que mi madre murió, te has puesto demasiado posesivo conmigo! ¡Solo te llamo para preguntarte si hay un maldito cuaderno que posiblemente olvide allá en casa, y tú me vienes a gritar que lo perdí! ¿¡Si quiera contestaste a mi pregunta en un principio!? ¡Hazlo ahora, con un demonio! ¿¡Quieres!?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Silencio._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Puro silencio del otro lado de la línea…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_El cual fue roto por un único y monótono __**«No…»**__ de parte de Revis, seguido de un __**«Lo siento… suerte en tus clases»**__ y el sonido de cuando alguien cuelga la llamada._

Colocando la bocina del teléfono en su lugar con la mano que lo sujetaba y con la otra se secaba sus lágrimas. Sintió un par de manos posarse sobre sus hombros y al girarse, un par doble ojos esmeraldas la miraban con dulzura, Oz y Ada.

—… ¿ya te sientes mejor, Mely-chan? —Preguntó Oz, sonriendo sereno. Mely asintió, un poco contagiada de la sonrisa del rubio—. Je, je, je, a veces es bueno gritar y dejar salir la frustración~

—Vaya, que sí… y ehm… ¿Oz, y todos esos libros? —Preguntó una extrañada Mely sudando la gota gorda. Hasta ese momento no se había cerciorado de la montaña de libros que su rubio amigo tenía apilados a un lado del banquito sobre el que estaba sentado… ¿¡cómo no los había notado antes!?

—… Historia… —se limitó a decir el rubio, con un tono de agotamiento notable.

—Ah, cierto, la apuesta con Barma-sensei~ —asintió Ada canturreando, para luego girarse hacia su hermano mayor con sonrisa "**muuuuuucho **más dulce de lo normal"—. Y espero que logres ganarla, hermanito querido… ya que no quiero usar la "_técnica especial_" que Sharon-san me enseñó en el verano pasado~

_¡Mierda, mierda y más mierda!_

_¿¡Hablaba de "__**esa**__" técnica, relacionada a abanicos de papel!?_

Oz con miles escalofríos recorriéndole su cuerpo cual rayo amarillo se sentó en el banquito nuevamente, abrió su cuaderno de historia al igual que tres libros de misma materia al mismo tiempo, empezando a buscar las 10 primeras respuestas de 50 preguntas. Oh sí, Oz la estaba pasando de maravilla. Pobre alma en pena, por culpa de la maldición de tarea sin fin del "diablo rojo sabiondo y de fría mirada", alias Rufus Barma. Pero bueno… Mely aunque se había ofrecido con anterioridad a ayudar al muchachito con dicha tarea extra, éste se había negado, ya que era su responsabilidad como "héroe" y "honor" con Rufus acabarla él solito. En fin, ahora lo mejor era que la peli-blanca se dirigiera, junto con Ada, a la zona de «Objetos perdidos»… dios, como rogaba porque su cuaderno estuviera allí.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Caminando con paso sereno por los pasillos de color café y paredes blancas, un chico de cabellos blanco-amarillentos, cuyo atuendo y rostro era cubierto por una capa/chaqueta beige, entró a un extenso salón, de suelos de madera clara y paredes igual. Al acercarse encontró a la persona que buscaba. En el centro de ese salón, se encontraba dormitando, con una máscara de kendo cubriendo la zona superior de su rostro y un sable de madera de kendo a un lado suyo, un chico de 21 años. Era de piel blanca, con unos pequeños vellos en su mentón. De cabello picudo, algo rebelde y largo, de tono castaño oscuro… sus ojos no se apreciaban por dicha máscara. Vestía una camisa blanca, con los 3 primeros botones abiertos (por lo que dejaba a la vista un poco de su blanco pecho y a su vez, de un poco de los vellos de éste), junto a un simple pantalón negro, igual de arrugado.

_Oh sí, Xeno Wingfield a pesar de ser el maestro/tutor de Kendo desde hace tres años, en la academia Pandora, normalmente cuando no hacía nada importante dormía, cual oso perezoso._

El misterioso chico suspiró, sacando de su capa/chaqueta un propio y un poco más pequeño sable de madera. Lo utilizó para apartar la máscara de kendo del rostro dormido de Xeno, y finalmente le dio un buen golpe en su frente, para que despertara. Cosa que no fue difícil de hacer, ya que el joven hombre gruñó dolorido y luego soltó varias palabrotas, a la vez en que abría sus ojos, descubriendo que eran de un inusual color verde-grisáceo claro… fríos, pero hermosos a la vez. Aunque en ese momento destellaban ira pura, por la adorable forma en que fue despertado, nótese el sarcasmo.

—**¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Quién fue el puto que me despertó de golpe, justo cuando estaba-…!?** —Al cerciorarse de la presencia del misterioso encapuchado en frente suyo, al igual que del sable que éste sujetaba, apretó sus dientes—. **¿¡Con que fuiste tú, hijo de-…!?**

—Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Wingfield-san… —habló por primera vez en toda su aparición el chico misterioso, con una voz suave y totalmente apacible, casi parecida a la de la prof. Echo.

Xeno al reconocer inmediatamente la voz, abrió mucho sus ojos verdes-grisáceos de pura sorpresa y miró fijamente al muchacho que le habló. Se levantó lentamente sin apartar su mirada de éste, ignorando completamente el dolor de su frente. El encapuchado decidió acabar con tanto misterio por su presencia, sujetando con una mano (ya que la otra aun sujetaba el sable) su capucha y retirándola para dejar al descubierto su rostro. Piel clara, cabello de color blanco-amarillento claro, con un par de mechones largos cayendo a cada lado de su rostro y uno más pequeño cayendo por su frente. Ojos fríos de color miel… lo curioso era su gran parecido con Echo-sensei… y ¿cómo no iba a parecerse, si era su hermano mellizo? Xeno sonrió socarronamente, una vez salió de su asombro por ver al hermano de la pequeña y bipolar profesora de psicología allí presente (ya que éste se había ido a una escuela de intercambio en Japón por 3 años). La verdad no esperaba volver a verlo, o al menos no en ese momento.

—Sin duda fue un largo tiempo… Les Noyse*(4) —Al parecer el prof. Gilbert Nightray no bromeaba, cuando le dijo que una persona muy especial se volvería el segundo tutor de clases de Kendo… y si esa persona era Les, sin duda sería una experiencia interesante para los alumnos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**~Continuara~**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**AVISO**__**: ¡Ojo! ¡Los personajes oficiales de Crimson Shell que aparecieron en este capítulo no son de mi pertenencia! Y los nombraré a continuación:**_

_**-Shion Liddell (apellido oficial inventado por Jun Mochizuki-sama).**_

_**-Wilhelm Castlelur (también llamado William en el manga, pero me gusta más decirle Wilhelm. Ah sí, su apellido se lo inventé yo~)**_

_**-Robin Wingfield (El apellido no sé si sea oficial, vi que lo tenía en un sitio de google y se lo dejé porque sonaba cool o_o)**_

_**-Melissa Galicia (El apellido se lo inventé y seeeeh, menuda mejor amiga tiene ella, la cual es Alice, ¿no?)**_

_**-Xeno Wingfield (Originalmente él no es hermano de Robin en el manga, pero aquí sí~)**_

_**-Les Noyse (el apellido ya aclararé en las notitas de abajo porque se lo puse y él NO es mellizo de Echo oficialmente, como les vi a ambos muuuucho parecido en mi mentecita así fue, pero hagan de cuenta que Echo tenía el mismo color de cabello que Les, pero que en sus momentos de locura como Zwei, se lo TIÑO de blanco xDDD)**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**N/A**__**: *(1) "Por supollo" es una expresión mexicana que significa "por supuesto" xD**_

_***(2) Apuesto a que ustedes pensaron que se refería a Dios, ¿a que sí? Es que escuché a un compañero mío (que también es el "payaso" de mi clase) decir esa frase al haber aprobado de milagro un examen y ¡pam! La agregue~ xDDD**_

_***(3) En éste fic, el apodo de B-Rabbit (o Bloody Rabbit) de Alice será referido a su apodo de "matona" en vez de a su forma de enorme conejita negra xDDD**_

_***(4) Originalmente "Noyse" era el otro nombre de "Zwei" (el alter ego de Echo) en el manga, pero decidí usarlo como apellido para ella (¿o debería decir ella y Zwei?) y su mellizo Les.**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**¡Bueeeeeeno! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy?**_

_**¡Por fin se reveló quién era el santo profesor/tutor de Kendo de éste año! Seguirá siendo Xeno, solo que como más alumnos iban a inscribirse éste año, pensaron que sería mejor tener un "co-tutor" para ayudar a Xeno, el cual es el mellizo de Echo-chan: ¡Les! Dios, como amo a éste muchacho :333**_

_**Sip, siento que hice aparecer a muuuchos de los personajes de CS en el capítulo de hoy y que le agregue algo de drama en la discusión que Mely tuvo con su tío Revis al teléfono… ¡D-demo! ¡Prometo que terminaran en un final feliz!**_

_**Respecto a la "bromita piadosa" que Jack y Vincent le jugaron a Mely usando su cuaderno de biología, ya verán de que se trata (¡muajajajaja!). Sip, sé que pensarán que es raro que los profesores Wilhelm y Charlotte se preocupen mucho por Alice y Vincent (respectivamente) pero ya verán de que trata eso, igualmente más adelante revelaré quién es el que aconseja a Jack :3**_

_**Reviews, tomatazos, comentarios constructivos, todo es bien recibido, ya que mucha gente lee esto y de verdad que me alegra, pero nada cuesta dejar un Review-cito de apoyo aunque sea, ¿no? ;w;**_

_**¡NOS VEMOS!**_

_**(A partir de ahora me despediré así, ya que descubrí el significado de "Sayonara", sniff, extrañaré decirlo TwT)**_


	8. Inscripciones y consejos (parte 03)

_**Ok… únicamente diré tres palabras: LAMENTO LA TARDANZA! ! ! ;_; Varias tareas, pruebas, proyecto de tesis (que aún no acabamos mis compañeros y yo TwT) y máaaas pruebas. Solo entiendan, tengan piedad de mi alma y no me maten~**_

Pero eeeeen fin, ustedes entenderán mi suplicio (aquellos que sigan pendientes de ésta historia…). Ahora, solo les puedo agradecer inmensamente a todos aquellas que leen, sobre todo a los que comentan, como "Jane Call", "Habieru Diamond", "Red20", "darkstein647" y entre ellos… debo agradecerle a alguien nuevo~

_**Annabeth**__**: ¡agshjdjdghagsjgf! Muchísimas gracias por leer la historia y comentar, mi querida anónima~ eres la 3era anónima que deja Review y espero sea así por muuuucho tiempo. Sé bienvenida y que disfrutes todas las locuras que escribiré~ jajajaja que bueno que te inspiré para leer Crimson Shell, y jajaja seeeh, la parte de Robin y "Superman" fue una de mis favoritas de ese capítulo xDDD pues del pasado de Alice -así como de los demás P-3- se revelará poco a poco, más adelante en el fic y pueeees~ para conocer al "tutor" de Jack, solo deberás leer el capi de hoy :3**_

Ejem-ejem. Ahora que ya le agradecí a ella, (pues no tiene cuenta~), ahora sí vayamos con el capítulo nuevo~

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Disclaimer:**__** Ni Pandora Hearts, Crimson Shell o sus personajes OFICIALES me pertenecen, sino a Jun Mochizuki-sama. Lo único mío son algunos OC/s por allí y la historia :3**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**~Cap. 07~  
"**__**Inscripciones y consejos**__**" (Parte 03)**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Vincent caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, silbando una determinada melodía, en lo que iba saliendo con paso sereno del Departamento de _«Control y estudios»_ (más específicamente de la sección de _«Objetos perdidos»_). Ya había logrado colocar, sin dejar sospechas (y sin ser visto) el cuaderno de "la nueva" en una esquina del escritorio del encargado del papeleo y los documentos, quien a su vez era el conserje de la academia (hasta que encontraran a alguien que se encargara de lo último), y en ese momento estaba ordenando unos cuantos papeles, por lo que al estar de espaldas a Vincent no lo vio entrar ni salir. Liam Lunnettes era un hombre que ya casi entraba a las 30 años, de clara piel, cabellera corta y castaña, de hermosos ojos color miel y que eran acompañados por unas gafas cristalinas. No los engaño… era una armoniosa combinación de hermosura y ternura~ Su apariencia le daba un aspecto algo frágil, aunque tanto sus gafas como su expresión serena le brindaban un aura de respeto. En ese momento llevaba puesta una franela gris y manga corta, junto a un pantalón negro y mocasines color marrón oscuro. Una vez acabó de leer dichos papeles, los acomodó y volvió a guardar dentro de su respectiva carpeta; pero al voltearse fue que se cercioró del pequeño cuaderno, que reposaba en una esquina del escritorio. Al sujetarlo y observarlo bien, abriéndolo y hojeándolo velozmente, pudo notar que era nuevo.

—Hum… debe ser de algún estudiante de nuevo ingreso.

Dijo para sí con simpleza, en lo que guardaba el pequeño cuaderno en uno de los cajones de su escritorio (ya que la cajita de objetos perdidos estaba llena, de cosas pérdidas el año pasado) y porque era normal que a los nuevos alumnos se les extraviaran algunos útiles como: cuadernos, libros, cartucheras, entre otras cosas. Su suposición era acertada, a unos pocos segundos después haber visto entrar al departamento a un par de jovencitas. Una era la rubia y oji-verde Ada Vessalius —a la cual conocía de unos años atrás en el instituto— y la otra era una peli-blanca de ojos azules que no conocía, ambas llevando el uniforme escolar femenino. Una vez las chicas entraron, el hombre sonrió amablemente y preguntó qué necesitaban, dirigiéndose a Ada por el término honorífico de «Sama», ya que le tenía mucho respeto a ella y Oz, por ser los hijos del "todo poderoso" director de la academia, Zai.

—H-hola, Liam-san —saludó tímidamente la rubia, en lo que tocaba suavemente un brazo de su amiga peli-blanca—. E-ella es Melanie Baskerville, hace poco que ingreso a la Academia… —ahora se giró a ver a su amiga, señalando educamente al castaño con una de sus manos—. Mely-san, él es Liam Lunettes, es el encargado de revisar y ordenar los documentos importantes de la Academia. También es el conserje, hasta que encuentren a alguien que lo suplante en ello.

—Mucho gusto, Liam-san —saludó Mely, con una sonrisilla tímida.

—Igualmente, Melanie-san —correspondió el saludo, tendiendo una mano y la cual fue estrechada por la peli-blanca. Luego se giró a ver a la rubia—. ¿Y qué las trae por aquí, Ada-sama?

Tan pronto le explicaron todo el embrollo del cuadernito extraviado, el hombre castaño arregló sus gafas con su mano derecha y buscó en el cajón de su escritorio donde guardó con anterioridad la libreta. Al sacarla y enseñársela al par de chicas, la oji-azul se emocionó al ver que sí se trataba de la suya. Aunque una vez sujetó su cuaderno entre sus brazos, extrañada recordó algo y le preguntó al encargado algo.

—Disculpe, Liam-san, ¿de casualidad no vio quién fue la persona que la trajo?

Pero únicamente el castaño negó—. La verdad es que no. Me encontraba ordenando unos documentos y cuando miré mi escritorio, el cuaderno ya se encontraba allí. Ni siquiera escuché cuando quién-quiera-que-fuera el que lo trajó entró, o cuando se fue…

—Ay, pero que extraño… —susurró Ada para sí misma, llevándose una mano a su mentón, pero luego sonriendo levemente

—. P-pero, bueno, lo importante es que Mely-san recuperó su cuaderno~ —la peli-blanca se contagió de la sonrisilla, asintiendo.

Liam se alzó de hombros, decidiendo no darle más vueltas al asunto—. Es cierto, ahora… mejor vuelvan y disfruten lo que queda de recreo, muchachas~

—Sí, nuevamente gracias, Liam-san~ —respondieron el par de chicas, para luego retirarse del lugar y regresando por donde vinieron.

Liam se despidió con una sonrisilla y agitando levemente una de sus manos, para luego girarse. No pudo evitar soltar un pesado suspiro de agotamiento, al volver a ver la montaña de papeleo que lo esperaba sobre su escritorio. Se acomodó sus gafas, que volvieron a resbalarse levemente de su nariz y se dispuso a continuar con su trabajo, sentándose en su escritorio.

—Solo espero que Xerxes no me obligue a tener más trabajo del necesario… —susurró para sí, refiriéndose al "Doc" Break de la academia Pandora. Ya que aunque al tipo éste le encantaba su trabajo de doctor… ¡Odiaba el papeleo que éste incluía! Por lo que… aja, siempre le dejaba esa parte al pobre de Liam, quien por más que replicaba… de una u otra forma siempre acababa encargándose del papeleo del excéntrico "Doc".

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras tanto y aún durante la hora del recreo, en la sala de profesores…un salón de contextura cuadrada y un poco extenso, de paredes de un suave tono verdoso y suelo café, que poseía algunas ventanas en la pared norte superior y un largo mesón en el centro de ella… se encontraban sentados (la mayoría de) los profesores de la academia, todos aprovechando esa hora libre para corregir algunas de las tareitas que habían mandado, así como almorzar… (¿¡Qué!? ¡Los profesores también son humanos! ¡En serio!). La mayoría eran los ya conocidos como: el profesor de Historia Rufus Barma, la profesora de Psicología Echo Noyse (¿O Zwei?), la profesora de Biología Charlotte Coquette, así como el profesor de Castellano y Literatura Wilhelm Castlelur. Pero también había otros profesores y profesoras allí, algunos de años anteriores y otros nuevos.

Entre los más nuevos se incluía el joven profesor de Química, Francisco Nightray*(1), de 19 años de edad. Era un primo-hermano lejano de los Nightrays, recién se había graduado de la universidad e ingresado ese mismo año a la Academia Pandora. Era de piel ligeramente tostada, aunque igual algo blanco. Sus ojos eran de un suave color café tostado y sus largos cabellos (casi tanto como los de Barma) eran de color negro. Su vestimenta constaba de una camiseta gris y manga corta, debajo de un chalequillo de color morado oscuro (casi llegando al negro). Junto a un pantalón del mismo color del chaleco, calzaba mocasines negros. En ese momento, se encontraba charlando junto al profesor de Gimnasia: Oscar Vessalius, ambos sentados en la esquina derecha y superior de la larga mesa. Él era un hombre que ya abarcaba los 40 años, pero que se encontraba en excelente forma para dar sus clases y que llevaba dando clases de Gimnasia desde hace años. Era hermano menor del director Zai, pero había preferido ser profesor antes que el Sub-director (puesto que actualmente estaba vacante, ya que en las vacaciones aún no habían podido encontrar a alguien que lo tomara), por lo que poseía los típicos ojos verdes (adornados con unas gafas de bordes rectangulares) y la cabellera rubia de los Vessalius, ésta última algo larga y atada con una pequeña tira negra. Unos leves vellitos (igualmente rubios) adornaban la clara piel de su barbilla. Vestía una simple camiseta blanca y manga corta, con un estampado en el centro del pecho que recitaba: _«¡El ejercicio es vida~!»_, junto a unos pantaloncillos naranjas y unos zapatos deportivos blancos, con bordes naranjas. Al cuello llevaba colgado un pequeño silbato rojizo, el cual usaba para indicarles a sus estudiantes cuándo iniciar y cuándo parar los ejercicios.

—Y por eso, Francis-kouhai —hablaba el Vessalius, con su diestra posada en el hombro derecho del muchacho, el cual lucía bajito junto al rubio (aún sentados ambos) y dirigiéndose a éste por ese apodo de su nombre abreviado—. Es que imitar el salto de los canguros es una buena actividad para ejercitar el cuerpo e incluso para las mujeres embarazadas~ —¿Hacer esto en casa? No lo recomiendo, lectoras, así que no le digan esto a sus madres o conocidas embarazadas.

—Etooo… Oscar-senpai*(2)… —habló el peli-negro y joven profesor, con voz algo suave, calmada y en tono respetuoso—. Solo le había preguntado la hora… —ya que éste no tenía ningún reloj de muñeca consigo.

—Ah, el tiempo es irrelevante, Francis-kouhai~ —reía el rubio, dándole golpecitos (aunque algo fuertes) a la espalda del muchacho, el cual sudó una gota gorda.

Para el profesor Oswald Grayken*(3), quien ya casi entraba a los 30 años, (al igual que Gilbert Nightray) ese sería su segundo año de enseñanza en la academia, se encargaba de las clases de "Lenguajes extranjeros" (incluido el "Inglés"~), ya que en efecto eso era él: un extranjero. Provenía de Inglaterra (al igual que el profesor Wilhelm). Era un hombre de piel clara, cabello negro y lacio (peinado hacia abajo), al igual que con unos serenos y algo fríos, pero hermosos ojos de un color violeta-negrusco. Su vestimenta constaba de una camisa negra, con los tres primeros botones de ésta afuera de su lugar, por lo que (para suerte de la profesora Charlotte~) se apreciaba parte de su pecho, al igual que un pantalón azul oscuro y unos zapatos negros. Éste se encontraba sentado en la esquina inferior derecha de la mesa, leyendo tranquilamente su librito de notas de inglés, (escogiendo cuáles temas enseñar durante todo el año escolar) que sujetaba en su mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda sujetaba su taza de café, a la cual de vez en vez daba un sorbo… e inocentemente sin notar las miradas (no muy discretas) que Charlotte (sentada justo al otro lado de la esquina de la mesa, en donde él estaba) le enviaba, recorriéndolo con su mirada lila-rojizo desde los cabellos hasta el pecho (y esforzándose por no desangrarse nasalmente, al notar el pecho semi-descubierto). Oh, sí~ Lotti era algo pervertida, pero no podía evitar fantasear con quitarle la camisa a Oswald y… **¡GRRRR~!** Decir que estaba enamorada de él sería poco… ¡estaba **LOCA **y **PERDIDAMENTE** enamorada del extranjero sexy~! No solo por su físico, sino por ese leve acento inglés que su voz poseía al hablar, (que se notaba más que el de Wilhelm) así como su fascinación porque éste conociera tantos idiomas, como su inglés natural, el italiano, el francés, y (cómo no) el japonés*(4), entre otros más. Aunque ella disimulaba (a veces) sus miradas, algunas enviándolas hacia el Grayken y otras hacían su propia taza de café, aunque éste ya hace mucho que se había enfríado… por culpa de estar admirando al profesor Adonis y extranjero frente a ella.

—_«¡Dios! ¡Esos cabellos… esos ojos… e-ese pecho!»_ —Pensaba Lotti, quien velozmente tuvo que bajar su mirada hacia su taza de café, tanto porque el Grayken alzó su vista de su libro unos segundos para verla, como porque sentía que estaba más roja que un tomate—. _«__**¡MALDITA MI SUERTE! **__¿¡Por qué debe ser tan sexy~!? ¡Controla tus hormonas, Charlotte Coquette! __**¡CONTRÓLALAS!**__»  
_  
—Lotti-senpai, ¿se encuentra bien? —Preguntó Oswald, enarcando una ceja y con ese acento inglés en su voz que le provocaba a la peli-rosa todo tipo de pensamientos y sonrojos, así como alborotando todavía más sus ya locas hormonas.

_—«¡Oh, mierda! ¡¿Por qué hasta su voz y su acento son tan sexys!?»_ S-sí, d-descuide, Oswald-kouhai. Es solo que… me gusta mucho ésta taza~ —se excusó en lo que acariciaba entre sus manos la tacita blanca, con el dibujito de un corazón rosado en el medio y que recitaba la frase: _**«I LOVE YOU SOO MUCH~»**_ en letras grandotas y negras—. _«¿Pero qué-…? __**¿¡ÉSTA TAZA ME ESTÁ DELATANDO!?**__»_ —Pensó ahora más roja la mujer, ya que de cierta forma le había dicho una indirecta a su compañero de lo que sentía por él, bueno… la tacita lo hizo.

—Uhm, pues sí. Tiene un lindo diseño, debo admitir —opinó con simpleza el peli-negro, inocentemente sin notar el sonrojo de su superiora (ya que éste era ocultado por su cabellera rosa) o el "mensaje subliminal" de la tacita.

Dejando aparte el suplicio de Lotti por la tacita que conspiraba en su contra, para que se le declarara a su kouhai Oswald, continuemos con las descripciones de los demás profesores. Victoria Liddell*(5) por su parte, igual llevaba un buen tiempo dando clases en la academia, siendo la profesora de Artística a sus 30 años de edad. Era una mujer de clara piel, con larga y algo rizada cabellera beige, así como sus ojos eran de un color púrpura claro. Todo su conjunto era de distintos tonos de morado: una blusa morado claro, debajo de un chalequillo morado (con botoncitos amarillos) más oscuro y unos shorts del tono de la blusa, que hacían juego con sus zapatillas del tono del chalequillo. También llevaba un par de panti-medias negras, un cierto toque sensual a su apariencia "sumisa". Era la "tía lejana" del pequeño Shion Liddell, así como la prometida de Wilhelm. Al igual que éste, ella era de Inglaterra. El rubio y la peli-beige charlaban tranquilamente, sentados ambos en el mismo lado del centro derecho de la mesa, uno al lado del otro. Charlando tanto sobre sus propias "anécdotas" durante sus primeras horas de clase ese día, como de algunos detallitos sobre la boda ya próxima a realizarse, a finales de ese mismo año. No pasó desapercibida la escapada de Alice de la clase del Castlelur, ni su "lucha" contra el pobre Robin y del último tampoco se salvó el comentario de que Wilhelm era un escritor-vampiro… el hombre aseveró ligeramente su semblante, ya que aún se sentía ofendido por ello.

—Awwww, vamos. Solo fue un comentario inocente, querido~ —dijo en tono de comprensión la mujer, en lo que palpaba la cabeza dorada de su prometido. Sonrió enternecida, ya que Wilhelm se veía gracioso con sus cejas así de contraídas, al igual que con sus gafas cubriendo sus ojos y con el reflejo de luz apareciendo en ellas, además que levemente sonrojado por la caricia recibida—. Recuerda que Robin solo dice esas cosas en gesto de broma. Además, eres un gran escritor, así como profesor. Eso hace que esté muy enamorada de ti… seas vampiro o no~

—**¡VICTORIA! **—El sonrojo anterior del hombre aumentó, encarando a la mujer 4 años mayor que él, con su mirada dorada ya sin ese reflejo en sus gafas cubriéndola—. ¿Ahora tú jugarás con eso, mujer? —Solo para que la peli-beige se riera tiernamente, por lo cómico que se veía su prometido así. El escuchar la dulce risa de su prometida fue más que suficiente para que el Castlelur sonriera levemente, aunque queriendo seguir oyéndola… se le ocurrió una idea. Suspiró con cierto pesar, porque esa misma idea afirmaría lo que él negaba, pero se giró hacia su taza de café, buscando algo y siendo visto con extrañeza por la mujer. Luego volvió a encarar a la peli-beige, sonriendo y… para sorpresa de Victoria… con un par de pequeños palitos de chocolate en la parte superior de su boca, o mejor dicho, un intento de un par de colmillos de vampiro—. _¡Entrégueme su sangre, bella dama~!_ —Fue lo que decía dramatizando una voz profunda y falsa el Castlelur, pero con algo de dificultad (para que sus "colmillos" no se cayeran) y obteniendo lo que deseaba lograr: más de las hermosas risas de Victoria.

Por otro lado, teníamos al profesor Ruskin Ironhead*(6), el de Matemáticas y aunque ya estaba casi llegando a los 50 años, lucía de la misma edad que Oscar. Al igual que éste, era uno de los que trabajaban en la academia desde su juventud. Era de piel clara, con cabello de color plateado-blanco al frente y negro por detrás. Poseía una barba de color café-beige claro y unas gafas de bordes rectangulares adornaban sus ojos grisáceos. Vestía una simple camisa blanca y de mangas largas, aunque arremangada hasta sus codos; junto a una corbata negra y que combinaba con sus pantalones, al igual que con sus mocasines. Se encontraba sentado en el lado central izquierdo de la mesa, (es decir, al contrario de donde estaban Wilhelm —el vampiro escritor~— y Victoria jugando), charlando con el profesor de Computación y de 33 años (aunque aparentaba menos), Heiler Rainsworth*(7), nieto de la bibliotecaria Cheryl Rainsworth, por parte de la hija de ésta: Shelly, siendo él hijo mayor de la última. Un hombre alto, de piel clara, de ojos color lila-violeta claro (heredados de su madre), su cabello era castaño oscuro, levemente largo, llegando como a la altura de sus ojos y por atrás hasta la mitad del cuello. Vestía de forma simple y fresca: una camiseta rojo-vino y abierta de forma similar a la de Oswald (¡O es que había calor o es que todos los sexys habían decidido abrirse los 3 botoncitos superiores~!), junto a un pantalón café y unos zapatos negros.

—Entonces, Heiler-kouhai, ¿le debo dar aquí y…? —Preguntaba Ruskin, ajustando sus gafas con su mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha presionaba un determinado botoncito del teclado de la mini-laptop, de color negro, que él y el Rainsworth tenían en frente de ellos, posada sobre la mesa. ¿Qué hacían? Pues el profesor de "Mates" le había pedido al de Computación que le diera una ayudita, para instalar el Anti-virus en su laptop—. ¿Ya se instaló?

—Ya casi, Ruskin-senpai, ya casi~ —decía el castaño serenamente, en lo que señalaba con uno de sus dedos una zona de la pantallita de la mini-laptop—. Ahora solo debe darle a _"Completar"_ y… ¡Listo~!

—Ah, a ver… _Completar, Completar_… —el peli-negro-plateado entrecerraba sus ojos y buscaba dicha opción en la laptop, hasta que pareció encontrarla—. ¡Ah, ya la vi~! Ahora solo debo…

—¡No, espere, senpai! ¡Esa es la opción de…! —Pero el alarmado Rainsworth no pudo completar la oración, ya que el otro hombre ya le había dado click a la opción equivocada—. _…"Cancelar"_ —profirió con pesar y posando su frente sobre la mesa. ¡Ahora debían iniciar **TODO** desde cero!

—Fuuuuu~ me equivoqué… —suspiró con pesar el mayor, aunque luciendo muy deprimido por cometer tal error—. Discúlpame, Heiler-kouhai…

—Descuide, Ruskin-senpai… se la puedo instalar mañana, si me permite llevarme la laptop —decía con comprensión el Rainsworth, ahora posando su barbilla en la mesa y con una sonrisa paciente en su rostro. Le hacía cierta gracia recordar que había tenido el mismo resultado, cuando le enseñaba a su abuelita Cheryl cómo manejar la computadora de la biblioteca.

Pocos segundos después, la puerta de la sala se abrió y por ésta entraron dos profesores más: el conocido (y sexy~) Gilbert Nightray, así como el profesor de Física, Richard Redfight*(8), éste último todo sonriente rodeaba el cuello de Gil con uno de sus fuertes y firmes brazos… tan pronto había logrado "atrapar" al pobre oji-ámbar, cuando éste se dirigía inocentemente a la sala de profesores para comer su almuerzo. Lo cierto era que Richard apreciaba mucho a Gil, casi como si fuera un tío con su sobrino, ya que cuando el Nightray tenía alguna duda o problema, recurría al Redfight para pedirle consejos. Richard era un hombre de 28 años, su piel era levemente bronceada, sus cabellos eran cortos y negros, mientras que sus ojos eran de un color cobre-rojizo. Vestía una camisa negra y sin mangas, debajo de un chalequillo verde oscuro (y que era tan grueso que daba la sensación de ser anti-balas), junto a un pantalón marrón-verdoso (similar a esos de camuflaje) y botas negras. Por último, llevaba unos guantes negri-verdes, que dejaban sobresalir la punta de sus dedos. ¿Por qué diablos se vestía así? Pues por la sencilla y obvia razón de que (sin que el mismo director lo supiera al contratarlo), Richard era un ex-asesino-sicario y proveniente de los Estados Unidos, (razón por la cual nadie de Tokio conocía su pasado), el cual luego de perder a una persona muy preciada por su "trabajo anterior", había decidido iniciar de cero y aportar sus conocimientos (no de armas, sino) de "Física" (al momento de usar sus armas y todo eso) a los más jóvenes y… ¡Ta-chán~! Se volvió maestro de la Academia Pandora… el único que conocía su pasado, al mismo Richard revelárselo un año atrás (en un momento en que estaba graciosamente ebrio), era Gilbert… pero no había dicho nada de ello, ya que de cierta forma le tenía respeto al hombre y no quería que lo arrestaran o algo, pues sentía que ya no era alguien que representaba peligro y que era de buen-corazón.

—¡Buenas a todos! No lloren más, que ya llegamos~ —saludó con ánimo Richard, entrando a la sala aún "abrazando" el cuello de Gil.

—_«Yo voy a llorar si no dejas de sujetarme así…»_ —Pensaba un adolorido Gilbert, con sus ojos tiernamente cristalinos y con su rostro palidecido, ya que la fuerza que el mayor usaba en ese "abrazo" le provocaba dolor de cuello.

—Buenas, Richard-senpai y… ehm… ¿Gilbert-kouhai? —Saludaron los otros profesores al verlos entrar, aunque sudando una gotita de sudor cada uno, por ver que el rostro de Gilbert pasaba del blanco al azul clarito, preocupados por ello pero sin saber cómo decirle al mayor que estaba asesinando por asfixia al menor.

—Ri… chard… sen… pai… —logró hablar Gil, con voz entrecortada por el oxígeno que se le acababa.

—¿Dime, estimado kouhai~?

—¿Podrías… por favor… soltar… me? —Todos los profesores (salvo Richard, quien inocentemente no se había cerciorado de lo que hacía) se alarmaron, al notar como el rostro de Gil pasaba del azul al morado.

—**¡RICHARD-SENPAI! ¡SUÉLTALO YA, POR LA PAZ!**

No hubo necesidad de decir más, el hombre velozmente liberó el pobre cuello del joven profesor, quien por la falta de oxígeno se desplomó de cara al suelo y generando un sonido sordo, que provocó que los presentes hicieran unas expresiones de dolor ajeno. Sin duda eso debió haber dolido, pobrecito Gilbert. Francisco velozmente se paró de su asiento y fue a socorrer a su primo, alzándolo por los hombros y sentándolo en el suelo, para luego empezar a agitarlo y llamarlo. El Nightray mayor solo poseía sus ojos en forma de espiral, al igual que su rostro muy pálido (sin contar el enrojecimiento que tenía en el centro de su cara, por el anterior golpe contra el suelo) y balbuceaba cosas ininteligibles por lo bajito que las decía.

—¡Gilbert-Itoko! ¡Gilbert-Itoko, responde! —Llamaba con cierto desespero el Nightray de larga cabellera, agitándolo más y dirigiéndose a él por el término "Itoko" en vez del "Senpai" porque así se lo pedía Gilbert—. ¿¡Estás bien!? ¡Responde!

—Francis-Itoko… ¿eres tú~? —Preguntó con cierto tono risueño el Nightray de cabellera negra y similar a algas, aún semi-inconsciente.

—¡S-sí, soy yo!

—Ah~ Francis-Itoko… puedo ver a la abuelita… —balbuceaba Gilbert, sonriendo tiernamente y cual niño pequeño—. Está en un lindo barquito de madera, en un río brillante y claro… Me está llamando~

—¿Q-quién? ¿De qué abuela hablas? Ni siquiera la conoces… —Francisco sudó una gota gorda, en lo que el aún inerte Gil balbuceaba cosas como: _«Ya voy, abuelita, ya voy contigo a la luz~»_. Ya que si el Nightray mayor (al igual que su hermano Vincent) eran adoptados, claramente no habían conocido a ningún familiar de su familia original… y eso incluía a las abuelas. Pero al ya entender toda la cosa, el Nightray menor empezó a agitar con más fuerza e insistencia al mayor, gritándole—. **¡NO, ESPERA!** ¡Ni se te ocurra seguirla!

—¡A un lado, a un lado! ¡Que no "panda" el "cunico"!*(9) —pedía apurado el prof. Richard, apartando amablemente a Francisco con su mano izquierda, en lo que sujetaba un jalapeño picante (que sacó posiblemente de la bolsa de su propio almuerzo) y rojizo en la derecha—. Esto solucionará las cosas~

Y sin siquiera haber dejado que Francisco o alguno de los presentes le dijera que no, metió el jalapeño en la boca de Gilbert e hizo que se lo tragara de golpe. Toda la sala se quedó en completo y expectante silencio, incluso el prof. Barma (quien estaba sentado en el asiento central y al norte de la mesa) había interrumpido abruptamente su lectura de una gaceta de National Geographic, girándose a ver hacia Gilbert. ¿Resultado? Pues que pocos segundos después, tras salir de su "inconsciencia" y abriendo sus ojos dorados de par en par, los cuales se empezaron a llenar de ciertas lágrimas, el rostro de Gilbert se tornó casi tan rojo como el jalapeño que se acababa de tragar y abriendo su boca (la cual casi parecía soltar humo) totalmente gritó: _**«¡AGUAAAAAA!»**_. Se levantó de un salto, empezando a corretear alrededor de Francisco y de Richard, aún clamando por ese líquido para calmar el infierno-picante que atormentaba su garganta. Incluso había llegado a sujetar a su primo del cuello de su camisa y gritarle: _«__**¡FRANCISCO! **__¡Eres profesor de Química! ¡Te lo ruego! __**¡DIME DÓNDE HAY H2O!*(10)**__»_, a lo que el aludido nerviosamente señaló hacia una esquina de la sala, donde reposaba un pequeño depósito de agua, que poseía una palanquita para presionarla y que el líquido saliera por un grifo en una esquina. Ambos Nightrays se acercaron a ésta con rapidez, pero aunque Francisco se giró medio segundo para sujetar uno de los vasitos de plástico, que reposaban en una mesita junto al depósito de agua… al encarar a Gil, solo notó con asombro como éste casi rompía la palanquita por lo fuerte que la presionó y tras agacharse, ladeando un poco su cabeza, acercando su boca al grifo del tanque (pero sin pegarla de éste) de forma que el chorro del líquido al salir por éste, le entraba de lleno a la garganta.

—_«Ah~ H2O… hermoso y refrescante H2O»_ —pensaba el oji-ámbar, bebiéndola poco a poco y con más calma.

Tan pronto como ya extinguió el infierno-picante de su garganta, Gil dejó de presionar la palanca y alejó su boca del grifo, pronunciando un largo: _«¡Aaaaaah~!»_, propio de alguien cuando se toma una bebida refrescante, con una pequeña gotita de agua resbalando desde sus labios hasta la barbilla y con una sonrisa de alivio auténtico en su rostro. Incluso poseía sus ojitos cerrados, dándole un aspecto sumamente tierno y gracioso. Richard sonrió, cruzándose de brazos y sentado al estilo indio en el suelo, hasta que habló.

—¿Ven? ¿Qué les dije? ¡El jalapeño lo hizo reaccionar~!

A lo que Gilbert abrió sus ojos de par en par, girándose abruptamente hacia el "ex-asesino" y ahora profesor, señalándolo cual vil ex-criminal que era, en lo que gritó—. **¡SENPAI!**

—¿Kouhai~?

—**¡Intentaste matarme con ese maldito jalapeño del infierno!  
**  
—Kouhai, kouhai, kouhai… —decía el oji-cobre, ladeando su cabeza negativamente y con una expresión seria—. ¿No te lo había dicho antes? —Ahora sonriendo traviesamente, añadió—. Los jalapeños son de México, no del infierno, Gil-kouhai~

—**¡LO QUE SEA! **—Gritó ya hastiado el Nightray oji-ámbar, con varias venitas palpitando en su rostro y sus cejas contraídas en un semblante tan molesto, que hasta resultaba gracioso—. **¡Un día de estos voy a coger uno de esos malditos jalapeños y te lo voy a meter por el…!**

—**¡CHICO NIGHTRAY!** —Gritó de repente Rufus, señalando al aludido con su doblada gaceta de National Geographic y luego de guardar silencio en casi todo el episodio del bendito jalapeño, con su ceño muy fruncido. Los demás profesores se giraron a verlo sorprendidos, ya que raras veces el Barma gritaba de esa forma, normalmente era cuando iba a decir algo muy importante—. **¡CALLADO!** ¡Que quiero seguir leyendo mi gaceta de "_Nat-Geo_" en paz!

—**¡PERO…!**

—**¡CALLADO DIJE!** —Volvió a gritar el pelirrojo, señalándolo con su gaceta amenazadoramente. Aterrado por el semblante severo y mirada fría cual hielo del Barma, Gilbert se calló de inmediato. Al ya obtener el pacífico silencio, el oji-gris se acomodó nuevamente en su asiento y continuó con su lectura, en lo que le daba un sorbo a su propia taza de café y pensando con una leve sonrisita triunfal—. _«Ah, silencio… hermoso y pacífico silencio~»_

___**.**_

.__

_**Barma-sensei:**__ ¿Puntos obtenidos? 1 pto~_

_**Gilbert-sensei:**__ ¿Puntos obtenidos? 0 ptos~_

_**Richard-sensei:**__ ¿Salvado de la ira de Gil? Por ahora~_  
**.**

.  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hace ya un buen rato que el timbre del inicio del recreo había sonado, pero Liam no había siquiera despegado su mirada y atención de la montaña de papeles que leía, firmaba, engrapaba, re-leía, pegaba y re-ordenaba en una esquina de su escritorio. Primero: No había traído almuerzo hoy. Segundo: No tenía hambre (supuestamente). Tercero: Aún si tuviera hambre, no podía perder tiempo y debía continuar con su trabajo. Ya que necesitaba aunque sea terminar de revisar la mitad de ese papeleo, pero desgraciadamente… no iba ni por la cuarta parte. Y para empeorar la cosa, de repente y acabando con su intento por ignorar lo inevitable… sus tripas sonaron… o mejor dicho, **RUGIERON** clamando y rogando por algo de comida. Cerró sus hermosos ojos miel unos segundos, tratando inútilmente de no dejarse vencer por el hambre… cuando de pronto, escuchó unos pasos aproximarse hacia el departamento de C/E (Control y Estudio). ¿De quién podría tratarse? No tardó en descubrirlo, cuando aquella persona hizo acto de presencia en el lugar. El Lunettes suspiró con pesar, rogando internamente por no obtener la respuesta que esperaba y preguntó, en tono sereno-paciente:

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Xerxes?

El aludido doctor de cabellera albina y ojos rojos sonrió traviesamente, a la vez en que sacaba a Emily de uno de los bolsillos de su bata blanca de laboratorio, la cual respondió con su voz chillona—. _«Vinimos a traerte los papeles… ¡de "ella"~!»  
_  
Al principio Liam se inmutó—. **¿¡QUÉ!? ¡¿Más papele-?!** ¿Eh? —Pero interrumpió su grito de incredulidad, con una expresión de sorpresa apareciendo en su rostro y hasta levántandose de su escritorio, con sus manos posadas sobre éste—. ¿Entonces eso significa que… _"ella"-_…?

—Sí, en efecto~ —asintió el albino, entregándole una pequeña carpeta amarilla que sujetaba en la mano, con la que no "sostenía" a Emily—. Por fin mejoró de su "enfermedad" y, tal como prometió el año pasado, vendrá a dar las clases de Salud éste año.

Una vez sujetó la carpeta, Liam no puedo evitar sonreír de alivio, mayormente por la primera noticia que por la segunda—. Me alegra saber que ya se encuentra mejor, ¿y ella podrá venir a dar clases-…?

—… Mañana a primera hora~ —respondió a su duda Break.

El castaño asintió, sorprendido por el compromiso con que "ella" había mantenido su promesa y hasta llegado a cumplirla en tan poco tiempo. Tan pronto abrió y le dio un vistazo a los documentos que yacían en la carpetita, asegurándose de que no faltara ni un papelito, la cerró y guardó en el interior de uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Pero al alzar su mirada, notó como el "Doc" le tendía una pequeña bolsita verde, con una cajita en su interior. Tras preguntarle qué era eso, el oji-rojo únicamente respondió todo sonriente que se trataba de un almuerzo casero, que él mismo le había preparado… ¡y con **MUCHO** cariño~! Liam se quedó estático en su sitio, repartiendo miradas incrédulas tanto al hombre como a la bolsita que éste le tendía, la cual al final aceptó y sujetó. ¿Xerxes Break Regnard… había cocinado? ¿Será que debía esconderse ya en el bunquer, en caso de "Apocalipsis"? Con una voz tímida le preguntó el por qué lo hizo. Break simplemente se alzó de hombros, sentándose en una esquina del escritorio de Liam (que estaba libre de papeles) y cruzó sus piernas de forma cómica.

—Aunque apenas iniciamos el año escolar, ya estás trabajando como si se tratara del corte de notas del segundo lapso~ —dijo con tono burlón el albino, siendo coreado de los grititos de: _«¡Exacto, exacto~!»_ de Emily.

—Es porque debo dejar todo en orden lo antes posible —respondió el castaño, sentándose nuevamente frente a su escritorio y posando el almuerzo casero de Break sobre éste, aún sin abrirlo.

—¿Porque "_debes_" o porque "_quieres_"? —El oji-rojo enarcó una ceja, sarcástico. Liam era un adicto al trabajo, no tenía ninguna duda de ello—. Deberías tomártelo con calma, Cuatro-ojos… —Liam frunció levemente su ceño, al escuchar que (como todos los años) el Regnard se dirigía a él por ese "apodo" que le puso, desde que se conocieron de jóvenes—. Si te sigues sobre-esforzando de esa forma, un día de estos te dará algo en el corazón… y no quisiera ser el doctor que atienda ese caso…

—… —Liam soltó un leve suspiro. Quisiera o no, el Xerxes tenía la razón en ese aspecto y era inútil replicarle cuando el albino estaba seguro de que así era. Por lo que se limitó a tomarse un tiempo para descansar y, sobretodo, para almorzar—. Break…

El aludido enarcó una ceja y se detuvo a medio camino de meterse un caramelito (que sabrá Dios cuándo sacó) a la boca. ¿Se había dirigido a él por su nombre y no por su apellido "_Xerxes_"? Ahora el "_Doc_" era quien pensaba seriamente en irse, con todo y sus dulces, a su propio bunquer anti-Apocalipsis. Aunque su expresión de curiosidad fue sustituida por una sonrisa relajada, al escuchar el tímido, pero sincero: _«Gracias»_ que el Lunettes dijo poco después, a lo que el "Doc" respondió un sincero y alegre: _«No hay de que, Cuatro-ojos~»_. Liam al abrir la bolsita, así como la cajita, dejó al descubierto un sencillo pero delicioso plato típico japonés: bolitas de arroz, cuatro en total. Acompañadas de unos cuantos rollitos de sushi sencillos de cierto color verde, pero no por estar podridos, sino por el alga que los rodeaba. Aún se encontraba tibio y lucía suculento, debía de admitir el castaño. Pero al recordar un leve e insignificante detallito restante, pero que en toda comida como esa no podía faltar, enarcó y preguntó:

—¿Xerxes… y el postre?

—_«¿Qué no es obvio, Cuatro-ojos?» _—Luego de un rato sin estar coreando, Emily volvió a hablar—. _«El desayuno casero que te preparó incluía unas galletitas… pero… ¡El "pozo sin fondo" del Doctor se las comió~!»  
_  
Break casi se atragantó con el caramelito que estaba comiendo, teniendo que tragárselo de golpe y girándose abruptamente a ver a Liam, exclamando—. ¡Eso es mentira! ¡No le creas a ésta "Putifina desquiciada"!*(11) ¡Está loca~!

_—«¡No, tú no le creas a éste "adicto al azúcar"!»  
_  
—¡No le creas, cuando te dice que no me creas!

_—«¡No le creas, cuando te dice que no me creas, cuando te digo que no le creas!»_

—¡No le creas, cuando te dice que no me creas, cuando te digo que no le creas, cuando te dice que no me creas!

—**¡SUFICIENTE! **—Vociferó a todo pulmón un Liam ya harto de tantos gritos, causados por la discusión infantil del "Doc" y la "Enfermera", en lo que se paró y señaló con uno de sus brazos hacia la puerta del departamento de C/E—. **¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!**

_—«¿¡Nos estás corriendo!?»_ —Gritó a modo de pregunta una muy indignada Emily—. _«¡Seré muñeca, pero conozco mis derechos!»  
_  
—**¡FUERA!**

Al ver que la táctica de Emily no funcionó, Break con carita de cachorrito bajo lluvia alzó un dedito, intentando argumentar algo en su defensa—. Pero…

—**¡DIJE QUE FUERA, XERXES BREAK REGNARD! **—Gritó Liam con una venita palpitante en su frente, amenazando al "Doc" con una de las bolitas de arroz que sujetó del almuerzo.

Oh, vaya, vaya~ se había dirigido a él por su nombre completo. Break se levantó con expresión de resignación del escritorio, haciendo movimientos con sus manos para que el Lunettes se tranquilizara—. Calma, calma. No te pongas así, ya me voy… pero… —su único ojo rojo visible se tornó serio—. Tengo algo importante que decirte… —Liam enarcó una ceja y con una expresión severa se quedó callado, indicándole indirectamente al "Doc" que lo dijera de una buena vez, a lo que éste alzó uno de sus dedos y con una sonrisilla traviesa, canturreó—. ¡Itadakimasu~!*(12)

A sorprendente velocidad, el "Doc" salió corriendo del Departamento de C/E, riéndose divertido a carcajadas (acompañadas por las risitas de Emily) y evitando la bola de arroz que un ya hastiado Liam le arrojó, la cual solo logró impactar contra una pared cercana. El Lunettes se llevó una mano a la frente, dejándose caer de golpe en su asiento y en lo que contaba hasta 100 para calmarse. Una vez se calmó del estrés anterior, centró su hermosa mirada color miel en el almuerzo casero que (el imbécil) de Break le preparó… pero aún con el anterior fastidio que éste le ocasionó por su discusión con la "Pitufina enfermera"… no pudo evitar volver a sonreír levemente. Le había parecido tierno que el excéntrico hombre hubira hecho tal gesto, por lo que tan pronto junto sus palmas, cerrando sus ojos y recitó: «Itadakimasu», agradeciendo por la comida, sujetó una de las tres restantes bolitas de arroz entre sus dedos. Poco a poco fue acercándola a sus labios y culminó dándole el primer mordisco, duró un rato masticando y saboreándola.

—Vaya… está delicioso~ —se dijo a sí mismo con gusto, relamiéndose tiernamente sus labios y continuó almorzando.

De verdad que el Xerxes no solo tenía talento para su ocupación de médico, sino también para cocinar. Tal parecía que el "curso" que éste recibió de Gilbert el año pasado… había rendido frutos y muy buenos. Ya que el Nightray siempre se ofrecía a ser el tutor del Curso de "Cocina" de la academia Pandora… y he de señalar que ese año tampoco iba a ser diferente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Volviendo con los profesores… tan pronto Gilbert ya superó su deseo de asesinar al ex-asesino (irónico) de su senpai Richard, ya estos dos estaban charlando entre ellos sobre determinado tema, sentados en una zona de la mesa, al igual que acabando sus respectivos almuerzos. El oji-cobre le preguntó al oji-ámbar si nuevamente se encargaría de tutorear las clases de "Cocina" de Pandora éste año, cosa que afirmó el Nightray sonriente. Cocinar era una pasión para él, le encantaba hacerlo y sobretodo, aportar sus conocimientos a otros. Sería más que seguro que si Gilbert llegaba a casarse alguna vez… ¡Él sería quien cocinaría, era un genio con la comida~!

—Por cierto, Richard-senpai… —el aludo lo vio extrañado, ya que el oji-ámbar habló con cierto tono serio—. ¿Has podido avanzar con Jack Vessalius?

El peli-negro mayor suspiró pesadamente, llevándose una de sus manos gruesamente enguantadas a sus cabellos y agitándoselos levemente—. Aún no sé qué hacer con ese muchacho, por más que intento hacer que se abra conmigo y hable de lo que siente… no lo hace.

En efecto, señoras y señores, Richard Redfight era el profesor encargado de ayudar a que el mayor de los P-3 dejara de ser tan malo, alejándose del camino de volverse un matón y (posiblemente) futuro criminal. Aunque diría que tanto Richard como Wilhelm estaban en el mismo barco, ya que sus respectivos "saltamontes" se negaban a aceptar sus consejos y ayudas, Alice por su rebeldía desbocada y Jack por su orgullo de macho. Llegó un determinado momento en que Charlotte y Wilhelm se unieron a esa conversación, la primera en un intento de escape para distraer su mente del sensual profesor de Lenguajes extranjeros, y el segundo debido a que su prometida Victoria charlaba tranquilamente con la pequeña profesora Echo.

—¿No han avanzado nada? —Preguntaba incrédula la peli-rosa, dirigiéndose al par de hombres que tenían una labor igual a la suya—. ¿Nada, nadita, nada?

Wilhelm y Richard negaron, soltando un suspiro unísono y el primero habló—. Alice-chan no parece querer abrirse ni un poco conmigo tampoco —lloriqueó leve y dramáticamente—. ¡Y tampoco acepta mi ayuda para escribir una novela, aún con el talento innato que tiene!

—¿Talento innato? —Preguntaron Gil, Lotti y Richard al mismo tiempo, incrédulos ante las palabras de su compañero inglés.

—Aja~ —asintió con un drástico (y perturbador) cambio de humor, sonriendo risueñamente al recordar el momento en que conoció a la chica, así como descubrió la habilidad de ésta para la escritura—. Fue en mi primer año de enseñanza, cuando suplante al profesor anterior al éste pedir la renuncia… —aja, por culpa de Alice y sus "travesuras" en clases—. Ah~ lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer… yo entré al salón, me presenté ante los alumnos presentes como su nuevo profesor de Castellano y Literatura… cuando Alice-chan se levantó fuertemente de su puesto, se acercó a mí y me dijo…

_**.**_

.  
_  
—__**¡**__**USTED NO ME AGRADA NADA**__**! **__—Imagínense aquí a una Alice unos años más joven, (y bajita~) con el ceño fruncido y señalando desafiantemente a un Wilhelm igual más joven, que la miraba todo sonriente._

—_**Igual es un placer conocerte… Alice Grayken~ **__—respondió el rubio y con su acento inglés algo más notorio que el actual. Arreglándose sus gafas y pronunciando el nombre de la "muchachita buscapleitos" de la que el anterior profesor a él le había advertido. Fue en ese momento, justo en ese instante en que sus ojos dorados se cruzaron con violetas de la P-3… que lo supo. Supo por esa vivaz y osada mirada, que tenía corazón y alma de una gran escritora, muy pero MUY oculta y con gran talento—. __**¿O será que me permitirías llamarte… Alice-chan~?**_

—¡Sensei-cuatro-ojos y de acento ridículo…! ¡_**CÁLLESE**__**! **__—Gritó la pequeña peli-negra, cruzándose de brazos y volviendo a señalarlo.  
_  
**.**

.

—Ah~ que buenos tiempos fueron aquellos… —profirió con ilusión el Castlelur, con su mentón posado sobre su palma derecha y cuyo codo de ésta reposaba sobre la mesa.

Los demás miembros de la conversación lo miraron sudando una gota gorda cada uno, decidiendo no sacarlo de sus "recuerdos felices" y continuaron la conversación entre ellos. Y sí, lectoras y lectores, Alice tenía el mismo apellido que Oswald, simple y llanamente… porque era sobrina de él, al ser hija de la hermana menor del extranjero: Lacie Grayken. ¿Quién era el padre? Ni idea de quién era… (Y no, no era la misma historia que en el manga). Algo que no notaba Wilhelm, era la mirada de reojo y altamente disimulada que Oswald le enviaba, parecía curioso. Estaba interesado en oír cualquier cosa de su sobrina, ya que tristemente no podía verla mucho a la semana, porque Alice tendía a estar fuera de casa toda la tarde y volver a altas horas de la noche… cosa que preocupaba tanto a Oswald como a su hermana Lacie.

—¿Y cómo te ha ido con mi hermano, Lotti-senpai? —Preguntó con notable interés Gilbert, girándose a ver a la peli-rosa.

—Pues… aunque sigue diciendo comentarios inapropiados y haciendo maldades, ya no las hace tanto como antes… —se cruzó de brazos, en una pose orgullosa de sus méritos, añadiendo—. Logré que se abriera conmigo~

—Jo~ Lotti-kouhai, dime tu secreto… —pidió con gracioso puchero Richard, tal vez si usaba la misma técnica que la peli-rosa, lograra avanzar aunque sea un poco con Jack.

—Pues mi secreto… es… —de un veloz movimiento y de quién sabe dónde, la Coquette sacó su ENORME libro de biología y lo posó con fuerza sobre la mesa, provocando que ésta vibrara un poco—. **¡Darle librazos cada vez que dice o hace algo pervertido o inapropiado~!  
**  
—**¿¡CÓMO!? **—Gil casi sintió que sus ojos dorados se salieron de sus cuencas, de lo mucho que los abrió. ¿¡Era verdad eso que decía su (voluptuosa) Senpai!? Aunque pensándolo bien… eso explicaba porque en años anteriores Vincent regresaba a la casa con uno que otro chichón en su cabecita rubia—. Pero… ¿no es una medida un poco… drástica?

—En absoluto, adorable Gil-kouhai~ —negó con sonrisa de firmeza la peli-rosa, dándole palmaditas a la negra y revuelta cabecita del Nightray, (el cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse por ello) y añadiendo—. Ya sabes lo que dicen… ¡Para Vincent/s desesperantes, medidas desesperadas~!

—_«¿Y quién ha dicho algo como eso antes…?» _—pensó Gilbert, sudando una gota gorda por su nuca.

—Por cierto, Gil-kouhai… —volvió a hablar la peli-rosa, posando sus codos ahora sobre su LIBROTE, juntando sus palmas y reposando su barbilla sobre éstas. Extrañamente ahora con un semblante serio y mirando fijamente al oji-ámbar—. ¿Cómo vas con "_eso_"?

Gil enarcó una ceja, extrañado por el cambio de humor de la mujer, al igual que Richard—. ¿A qué te refieres, Lotti-senpai? —Preguntó en toda su inocencia el Nightray.

Pero solo consiguió que una Charlotte (con semblante ensombrecido) le sujetara fuertemente de su corbata negra-azulada con su mano derecha, tirando de ella y haciéndolo bajar su cabeza, hasta que quedaran a la misma altura los rostros de ambos. Gil no pudo evitar estremecerse y sonrojarse levemente, tanto por la mirada entrecerrada-aterrado, como por la cercanía que tenía con la profesora de cabellos rosados y voluptuosos atributos… ¡Dios! Si hasta cualquier persona recién llegada podría llegar a pensar que se darían un beso, en cualquier segundo, ya que la cercanía de sus labios era apenas por unos pocos centímetros. Richard pareció sorprenderse igual, en lo que se comenzó a arrimar hacia otro extremo de la mesa y les daba espacio a sus dos kouhais. Con su voz temblorosa de los nervios, el Nightray le preguntó a la Coquette qué le sucedía, a lo que ella contrajo sus cejas y adquirió un semblante severo.

—Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, Gilbert Nightray —¡Ay, madre! Se había dirigido a él por su nombre y apellido, en vez del usual y cariñoso Gil-kouhai. ¿¡Qué diablos le había hecho a la mujer para que se pusiera así de molesta!? Salió de sus pensamientos, al oírla volver a hablar—. ¿Que no lo recuerdas?

—¿R-recordar q-qué? —Mierda, si hasta la voz le temblaba de lo nervioso que estaba. Pero al notar que ella apretaba más su corbata, a causa de la rabia creciente, el pobre peli-negro tembló de miedo—. ¡No me mates, por favor y dime qué es, Charlotte!

—El año pasado… —habló ella, en voz peligrosamente serena y baja pero audible para Gil, por la cercanía que tenían—. Prometiste que me prepararías un pastel de fresas… **¡Y NUNCA LO HICISTE, MUÉRGANO!  
**  
Un golpe sordo y secó se escuchó resonar por la sala de profesores, a causa del épico tropiezo que el Nightray sufrió de costado al suelo, así como liberada su corbata del agarre de la peli-rosa. ¿¡Solo por eso es que ella estaba así de molesta!? Levantándose y con un brazo posado en su nuca, el oji-ámbar se disculpó con la Coquette por haberse olvidado de aquella "promesa", añadiendo que éste año sí le prepararía el mejor y más suculento pastel de fresitas que hubiera existido. A lo que una sonrisa inmensa y radiante sustituyó el semblante serio-frío-y-asesino de la mujer peli-rosa, la cual casi pareció dar un saltito de la emoción. ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin se haría justicia divina y Gil-kouhai le prepararía su pastel de fresas~! Ahora eran Charlotte y Wilhelm los que se encontraban en un mundo de fantasía, cada uno en uno distinto. Wilhelm imaginándose que ayudaba a Alice a escribir una saga completa y épica de libros… mientras que Charlotte simple y llanamente imaginándose a sí misma comiéndose un pastel de tonos rosados y crema blanca. Gilbert al notar eso sudó una gota gorda, cuando de pronto sintió un leve codazo en uno de sus brazos y cortesía de un sonriente Richard.

—Jo, jo, joooo~ —reía con tono pícaro el ex-asesino/profesor—. Tal parece que te tiene dominado, Gil-kouhai~

—¿A qué te refieres, Richard-senpai? —El Nightray miró a su superior con total inocencia, al igual que con una ceja enarcada.

—¡Pues a Charlotte y a ti, muchachito despistado~! —Volvió a reír Richard—. ¡Cuando ustedes dos se casen, sin dudas ella será la persona dominante del matrimonio! _Cofcof_ —Empezó a "toser", en lo que susurró—. _Y también la que tome el control "en la cama"~ cofcof  
_  
—**¿¡QUÉEEEE!?** —Sonrojometro facial de Gilbert: Encendido a todo poder. ¿Causas? Imaginarse casado con su superiora Coquette… además de teniendo "cuchi cuchi" con ella—. **¡No bromees con eso, pervertido!**

—¡Pero si hay química y todo entre los dos! ¿No es así, Francis-kouhai~? —Llamó al otro Nightray presente, el cual inocentemente se giró y al preguntar que a qué se refería, Richard añadió—. ¿Verdad que el "Oro" y el "Cobre oscuro" tienen mu~ucho que ver con la química? —Alargó e hizo un gran hincapié en el "mucho", claramente por "Oro" y "Cobre oscuro" se refería a los ojos de Gilbert y Charlotte respectivamente, ya que los colores de estos se asemejaban bastante con tales objetos.

—Etoo… pues, sí. Tienen mucho que ver con la química, senpai —respondió con total inocencia Francisco, ya que pensaba que solo se refería a los "metales" y no a "personas". El oji-café enarcó una ceja—. Gil-Itoko, ¿estás bien?

Preguntó con cierta preocupación el Nightray menor, al notar que el rostro del mayor nuevamente se había tornado más rojo que los mismos ojos cobre-rojizos de Charlotte. Para evitar dar bochornosas explicaciones, Gilbert únicamente se dirigió con paso veloz a la puerta de la sala de profesores, pero al abrirla no pudo evitar chocar con un Xeno Wingfield que igual se disponía a entrar, éste último seguido del recién regresado de otra ciudad de Japón Les Noyse. Tras darle al tutor mayor de Judo una rápida disculpa, el Nightray se alejó por uno de los pasillos y a desconocido destino… incluso para él mismo, ya que solo quería alejarse un rato de Richard y sus comentarios bochornosos sobre la supuesta "química" que Charlotte y él tenían… pero aunque se sintiera sumamente apenado al estar junto a la peli-rosa… eso no superaba las "maripositas" que revoloteaban por su vientre, cada vez que estaba junto a Melanie Baskerville.

Tras ver a su kouhai desaparecer al cruzar un pasillo, Xeno se alzó de hombros y finalmente entró a la sala de profesores, seguido de un silencioso y sereno Les—. ¡Oigan! ¡Miren quién regresó de su intercambio~!

—**¿¡LES-KUN!? **—Exclamaron a coro todos los presentes, por ver al hermanito mellizo de Echo allí paradito, el cual agitando una de sus manos dijo un sereno: _«Es solo "Les"… y hola»_.

—… ¿Les… nii? —Habló Echo con su semblante sereno notablemente sorprendido, ya que sus ojos grises no se notaban fríos como antes.

—Echo… nee —el mayor de los mellizos Noyse se aproximó hacia su hermanita, la cual se había levantado de su asiento de la mesa, por la impresión de verlo—. Veo que… te volviste parte del profesorado de Pandora…

La pequeña Echo asintió—. Y veo… que tú cumpliste tu promesa y te volviste sub-tutor de Kendo…

Les asintió, su entrenamiento había rendido muchos frutos—. Haz… crecido… —dijo con cierto tono de nostalgia, ya que hace tres años que no la veía, por haber sido transferido a una escuela al OTRO lado de Japón.

—Mira quién habla… —una leve y tierna sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Echo, teniendo que alzar un poco su cabeza para poder ver el rostro de su mellizo, quien ya la superaba a ella en altura—. Estás incluso más alto que yo, Les-nii —hagan de cuenta de que la cabecita de Echo llegaba hasta un poco más arriba del pecho de Les. El Noyse mayor se contagió de esa sonrisita.

—Echo-nee… ¿puedo… abrazarte? —Preguntó con cierta timidez el mayor. Echo asintió, a la vez en que sintió como Les la rodeó con sus brazos y pegaba a su pecho, en lo que la menor le correspondió el abrazo.

Múltiples suspiros enternecidos (cortesía de Charlotte y Victoria), acompañados de algunos: _«Awwww, que tierno re-encuentro~»_ (pronunciados mayormente por los profesores masculinos) se escucharon en la sala, al ver aquella escenita entre los mellizos. Xeno por su parte sonrió de medio lado, cruzado de brazos y recostado de una de las paredes del lugar. Ah, sabía que no había sido mala idea convencer a Les de que lo siguiera a la sala de profesores, sin decirle nada acerca de que su hermanita Echo ya era la profesora de Psicología de la academia Pandora. Gilbert (junto al director) era el único profesor que sabía del regreso de Les y de su integración de al tutoreado de la academia. Y hablando de Gilbert… ¿a dónde se habría ido con tanta prisa?

—Seguro debía ir al baño —se dijo a sí mismo, alzándose de hombros y con simpleza (al igual que indiferencia) total, en lo que se acercó a la ventana de la sala y se permitió fumar su infaltable cigarrillo diario, pero asegurándose de que el humo de éste saliera por la ventana y no incomodara a los otros. Oh, sí, Gil no era el único profesor sexy con vicios… y aquí entre nos… había sido el mismo Xeno quien arrastró al adorable Gil al mundo de los cigarrillos. Pero esa es otra historia, que sería contada en otro momento~

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**~Continuará~**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**N/A**__**: *(1) Francisco Nightray es un OC, que mi amigo Darkstein647 y yo creamos~**_

*(2) El término "Senpai" en japonés significa "Superior". Los profesores y profesoras de Pandora se dirigen entre ellos por ese y por el término "Kouhai", éste significa "Aprendiz" o "Compañero". Los "senseis" que llevan más tiempo en la academia son los "Senpais", mientras los que son más nuevos son los "Kouhais"~

*(3)Apellido modificado de "Baskerville" a "Grayken", por lo explicado en la notita anterior al capítulo 6~

*(4) Hagan de cuenta que (aunque los diálogos los escribo en español) los personajes "hablarían" japonés. El uso de los términos honoríficos de "chan", "sensei" y todo eso es una prueba de ello~

*(5) Personaje oficial del manga Crimson Shell, apellido usado del personaje "Shion Liddell" del mismo manga, solo para darles parentesco en el fic~

*(6) Personaje oficial del manga Crimson Shell, apellido inventado por mí~

*(7) Heiler es un OC, creado por mi amigo "Habieru Diamond" y por mí~

*( 8 ) Richard es un OC, creado por mi amigo "Red20" y por mí~

*(9) Una expresión mexicana que "parodia" la frase "Que no cunda el pánico"~

*(10) Los que sepan de química, sabrán que "H2O" es la fórmula química del agua~

*(11) No pude evitar comparar a Emily con Pitufina (la única chica en todo el clan de los Pitufos), ambas tienen vestido y tienen cara azul~

*(12) "Itadakimasu" significa "Buen provecho", o solo "Provecho" o "Gracias por la comida" en japonés. Pero hagan de cuenta que el "Itadakimasu" que Break dijo fue de la primera opción y el que Liam dijo luego fue de la última opción~

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Y ese fue el capítulo 7! Espero les haya gustado y no haberlos decepcionado con el enorme espera. Al fin se reveló quién era el "consejero" de Jack, alguien duro de pelar y burlón como él xDDD**_

Por cierto, Jane Call… ¡Allí tienes una de tus escenitas insinuando Gil x Lotti~! ^^ Aunque entenderás que el Gil x Mely será el que triunfará al final, igual que el Oswald x Lotti muajajaja~ (?)

¿Que a quién se refería Break (y Emily xD) por "ella"? Ya se descubrirá pronto~ ¿Que como le va a Oz-kun con la tarea de historia? Ya veremos cómo le va en el siguiente capítulo~ ¿Dejarán muchos Reviews? ¡MÁS LES VALE A USTEDES! (?)

Ejem-ejem, ignoren lo último, menos lo de dejar Reviews, arigato~

¡NOS VEMOS!


End file.
